


Danganronpa: Rejuvenation (Chapter 2)

by Medio



Series: Danganronpa: Rejuvenation [3]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Fangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Original, Danganronpa Rejuvenation, Danganronpa: Rejuvenation, Fan Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:04:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 18
Words: 47,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22309105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medio/pseuds/Medio
Summary: With murders committed and secrets revealed, the class struggles to find normality again. But when a planned distraction and a new motive suddenly become a part of their life, the students finds there's even more to worry about.
Series: Danganronpa: Rejuvenation [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1053245
Kudos: 2





	1. ???

> _If you’re listening to this right now, I’m sorry._
> 
> _You’ve been thrown into a terrible situation. One nobody in the world deserves. But that’s why I’m here._
> 
> _If you’re going to survive, you’ll need to listen to me carefully. Please, take notes if you can._
> 
> _It’ll be hard, but try not to blur the line between truth and fiction. The more lies you fall for, the harder it will be to find evidence of the truth. And the longer this game goes on for, the worse that will get._
> 
> _Put more faith in each other. There may be some dangerous people among you, but that doesn’t mean everyone is. Working together is the only way to keep yourselves alive._
> 
> _Justice is a lot closer than you think. However, it’s also something that will be scary and foreign to you once you discover it. Be strong in the face of it._
> 
> _And most importantly, don’t give up._
> 
> _Good luck, and I’ll try to be with you every step of the way._


	2. (Not Quite) Back To Before

> _RISE AND SHINE!_
> 
> _Get ready for another wonderful day at Rejuvenation! What exciting new events are just around the corner?_
> 
> _Let's find out, shall we? Upupupupu!_

  
  


Tsukiko tried waking up. Though her body was weary, her mind was both razor-sharp and not ready to face the day just yet.

Through the haze of yesterday’s emotions, through the pain of the injuries Hibiki succeeded in cleaning up after the trial, and through her emergence from a dreamless sleep, her eyes stayed tight, shutting out the world as she reflected on the previous day. 

Yesterday had been nothing but a disastrous chain of events, with all the hard work she accomplished falling around her like dominoes.

Noboru, someone she took too long to trust, saved her life and died when she was supposed to.

Saori, someone she admired, had tried to kill her and paid a terrible price for it.

And everything tied back to what she really was. Something that was finally catching up to her.

The world was becoming clearer to her, as the yelling of Monokuma's video finally started to become noticeable. 

And so did six other voices.

She snapped her eyes open, only to see several different faces looming over her.

NORIKO: Good. She's finally awake.

She tried getting up and reaching her weapon, but felt the cold metal of handcuffs already strapped around her wrists.

BENJIRO: Don't bother. Those restraints came straight from Nakami's room. They aren't coming off no matter how hard you struggle.

YUUNA: Is this… really the best idea?

BENJIRO: What other choice do we have? We need to learn what type of person we're dealing with here.

HIBIKI: M-Maybe Noriko could get a read of her?

NORIKO: Already did. It isn’t telling me shit about her motives, though. 

Ichika leaned in close to Tsukiko.

ICHIKA: So, are you the mastermind?

TSUKIKO: _What!?_ Is _this_ what this is about?

TSUKIKO: _No!_ Of course not! Putting people into killing games is against my code of ethics, you know!

ICHIKA: Well, that went easier than I thought! Now, who's up for breakfast?

NORIKO: That's all you plan to do?

ICHIKA: Yep! I'm all out of ideas!

HARUTO: I'm telling ya! We gotta move onto Plan Two!

HARUTO: Mister Monokuma gave us our sharp things back, so why not do something a little fancy?

HARUTO: Mistress Asami has some sewing needles, and Tsukiko has two eyeballs, soooo...

BENJIRO: Bringing you along was a mistake.

HIBIKI: I… don’t… _d-don't..._

NORIKO: Take a second and collect yourself, Hibiki. To even volunteer to do this… you’re a lot braver than you think. 

HIBIKI: ...Sh-Should we maybe… m-maybe _not_ torture Tsukiko? 

HARUTO: So you _don’t_ wanna cut open Tsukiko and harvest her organs? Aw man…

ICHIKA: Use my jokes! They're basically the same thing!

NORIKO: Ichika, we need you to be serious.

ICHIKA: Me? Be serious? Now _that's_ a joke!

They heard the door creak open. 

Though her six captors had to turn their heads, Tsukiko recognized the visitor right away. Especially with a face like theirs.

TSUKIKO: Nakami! Thank God! Can you talk some sense into these guys?

He walked closer. Just like always, insecurity was present in every step he took.

But his look of determination was completely new.

NAKAMI: Call me “officer”, ma’am.

BENJIRO: Finally, someone with actual experience. Now, what the hell should we do?

HARUTO: EYE POKING EYE POKING EYE POKING!

YUUNA: Do you know any interrogation techniques we can use? Ones that are preferably humane?

HIBIKI: Sh-Should we j-just let her go? ...Maybe?

NAKAMI: I-I...

NAKAMI: ...

NAKAMI: ...Let's remove her weapons for now. And any other guns around the school.

NAKAMI: I have padlocks in my dorm we can use. Three of you can be in charge of sealing the guns in a secure location. And the other three can do the same with the ammunition and accessories.

HARUTO: Got it! Thanks, Mister Detective!

NAKAMI: (Blushing) N-No, I-

NAKAMI: ...Not a problem. Just make sure to be thorough cleaning out this room, please.

The others rushed to take whatever they could find. Ichika, Noriko and Hibiki took packs of ammunition by the handful, while Benjiro, Yuuna and Haruto had their hands filled with firearms.

When the ensuing chaos ended and everyone left the room, Nakami walked up to Tsukiko's handcuffs, slipped a key from his pocket inside, and popped them open.

TSUKIKO: Thanks for that. One more second in there, and I'm sure Haruto would've torn out my eyes!

NAKAMI: (Not making eye contact) Everyone else is in the dining hall. I think you have a lot of explaining to do to them.

TSUKIKO: ...Right.

He escorted her out of the room, walking beside her every step of the way. 

Behind his stern expression, she was sure she saw beads of sweat roll down his forehead.

\-----

Traversing around the school, the two had finally reached their destination. Nakami pulled open the door and gestured her inside, revealing five of the missing students. Five who looked busier than ever.

YUTAKA: _No, no, no!_ Move it more to the _left!_

MISAO: My left or Asami's left?

ASAMI: Darling, it's the same left…

RYOU: (As something falls on top of him) _AHHHHHH!_

> _Geez, you're worthless. We should have sent you into Tsukiko's room, too._

TSUKIKO: Uhhhhhh... Good morning.

Everyone turned around, freezing up a bit seeing a serial killer share the same room as them.

TSUKIKO: Look, I'm just going to get this out of the way: I can't apologize for my work. There's too many people out there who deserve punishment, and I need to give it to them.

TSUKIKO: But I can assure you, I won't do anything to you. The only time someone’s facing my wrath is in a class trial. 

YUTAKA: ...

ASAMI: ...

MISAO: ...Sounds good to me! 

RYOU: O-Of course! One of the biggest practices of tai chi is the power of forgiveness! 

> _And another is the power of stupidity. Are we honestly letting this future culprit be buddy-buddy with us?_

TSUKIKO: ...Hey, what's that thing you have set up?

For once, someone showed her a smile that wasn't forced.

MISAO: Why don't you take a closer look?

When the others moved away from their project, she did just that.

A wooden stand had been set up near the right wall. Small candles lit up the area in a heavenly glow.

On the stand, there were three other things. The first was a shard of glass. The second was a ripped piece of a jacket.

And the third were pictures of Noboru and Saori.

TSUKIKO: Why... Why did you guys...

ASAMI: We wanted the best celebration of life we could create.

YUTAKA: As much trouble as those two caused, and as much potential they managed to squander, even _they_ didn't deserve what happened to them.

RYOU: Monokuma stole their lives too soon. So, we are simply keeping a part of them alive.

TSUKIKO: That's sweet. I'm sure wherever those two are now, they'd be proud.

Koto began writing, with a more malicious smile than usual.

> _"Proud"? Do you honestly think anyone would be touched by this overly-sentimental bullshit?_
> 
> _They're fucking dead. They aren't looking at us from some sparky utopia. They're rotting, empty corpses of two of the school's toughest people._
> 
> _If those two couldn't survive this place, what makes you think any of us will? We're standing in a room filled with future victims and killers right now._

TSUKIKO: Th-That's a lie! Noboru only died because of Saori's paranoia! And you're falling into it too!

> _It's not paranoia if it's true. All you need is the right motivation._
> 
> _Asami, five seconds away from the love of your fans, and you'll gladly follow in Saori’s footsteps. And isn’t Misao the perfect little target?_
> 
> _And you, Yutaka. Do you expect someone like Ryou_ _not_ _to take a swig at you? You’re stealing what little leadership he has away from him. Keep that up, and you'll be our next Noboru._
> 
> _Don't play blind, deaf and dumb. You know full well this room will be empty by the time we're through with each other. And Tsukiko will be the one to watch everyone's despair and laugh._

TSUKIKO: _I'M NOT THE MASTERMIND!_ Do you think I'd be helping you if I was!? 

> _If you truly were innocent, do you think you'd feel the need to lie to everyone?_

TSUKIKO: I...

Just then, they heard the door open. Nakami held open the door as a tired-looking individual stepped inside.

CHIE: Ito, you left a known killer unguarded in a room full of people?

NAKAMI: W-Well, I know I would have heard something from outside the door...

CHIE: From the woman who nobody caught until yesterday?

NAKAMI: ...Yes?

MISAO: You're back! Want some coffee? How do you take it? With sugar? With milk? I can even make you breakfast if you want!

CHIE: Substances will need to wait. There's a lot of investigating I still need to do.

MISAO: In that corridor thing, right? Found anything? Was there any new paths? Did you go back to that surveillance room? Did you see that chute Saori used? You finished that map yet?

NAKAMI: M-Misao, please remember to breathe...

CHIE: Yes, yes, yes, no, no, and I’m still working on it. Feels free to borrow it off of me, but I’ll kill you myself if you plan to repeat our last murder.

CHIE: That being said, that’s not what I’m here for.

CHIE: There's something I want to show you. Urgently.

ASAMI: _Pleeeease_ tell me it’s an exit this time!

CHIE: That, I'm not sure. But I'm ready to find out.

CHIE: Grab the others and meet me in the stairwell. We may just have a breakthrough here.


	3. On The Inside Looking Out

With him escorting her each step of the way, Tsukiko and Nakami entered through the gym corridor and followed the rope. Everyone else had beaten them there, scattering around the stairwell and waiting for them to arrive. 

It was the same scene as their first outing. This time, though, they gained two students and lost one. 

CHIE: Alright, that’s all fourteen of us. 

CHIE: Ito, keep a close eye on our serial killer. Who knows what she’s planning to pull?

NORIKO: Just cut to the chase, Chie. What did you find? 

CHIE: See for yourself.

Chie walked over to a piece of walling and, at eye level, knocked hard on its pale surface. The sound it made echoed around the room.

NAKAMI: That's... hollow. I think there may be a whole separate room inside.

CHIE: And that room may just be an exit.

BENJIRO: Then what are we waiting for? Let's get our asses in there and leave this glorified prison behind! 

CHIE: Unfortunately, it's not that simple.

CHIE: I tried opening it earlier, but it wouldn’t budge. It appears I’m not strong enough to do this.

NAKAMI: Then we'll just need someone who _is_...

TSUKIKO: Consider it done!

CHIE: And what do you plan to do? Almost shoot up a wall again?

CHIE: There's not a chance you're helping us. Anyone else?

RYOU: Look no further! Me and my Ishiyamian Fist can-

ASAMI: How about Misao? Maybe she can make herself useful for once...

MISAO: Sure! I just need ten tons of dynamite, and this baby will be blown wide open!

BENJIRO: No you don't. You're not endangering yourself on my watch. 

ICHIKA: Aww, how sweet!

ASAMI: You better not be trying to steal my man, Misao...

BENJIRO: (blushing) _I meant her breaking a rule, idiots!_

RYOU: I'm telling you, I can really-

CHIE: What about Kobara? He certainly has the physique to do this...

YUTAKA: W-What? No, you have to be kidding…

YUTAKA: (shyly twiddling his fingers) You're very nice, but I’m really not that useful...

CHIE: Wasn't complimenting you, but okay...

RYOU: Can you stop inturr-

YUUNA: Noriko?

NORIKO: Your confidence in me is astounding, but with my skill set, I'm not going to help with shit. 

NORIKO: If you're looking for someone halfway-competent, I'd suggest Nakami. He's got both the strength and temperament to actually advance the situation.

ICHIKA: Well, Nakami?

NAKAMI: ...

YUUNA: That's... not a problem, right?

  
  
NAKAMI: ...Of course not. It's all part of my line of duty. I'm... just worried I'll let you down.

MISAO: Aww, you'll never let us down!

CHIE: I beg to differ. But it's worth a try.

Nakami approached where Chie was standing, looking at the wall carefully. After a silent analysis, he got to work.

Grazing his hand on the wall's surface, he tried to push the surface left. Then right. Then he tried pulling. Finally, he stopped and backed off. 

> _Well, you let us down._

NAKAMI: No, it can be opened. It just looks like the entrance is jammed from the inside...

ASAMI: That's all that's stopping us? Then we’ll just need to knock it out! Anyone know where we can get a battering ram?

RYOU: Now, now. The desecration of public property is a punishing factor here. By ignoring this golden law, we are putting ourselves in the path of harm. 

RYOU: Do not follow in the path of Tsukiko. Be wise. Be... a Ryou. 

Asami picked Ryou up and rammed him into the wall. 

RYOU: OW! WHAT THE HELL!

She ignored him, walking to the wall. With a single pull, it slid aside with ease. 

ASAMI: Now _that's_ how a wise person does it!

Ryou grumbled as everyone stepped inside. 

An elongated room greeted them, built from long strips of wooden paneling that covered the entire area. Completely lit up by the ceiling’s fluorescent light, the room remained almost completely barren.

The only other thing in the room was a sheet of metal on the back wall.

NORIKO: Shit. Looks like we hit a dead end. 

YUUNA: I'm not so sure, actually. Do you see that metal slab? Doesn't the size and shape look exactly like a door frame to you?

CHIE: Now that you mention it, you're right. The entrance and exit points of the school had the same thing over top of them, too...

TSUKIKO: Then we'll just need to find a way to remove it!

YUTAKA: I doubt that will happen. I tried ripping those things open yesterday. I can guarantee that they won’t budge. 

MISAO: You know what _that_ means!

HARUTO: We're locked in a school for the rest of our lives and the only people to hear our agonizing screams of death will be each other?

MISAO: Nope! Battering ram time! 

BENJIRO: This time, let's use Haruto.

NAKAMI: Er, before we ram any more people into walls, it might be best to look around the room a bit...

NAKAMI: Maybe there's some sort of clue we're missing. If we can find it, then we might know a way to open that door and get out of here.

> _For the Ultimate Police Officer officer, you're pretty bad at your job. Why the hell would Monokuma hide an exit in plain sight? He told us ourselves: there's no way out of here._

ICHIKA: I think Nakami might be onto something, actually!

ICHIKA: Why would Monokuma place a large sheet of metal in a completely empty room, hidden away from everyone? Isn't that a little strange?

NORIKO: And while he said there was no escape, he didn't say he destroyed all exits. Just looking at this one, I think he merely blocked them off.

ASAMI: Fuck it, let’s take our chances. I'd rather waste a couple minutes of my time than continue to rot away in this school.

Without another word, the students broke off in different directions, going through the room. Most focused their attention on the blocked doorway, but Tsukiko and a few others searched around the rest of the layout.

To Tsukiko, nothing seemed out of the ordinary. All the room had in it were wooden tiles and a single slab of metal. Nothing pointing to a way out.

Then, her eye caught something.

On the left wall, there was a vertical crease. 

_"See this wall? From the exact location of my ripped sleeve, there’s a completely vertical line."_

_Isn't that what Noboru told me? Before he…_

_…_

_Even though there's nothing ripped inside this crease, this has to be something. I'm positive._

So, she raised her hands, dug her nails into the line, and began to pull.

The wall slid away. In its place were seven papers.

TSUKIKO: ...Guys, try the other wall. I think I found what we're looking for.

Though she got back a few distrustful looks, the class followed her orders. Sure enough, the second wall fell away as well, revealing the exact same thing.

NORIKO: Papers? What the hell are these doing here?

She leaned in close, reading the sheet directly in front of them silently. 

YUTAKA: Well? What does it say?

NORIKO: ...I think Ryou might want to see this.

Confused, Ryou approached and read.

RYOU: ...Oh my God.

RYOU: OH MY GOD! 

ASAMI: W-What's wrong? What happened!?

RYOU: My dad! He's… H-He's…

YUTAKA: Come on! Spit it out! 

While Ryou was in the middle of a freak out, Tsukiko turned her attention to her own set of papers.

She didn't like what she saw.

> **_NEON JUSTICE FINALLY UNMASKED?_ **
> 
> **_As their collection of bodies pile up each day, Japanese citizens are living in fear of Neon Justice, an infamous, previously unidentifiable serial killer making their rounds through Japan._ **
> 
> **_However, recent evidence is helping police finally uncover this killer's identity. And it may just link back to a teenager by the name of Tsukiko Masayoshi._ **
> 
> **_After careful investigation of one of Masayoshi's many temporary living spaces, a single letter was found linking her to Rejuvenation, a program planning to restart the concept of Ultimates. While further information about her was closed off by Rejuvenation, an anonymous source claiming to work there confirmed her enrollment._**
> 
> **_An official investigation is now pending, and Masayoshi’s relatives have been put into questioning. Thanks to whoever leaked this information, thousands of citizens could very well begin to sleep easy, knowing such a threat to them may finally be behind bars._ **
> 
>   
>    
> 

_How… does anyone know this?_

_That’s impossible. I’ve been trying to cover my tracks for years._

  
  


Now worried, she glanced over at some of the other papers in search for answers. 

> **_FATAL CAR CRASH LABELLED ACCIDENT, SUSPECT WALKS FREE_**

> **_GANG RESURFACES AND READY TO WREAK HAVOC_**

> **_TAKAHASHI INCORPORATED CLOSE TO SHUTTING DOWN_ **

_Takahashi Incorporated? But that's someone else's-_

_...Oh no._

TSUKIKO: _Don’t look at those articles! They’re-_

It was too late. Everyone was either peering at the left or right wall of articles.

All with the same, stunned reaction as last time.

NORIKO: How the fuck did he… Nobody was supposed to know about...

YUUNA: Th-This isn't real! The first motive and this one were switched! These are the pieces of fiction Monokuma was talking about!

???: Guess again!

As if summoned, Monokuma popped out into the room's entrance.

MONOKUMA: SURPRISE! Miss me?

ASAMI: You again! What the fuck is all _this_ about!?

MONOKUMA: It's not obvious? It's the second motive!

MONOKUMA: I was going to give it to you first-hand this time, but that architect and sharpshooter made my job easier!

CHIE: ...

TSUKIKO: You-

Before she could get her hands on Monokuma, she was held back by Nakami.

MONOKUMA: Wow, our resident serial killer sure is eager for a fight! 

MONOKUMA: Calm down, will you? You don't even know what this is about yet!

HIBIKI: B-But… what _is_ this about?

MONOKUMA: A look at the outside world, of course!

MONOKUMA: Each of these articles show the one thing you hold dear. Whether they're what you have now or things long buried into your past, they're still the largest, most important part of your life.

MONOKUMA: However, those things have finally started to come crashing down. It took a lot of work, but I can successfully say I ruined everyone's lives. And here's documented proof of it, photos and everything!

MONOKUMA: As long as you're stuck here, there isn't much you can do to fix this. You'll just have to suffer as everything you've built collapses around you. However, if you can successfully become the blackened, you'll be free to fix the mess I left behind.

HARUTO: People would really wanna kill someone over this?

MONOKUMA: You'd be surprised. If the cause is important enough, people can do crazy things. Off the top of my head, say you were secretly your country's prime minister. If I threw your country into ruins, you'd feel no choice but to kill, right?

BENJIRO: What type of example is _that!?_ No teenager would be in charge of running an entire country! 

MONOKUMA: Please! One of you started an entire rebellion, one of you is working for the government and two of you run your own business! Realism's been out the window for a while now!

HARUTO: But mister, what's stopping us from just keeping our articles here? 

MONOKUMA: I think you're a little too late for that. You all read your own article by now. And I bet the thought of it will slowly chip away at your brain like a parasite.

MONOKUMA: Even if that wasn't the case, though, do you really want to risk keeping your article here? Though your own might be ineffective to you, that doesn't mean it isn't for someone else.

MONOKUMA: Take Tsukiko, for example. If her article was found a few days ago, I'm sure that rebel leader would have used it as a reason to kill her!

MONOKUMA: Some of you have some pretty interesting stories here. Wouldn't it be a shame if someone thought they were worth murdering you over? 

TSUKIKO: Th-Then we'll just destroy the articles! Problem solved!

MONOKUMA: Oops, too late! Check your device's rule book! 

Tsukiko did, looking underneath all the previous regulations to find something new.

> _Rule #11: Any damage sustained to the articles, whether your own or someone else’s, is against school policy._

MONOKUMA: Thanks for the idea! I would’ve never thought of it myself! 

TSUKIKO: ...

MONOKUMA: I think I made my point! Now, if you don't wanna die, I suggest for each of you to take those articles with you. Just make sure not to rip it by accident, or you're in for a _very_ bad time!

With that, he left the room, and fourteen people in another bleak situation, behind.

ASAMI: ...Get the hell away from those walls.

YUUNA: Asami-

ASAMI: _I'm not getting killed by some deranged lunatic over a piece of paper!_

ICHIKA: It's not that bad, is it? I dunno about you, but old Monokuma could have come up with _way_ worse!

MISAO: I’m with ya there! I mean, leaving us a piece of everyone's lives? That’s not a problem, that’s heaven!

BENJIRO: (evil smirk) Either way, Monokuma gave us some _really_ good reading material.

NORIKO: Read mine and I swear I'll-

HIBIKI: Can… 

HIBIKI: C-Can we leave? Please? B-Before things get any worse?

TSUKIKO: Good idea. If we're stopping this motive, we need to forget it ever existed!

TSUKIKO: ...You _do_ plan on forgetting about this, right?

CHIE: ...That's classified information.

With a distressed silence, visible distrust and even a few nonchalant faces, the class left the room and shut the wall tightly behind. However, Tsukiko knew that there were already plans to re-open it again. 

  
While leaving, she didn't bother trying to look back at her article. Her true lifestyle had been known already, and people already hated her for it.

  
Yet, as the group scattered and went their separate ways, the story clung to the back of her mind.


	4. Low Hopes, Ultimate Talent

_Someone didn’t read my article… right?_

The thought echoed through her mind while she walked back to her dorm. Just like Monokuma predicted, the seeds of doubt had grown to the forefront of her mind. 

_Wait a second, what am I thinking? This shouldn’t matter at all! I’m already dangerous to everyone, anyways!_

_...But what if this just makes things worse?_

As her thoughts began to overtake her, Tsukiko noticed two figures by the entrance to the dorm rooms, speaking to each other. Or, more accurately, only _one_ was speaking.

ICHIKA: It’ll be a blast! Well, if you can look past _me_ being in it, anyways! Think of it as a test of that amazing talent of yours!

> _The only test I’m having is a test of patience._

ICHIKA: You really don’t want to do this?

> _Yes_ ** _._ ** _Now, can you leave me alone for once?_

ICHIKA: Well... What if I put it in a different way?

She grabbed Koto’s arm, leaned in, and looked him straight in the eyes with a dreamy smile.

ICHIKA: Unlike me, every single person deserved their place here. We have so much talent in our class, that I'm surprised _anyone's_ giving me the time of day!

ICHIKA: Yet, out of everyone, you’re the one person I’ve always admired the most. 

ICHIKA: I’ve never met someone with as much raw potential than you. And I bet you know that. The problem is that you never show it! Wouldn’t this be the perfect time to? I’d love to hear that amazing voice of yours!

He dropped his fake smile, looking dumbfounded. For once, he truly _was_ speechless.

Then he began to write. 

> _Why are you even bothering with this bullshit?_
> 
> _All you’re doing is prolonging the inevitable. Your shitty little plan might distract people for a second, but then they’ll go straight back to wallowing in despair over some garbage news article._
> 
> _Stop trying to fix what’s already broken. It doesn’t help anyone. Not me, not them, and especially not yourself._

He pushed past her, entering the dorm room. Tsukiko, however, did the opposite and approached.

TSUKIKO: What was _that_ all about, Ichika? 

ICHIKA: Ah, that was Koto having some common sense! He wasn’t up for recruitment, and can you blame him?

TSUKIKO: What do you mean “recruitment”?

ICHIKA: Right! You don’t know, do you?

ICHIKA: I’ve got a little project in the works! It’s the one! The only! 

ICHIKA: Ultimate Talent Shoooooooow!

She held up a piece of paper, which Ichika had transformed into a crude poster. The words “TALENT SHOW” were written in messy lettering, while the picture was a scribbled attempt at showing a stick figure on stage. 

ICHIKA: That motive’s got everyone down in the dumps, so I wanted to remind them how amazing they are! 

ICHIKA: The project’s failing harder than my comedy career, though. Hardly anyone wants to join. I guess they realized that since I was behind it, it would crash and burn! 

ICHIKA: Speaking of which, you wanna be a part of it? 

TSUKIKO: Me? But don’t you care about the whole serial killer thing?

ICHIKA: Nah! I'm just glad someone like you is willing to be in the same room as my shitty self! Here, I'll have you meet the others!

TSUKIKO: The others?

ICHIKA: Yep! I've been busy since you’ve shown up! Would you believe more than one person wanted to be around me?

ICHIKA: Follow me! They should still be in the stage room! Hopefully they haven't given up on this and left yet!

\------------------------

The two arrived at the stage room, where Ichika pushed open the door. Inside, a cluster of people had already formed, too busy talking to notice them. Meanwhile, Yuuna stood off to the side, minding her own business.

MISAO: Omigosh! I can’t believe I’m working with so many amazing talents! I need a picture! Or a souvenir! Can I take a lock of your hair?

ASAMI: You’ll have to pay for it once I’m through with this show! The minute I’m on that stage, I’m becoming a fucking fashion icon to you mismatched freaks! 

YUTAKA: That’s not what’s important right now. We need to give Ichika a reason to not give up on this plan, so we have to make this the best talent show it can be! _GOT IT!?_

ICHIKA: Hey guys! 

The group finally noticed the two. They tensed up seeing Tsukiko, but visibly relaxed seeing Ichika standing right next to her. 

Tsukiko suddenly realized why she escorted her there.

ICHIKA: Ladies and gentlemen, say hello to our newest recruit!

YUUNA: ...Tsukiko?

ICHIKA: Yep! We’ll have to fiddle with the show’s schedule a bit, but I'm sure we can fit her in!

ASAMI: Have we even _made_ a schedule yet?

ICHIKA: (slapping herself on the head) Dang, you're right! Sorry! I’d call myself scatterbrained, but that would imply I _had_ a brain!

ICHIKA: Aight, what’s everyone planning to do for the show? 

MISAO: I got this really neat stunt in the works! I think you guys will love it, so long as you don't mind a little blood!

ASAMI: Two words: Fashion. Runway. I’ve got four seasons worth of clothes designs, and by God, this hellhole’s not going to stop me from producing them! 

YUTAKA: A choreography number, of course! It'll take a lot of work to ever make it worthy of the show, but it'll be the best one you've ever seen!

ICHIKA: And we’ll start off the show with a lame comedy skit of mine! By starting with the worst, they’ll be more excited about the best!

ICHIKA: Great! That's all our old members settled!

TSUKIKO: Wait, what about Yuuna?

YUUNA: Me? You're very sweet, but I’m just here on hostessing business! Serving food and drinks, setting up the tables, all those fun things!

ICHIKA: You sure you don’t wanna join? You’d probably be amazing on the stage!

YUUNA: No, no! Really, I insist! A woman like me on the stage? That would simply be unladylike! If our crowd saw something so unrefined, they would just run the other way!

YUUNA: Really, just being in the same room as you all is fun enough! It’ll be so much fun! 

YUUNA: ...Watching from a distance.

ASAMI: Relax, sweetheart. We all know why you're here. You're craving some eye candy, aren't you? 

ASAMI: What flavor would you like? Some perky tits? 

ASAMI: (Eyeing up Yutaka) ...Or a supple piece of ass?

YUTAKA: MADAM!

ICHIKA: Your funeral! Just let me know if you ever change your mind, ‘kay? 

TSUKIKO: If we’re talking performances, how about I do a sharpshooting bit? 

YUTAKA: W-Well, all the guns were locked up. It would be a pain to find the people who know the passcodes...

She wanted to point out that Ichika and Yuuna were right there, but knew she was already pushing it just being in the same room as them.

TSUKIKO: Well, how about some parkour? I’m pretty good at that!

ICHIKA: Loving it already!

ASAMI: Then can we get started? The faster I get to win this competition, the better!

ICHIKA: I love your spirit, but actually _everyone’s_ a winner at this show! 

ASAMI: Say that all you want, but you know I’ve already won. 

MISAO: Am I a winner, too?

ASAMI: (glaring) You’re dead last. 

ICHIKA: Speaking of winners, there’s still a few people we need to round out the show! Be back in a sec! 

YUTAKA: You’re not just going to leave us here _again_ , are you? 

ICHIKA: Y’know what they say! Twentieth time’s a charm!

With her running out of the room before another word could be spoken, everyone but Tsukiko went into practice mode. Yutaka began working on some small dance steps, Asami doodled outfit ideas on her device, Misao did some stretches, and even Yuuna began to clean the bottom of the stage. 

There she was, alone in a room of people she needed to redeem herself to. The only question to her now was who she’d talk to first. 

  
  


MISAO: I can’t believe you're actually here! What’s your parkour gonna be like? Will it be as good as your gun-slinging? What type of parkour are you planning to do? A safety vault? A speed vault? Do you want me to give you some tips? 

TSUKIKO: Uh, slow down there, Misao...

MISAO: How are things going, anyways? Are you feeling better after the whole murder thing? 

TSUKIKO: Well, not really…

MISAO: Hang in there! Wherever Noboru and Saori are now, I’m sure they’re proud of you!

TSUKIKO: I… seriously doubt Saori would feel that way, but thanks anyways!

MISAO: No problem!

MISAO: Now, what was it like killing all those people?

TSUKIKO: Well it was-

TSUKIKO: Wait what.

MISAO: There’s no reason to be shy! After that little execution of Saori’s, I read some of your articles over and over and over again!

MISAO: Isn’t it crazy how many of those people were innocent? There was that guy who escaped prison, that guy who got framed…

TSUKIKO: Y-Yeah. I’m… just gonna go and practice for a bit, okay?

MISAO: (wink) Just don’t kill anyone here, ‘kay? 

YUUNA: Oh! You… wish to speak to me?

TSUKIKO: Yep! Seriously, you should be in the show! You’ll do great!

YUUNA: …Don’t you think Ichika’s been gone for quite a long time now? 

TSUKIKO: Huh?

YUUNA: Well, I was just thinking… It would be a shame if anything… _happened_ to her on her way back. 

TSUKIKO: No, I think she’d be fine...

YUUNA: It’s just that with those articles, it’s dangerous to be alone. Surely, it wouldn’t hurt to check on her, would it...?

TSUKIKO: ...Do you want me to leave?

YUUNA: You? No, of course not!

YUUNA: ...Oh! Look! I forgot to... to bring my trusty feather duster! Silly me! I’ll go get it! 

Yuuna high-tailed it out of the room, barely hiding her look of fear on the way out. 

  
  


YUTAKA: Um… hello, Tsukiko. 

YUTAKA: ...Can you leave me alone, please? I really need to practice my dance number.

TSUKIKO: Well, how about I dance with you? 

TSUKIKO: (wink) I’m sure you wouldn’t mind a girl held _tight_ and _close_ to you…

YUTAKA: ...

YUTAKA: ...Aren’t you supposed to be working on your parkour?

TSUKIKO: ...I'll go do that.

TSUKIKO: Hey, Asami...

ASAMI: Oh. _You._

TSUKIKO: So… how’s your work going?

ASAMI: A lot better if a certain fan of mine wasn’t a murderer.

TSUKIKO: ...I’m guessing you want me to leave.

ASAMI: Don’t just leave. _Disappear._

  
  


_...Well, like it or not, this isn’t going to work right now._

_But fuck it. That’s not going to rain on my parade._ _Since one person has enough hope for me, I’m going to return the favor. Even if that means days of awkward silence and suspicion._

_Enough feeling sorry for myself. Time to get to work!_

_\---------------_

The anticipation of the one calming person in the group returning long since vanished, with Ichika’s empty promise never coming to light. Instead, Tsukiko spent the rest of her practice feeling several pairs of distrusting eyes carefully watching her. 

The day came and went, leaving nighttime to sneak in. And, for once, Tsukiko was ready to return to her room and make her mind off her crazy day.

She opened the door.

And right outside of it were two people having a conversation.

CHIE: You can be trusted on this, right?

NAKAMI: It’s my sworn duty as an officer.

TSUKIKO: Chie? Nakami? What’s going on? Did someone get murdered?

CHIE: I don’t know. _Did_ they, Masayoshi?

TSUKIKO: …

NAKAMI: ...Regardless, we’re not here for that reason. Are we, Chie?

CHIE: Right. We’re here on the basis of authoritative accompaniment. 

TSUKIKO: A what now?

NAKAMI: An escort service, ma’am.

TSUKIKO: Escorting? Isn’t that a little kinky for you two?

CHIE: Your snide remarks won’t work on us.

Nakami, meanwhile, was failing to hide how badly he was blushing.

CHIE: Ito will be accompanying you throughout the school. You are not to leave his side at any moment. Understand?

TSUKIKO: Hold on! What authority do you have to do this?  
  


CHIE: None. However, an official of the law does. And, if you’re not aware, you’re a criminal party. 

TSUKIKO: (laughing) You can’t be serious! Nakami, did you agree to this?

NAKAMI: ...Ma’am, what’s the reason for your crimes?

TSUKIKO: I don’t know what this has to-

NAKAMI: Please, answer my question.

TSUKIKO: ...To keep people safe. 

NAKAMI: Well, that’s why I’m doing this, too.

CHIE: (looking at her watch) Well, it’s about time I take my leave.

CHIE: Masayoshi, I’ll be keeping a close eye on you from now on.

CHIE: And Ito, don’t fuck this up for everyone. 

She left the area, disappearing from sight down the halls. It was now just Tsukiko, Nakami, and the fake prison Chie had forced her into. 

TSUKIKO: ...Nakami, are you really sure you want to do this?

NAKAMI: That’s not your concern right now. Just head to wherever you plan on going.

With nothing else to add, the two walked on in silence. 


	5. Late At Night, Something Ain't Right

After a long and extremely awkward walk, Tsukiko returned to her dorm room and away from Nakami’s observant eye. 

  


Tsukiko shut her door, laid down on her bed, and closed her eyes. Though she was ready to end the day, the events that unfolded in it swam around her head. There were thoughts of her talent show preparations. The growing reality that even someone like Nakami saw her as dangerous.

  


And the thought of her article, lying unguarded where she found it. 

  


There it was. Alone in a school that had already taken two lives.

  


_But that's not going to happen_ again _, will it?_

  


_..._

  


_...Maybe I should check on it._

  


She got out of bed, checking her door’s eyehole for any signs of her escort. Luckily, Nakami had long since vanished, leaving only empty air. 

  


She snuck out of her room, closing the door quietly as to not attract any attention. Keeping a close eye on her surroundings, she made her way to the hall and opened the passage. 

  


As expected, the area was pitch black, with not even a rope to guide her anymore. Just being in the presence of the passage was disquieting, as if the spirits of Noboru and Saori lingered in torment inside.

  


_Remember what Noboru told you. To find your way around, remember the places you’ve been to._

  


Tsukiko stepped inside, letting the darkness embrace her for a moment. Using her device for a light, an all-too-familiar scene played back to her as she walked on. 

  


_No matter how hard this is, you_ have _to remember._

  


\-----------

  


When she reached the stairwell, it looked the same as ever. The different pathways still branched off, the piece of rope guiding them still laid on the floor, and she could barely make out the entrance of the elevator. 

  


And there was the room with the articles. Untouched, unlocked, and likely watched over by Monokuma at that very moment. Tsukiko grabbed the wall and pulled it open, stepping inside. 

  


The room had become mostly barren now. What used to be fourteen articles had well since dipped below that point, leaving almost half the room with nothing but empty walls behind. 

  


The steel slab still laid at the back of the room, unopened. Tsukiko swore to herself that, rules or not, she would blow it wide open the second her weapons were back. 

  


She checked to make sure her article was still there, rushing to its regular spot. Luckily for her, there it was, in the same condition she left it in. Quietly, she grabbed it and looked down at the words typed onto it.

  


_...What happened wasn't your fault._

  


_Either way, my secret would have been out. Saori finding that article just sped up the inevitable._

  


_Noboru and Saori still would have died here. There was nothing you could do about it._

  


_It's not your fault._

  


There she was, left alone with her thoughts again. The article in her hands silently taunted her, encouraging her to just spend one more minute mulling over what happened. Just one more minute she could spend wrapped in its despair-inducing world.

  


_...It wouldn't hurt to have a look around, right?_

  


Holding onto her article carefully, she faced it away from her and did just that. 

  


  


  


  


> **_TAKAHASHI INCORPORATED CLOSE TO SHUTTING DOWN_ **

  


_Well, it's obvious who this one belongs to._

  


_It's also no wonder she didn't take it with her. Chie's way too strong-willed to let someone know this got to her or not._

  


_...Or maybe she just wants to forget, too._

  


  


  


  


> **_FATAL CAR CRASH LABELLED ACCIDENT, SUSPECT WALKS FREE_ **

  


_This one’s still down here? Who does this one belong to, anyway? Nobody here looks connected to a car crash..._

  


_Maybe this is Ichika’s?_

  


_...Actually, that would make sense. She didn’t seem very nervous about her article at all. She must've knew there wasn’t much she could do and left it down here._

  


_If that’s the case, I_ really _wish I had her resilience..._

  


  


  


  


> **_CHOREOGRAPHED THEATRICAL BOMB MAKES NATIONAL HEADLINES_ **

  


That's _Yutaka's motive?_

  


_...Well, I suppose something like this would get to him._

  


_He hasn't really seemed obsessive about it, though. Maybe he was lucky enough to get a weak motive..._

  


  


  


  


> **_AKIRA WATANABE STABBED, IN CRITICAL CONDITION_ **

  


_Well, this can’t be anyone else’s but Haruto’s_

  


_If there's a single thing that would break someone like him, this would probably be it._

  


_Of course, knowing him, he’s probably using this as inspiration for a horror story right now..._

  


  


All that was left was a final article, pinned to the wall near the back of the room. She leaned in, ready to see the title of one last person's story.

  


And she ended up reading the entire article.

  


  


  


> **_SIXTEEN FOUND DEAD, KILLING GAME TO BLAME_ **
> 
>   
> 
> 
> **_Sixteen teenagers were found dead inside an abandoned building, far away from the rest of society._ **
> 
>   
> 
> 
> **_Though the building had been decrepit long before the bodies were recovered, signs of a bigger conspiracy were still present. Not only were cameras fixed in each room, but pieces of metal and glass were littered around the area, pointing to the existence of long-removed barricades._ **
> 
>   
> 
> 
> **_Further research shows that these sixteen teenagers, consisting of eight girls and eight boys, all had a history of amazing feats or prestigious careers despite their age. These coincidences have pointed researchers to a terrifying conclusion: a killing game had occurred._ **
> 
>   
> 
> 
> **_The motive for the event is currently unknown. Although most of the building’s cameras were working, the footage it recorded never made it to the public eye. Whether this was intentional or not remains up to debate._ **
> 
>   
> 
> 
> **_The most commonly-held theory points to a radical party doing this, planning to revive the title of Ultimate Despair. For now though, as much evidence as possible is being uncovered for a conclusive answer._ **
> 
>   
> 
> 
>   
> 

A picture appeared above the text as proof of the event. It showed a pile of dead bodies strewn across the floor. The body of a girl around Tsukiko's age laid on top, staring back at the camera lifelessly.

  


_...Why is this here? How could anyone leave something like this here?_

  


_Did they want it to be found?_

  


_This article_ has _to be fake. The only killing game that's happened in the last century was our own. Nobody else could have slipped under the radar like this, too._

  


_...Right?_

  


Just then, she heard footsteps from outside the room. 

  


TSUKIKO: ...Hello?

  


They paused for a moment. Then she heard them quickly grow fainter and fainter.

  


She rushed to the entrance of the room without a second thought.

  


Through the light of the stairwell, she could make out Nakami, a second away from disappearing down the entrance passageway. He spotted her the second she appeared, freezing in place. 

  


NAKAMI: Uh…

  


NAKAMI: (standing up straight) Good evening, ma’am. 

  


TSUKIKO: Nakami? What are you doing down here? 

  


NAKAMI: ...I’m taking a brisk nightly walk. Exercise is _very_ important to enforcers of the law. 

  


TSUKIKO: In the same place as our motive? And the place someone used to try and kill me?

  


NAKAMI: I’m... changing my route.

  


TSUKIKO: C’mon, dude. You’re not going in the trial room’s elevator _just_ for a brisk walk.

  


NAKAMI: ...

  


TSUKIKO: Alright, who sent you to find me? 

  


NAKAMI: ...Chie. 

  


TSUKIKO: (sigh) Of course she did. 

  


TSUKIKO: Well, since you’re here, mind using that Police Officer talent of yours to help me out? 

  


NAKAMI: ...Ma’am, it’s not wise to tell you which article belongs to who. 

  


TSUKIKO: What if that person orchestrated a second killing game?

  


NAKAMI: ...What?

  


TSUKIKO: Take a look at this.

  


She gestured him over to the article. He leaned forward and stayed silent, eyeing up every single word. She watched, eager for his answer. 

  


TSUKIKO: Well? Who does this belong to?

  
NAKAMI: I… don’t know.

  


TSUKIKO: You can’t be serious. We might have a repeat mastermind running around the school, _yet you don’t know who it is!?_

  


NAKAMI: W-Well… nothing by itself points to one of our classmates. This is only one piece of evidence and I don’t know the students well enough to-

  


TSUKIKO: _Then take some action!_ Break into people’s rooms, look at their articles, even use those piles of information in the surveillance room! I don’t know! Just do _something!_

  


NAKAMI: ...No. I… I can’t do that. 

  


NAKAMI: If I did that, I think… I _know…_ that it would cause nothing but problems. 

  


NAKAMI: It’s hard to see, but this motive’s put people onclose guard. I think the students are just one little push away from despair, and noticing that someone broke into their room and read their articles is a _very_ good tipping point. Wouldn’t you say so…?

  


She thought about the student's reactions. Having a vigilante, one who was accused of being the mastermind no less, break into everyone’s room would make things even worse than where she was now.

  


TSUKIKO: ...Shit, you’re right. That’s the last thing _anyone_ needs right now.

  


NAKAMI: We’ll find out who this mastermind is. I promise. Maybe I can ask the others in the morning. They’re… 

  


NAKAMI: (dejected) ... _Really_ interested in what I have to say.

  


TSUKIKO: ...Is that a problem?

  


NAKAMI: It’s…

  


NAKAMI: ...It’s not an issue of enjoyment. It’s about them having someone to look to. And maybe that’s what’s keeping us alive right now.

  


NAKAMI: Speaking of which, it’s high time you return to your room. Your absence will be nothing short of worrying.

  


TSUKIKO: You didn’t answer my question. 

  


NAKAMI: Haven’t we had enough questions for the night, ma’am?

  


TSUKIKO: As a matter of fact, no. 

  


NAKAMI: Well, _I_ have. As long as I’m here, you’re under my authority. And I’m not letting you be alone in a room full of potential motives. Understand?

  


The second the words left his mouth, Nakami looked a tinge regretful through his rigid appearance. 

  


TSUKIKO: ...Sure. Lead the way. 

  


NAKAMI: V-Very well...

  


The duo walked through the entrance of the stairwell, following the rope pathway closely. They were silent for the longest time until-

  


TSUKIKO: Why are you doing this?

  


NAKAMI: I told you that already.

  


TSUKIKO: No, I mean why are you _acting_ like this?

  


NAKAMI: I… don’t know what you’re talking about. 

  


TSUKIKO: Come on, dude. You never acted like this before. 

  


NAKAMI: Then maybe I should have. 

  


TSUKIKO: You don’t have to keep this going, you know. Just because I was hiding a part of myself doesn’t mean _you_ should. 

  


NAKAMI: _Tsukiko, I advise you to stop talking._

  


Nakami spoke with a new type of sternness, one much different than the one he'd been trying to fake. And unlike the cracked facade he was trying to use, Tsukiko didn't want to risk pushing this side of Nakami.

  


The conversation tapered off and left them in quietness again. It lasted throughout the rest of the trip, right to when she was escorted to the front of her dorm room. 

  


NAKAMI: There you are. Now please, try not to sneak off again.

  


TSUKIKO: Yeah, I’m not promising that. But I’ll stay out of your hair for the rest of the night.

  


Pulling open the door, she was ready to step inside.

  


NAKAMI: Ma’am?

  


She looked over at him.

  


NAKAMI: …

  


NAKAMI: Make sure to have a good night's sleep.

  


TSUKIKO: ...You too.

  


With nothing else stopping her, she shut the door, lied in bed, and finally fell asleep. 


	6. Another Day In The Business

Still a little tired from last night’s excursion, Tsukiko fought through her sleep, and the thoughts of the mysterious article in the stairwell, to get ready for the day. 

After a quick shower and a change into one of her countless identical outfits, she opened the door and anticipated the inevitable. Sure enough, Nakami stood guard at its entrance. Yesterday night’s conversation had only seemed to make things worse, because he looked more rigid than ever. 

NAKAMI: ...Lead the way.

TSUKIKO: Still doing this, are you?

NAKAMI: …

She bolted in front of him and headed out towards the stage room, not bothering to exchange another word with him. 

It wasn’t long, though, before she spotted another unwelcoming face. 

Chie was outside the dorm room, kneeling in front of the hallway passage. She dipped a trowel in a bucket labelled "Joint Compound", slathering it on the crease while talking to Benjiro. 

CHIE: Not a chance.

BENJIRO: What do you mean "not a chance"? Let me in that fucking passageway!

CHIE: I said _no_. Those articles are off-limits, especially to the likes of you.

BENJIRO: What, afraid I'll find something you don’t want me to?

BENJIRO: (evil smirk) Then you’re too late. I already have most of the information I need.

BENJIRO: Now, I suggest allowing me entrance. It would be a tragedy if someone had one of their articles leaked to the rest of the class. 

BENJIRO: And I don't know about you, but finding out a businesswoman's underlings ran her company to the ground tells a _lot_ about one's teaching methods, don't you think?

CHIE: ...

NAKAMI: Um, excuse me. What’s going on over here? 

BENJIRO: Ah, the constable’s back. Having fun leading a bunch of liars? 

NAKAMI: S-Sir, I need you to stop harassing our classmate.

BENJIRO: So pursuing the truth _isn't_ something you vouch for? That's a very interesting stance for an enforcer of the law to have.

BENJIRO: Then again, I shouldn't be surprised. There's a lot of interesting stories here I have to work with. And, unless you want yours plastered on every room in this school, I suggest you back the hell off.

NAKAMI: ...I could say the same for you, Benjiro.

NAKAMI: Keep this up and you'll be having a full-scale investigation of your own article. And with the way you’re conducting your business, I doubt you'd be able to benefit from it anymore if that happens.

BENJIRO: …

BENJIRO: ...A ruthless tactic, wouldn’t you say, officer? Very impressive. Maybe you aren't so worthless after all.

NAKAMI: N-No, that's not-

BENJIRO: No need to be so modest. Police work like that is exactly what we're missing right now.

BENJIRO: You've made your case. Now, have fun living with it. 

While Benjiro left with a smug look of satisfaction, Nakami was left stuck in his own thoughts. 

NAKAMI: I'm… I'm not...

CHIE: Ignore him. He’s trying to get under your skin. 

NAKAMI: Y-Yes, ma’am...

CHIE: You better. Now, what’s the situation with our prisoner?

TSUKIKO: Chie, what are you doing exactly?

CHIE: Speaking with a trained officer. So I suggest you don’t get involved. 

NAKAMI: I, uh, think she was talking about the wall…

CHIE: (blushing) ...Of course.

CHIE: I’ve sealed off all unnecessary passages in the school. If Monokuma’s putting us through another motive, then I’m not letting history repeat itself. 

CHIE: We’re going through the gym passage and _only_ the gym passage. And if you’re stupid enough to try using it, then I have a personal guard who’ll take care of you _very_ quickly. Understand?

NAKAMI: Um… are you allowed to do this? 

CHIE: Don’t care. 

NAKAMI: M-Miss!

CHIE: Ito, my fate isn’t your concern. However, Tsukiko’s whereabouts are. Speaking of which, did you find her in that passage last night?

CHIE: (glaring) She seems like the type to engage in our motive. 

NAKAMI: …

NAKAMI: ...No, not at all. I think her disappearance was a false alarm. 

CHIE: You better not be lying, Ito. Because protecting a known criminal would be spitting in the face of your job. 

NAKAMI: Scout’s honor. 

CHIE: Then I apologize for wasting your time. It seems like that decision was _another_ bad judgement call on my end...

CHIE: ...I need to get back to work. Don’t bug me anymore, got it?

While Chie turned back to continue her mission, the two left. Between Tsukiko’s disgruntlement and Nakami’s blushing face and averted gaze, they remained tight-lipped for the rest of the trip.

\---

Without any more surprise visits, Tsukiko and Nakami successfully made it to the stage room. Inside, Yutaka’s tapping, Misao’s chatter and Ichika’s merry laugh were all audible, even from a few feet away. 

Despite her clutching tightly onto the door handle, Nakami was not bothering to move from his place. 

TSUKIKO: Well? Don’t you have to follow me inside or something?

NAKAMI: That’s… a recommendation, not an obligation. 

TSUKIKO: ...Whatever you say, dude.

Pulling open the door, the room’s good will luckily didn’t collapse at her presence. In fact, it was more packed than ever, all either practicing their routine, chatting, or flitting around the room. And in the middle of the room was Yutaka, who was speaking to Ichika.

ICHIKA: Pfff, you really wondered where I was yesterday? Isn't that against all known laws of psychology?

ICHIKA: If you really wanna know what happened, I got caught up in the hustle and bustle of the show! Writing, scheduling, recruiting, the whole shebang!

ICHIKA: Sorry about missing your practice, my mind must’ve gone blank or something! And, considering me, that really isn’t that hard! Is there a way I can make it up to you? 

YUTAKA: _Many_. Employing better time management, turning your self deprecation into actual drive, taking your responsibilities seriously… 

ICHIKA: Of course, of course! But before I get to that, might I add you’re doing a fantastic job? Your dance skills are even better than usual!

YUTAKA: (blushing and hiding under his hat) Miss, I can’t work under these conditions… 

NORIKO: ...Hey, Ichika. Need any help? 

ICHIKA: You being here is enough help as it is! Now, what’s your plan for the show? Something love-themed, I’m guessing?

NORIKO: Actually, I was hoping just to volunteer. 

NORIKO: (nervous) ...I’d rather not be on stage. 

NORIKO: Just… if you need anything, let me know, okay? I know I’m not much, but I should be enough. 

ICHIKA: Works for me! I’d say talk to Yuuna if you want something to do!

NORIKO: But… she’s not here. 

MISAO: Say, neither is Asami! Anyone know where they’re doing? 

ICHIKA: Ditching this dumpster fire of a show, probably! Guess they know they can be _fashion-_ ably late! 

MISAO: (blushing) What if they’re doing “Number Seventeen” together? You think they’ll let me be an extra eight-point five~? 

YUTAKA: Whatever the hell they’re doing, they need to be quicker about it. We still need to get the new recruits in order.

NORIKO: If you can, I’d advise you to hurry. I _really_ need something to do right now...

MISAO: Aw, are you worried about that article-

NORIKO: _KEEP YOUR MOUTH SHUT._

NORIKO: ...I... I-I mean... 

HARUTO: Don't fret so much, miss! You're gonna be like a superhero! Making people fall in love, spreading happiness, and kicking butt!

HARUTO: All you need is an arch nemesis! It'll be The Devil's Cupid vs... say, Ryou, whatcha wanna call yourself?

RYOU: ...It doesn't matter to me.

NORIKO: You... feeling better?

RYOU: One should not worry about… a-about… 

RYOU: (tearing up) ...E-Excuse me for a moment. 

Ryou rushed out of the room. From outside, they could hear muffled sobbing. 

NORIKO: ...That's it. I can't do this anymore.

NORIKO: You’re all nice and everything, but I... I have to get back to my room. Before one of you greedy fucking assholes-

NORIKO: ...Sorry.

Just like Ryou before her, Noriko fled the room, slamming the door shut.

ICHIKA: Ohohohoho! Guess they couldn’t put up with me either! 

HARUTO: Aw man, it looks like we’re out two heroes…

MISAO: Hmmm? Is everyone really wanting to miss the chance to learn about people?

YUTAKA: That’s their problem, not ours! I am _not_ letting some despair-ridden nobodies ruin Ichika’s dream for us! 

YUTAKA: Now, everyone! Get back to work! We have a lot needing to be done, like proper use of our time, catching up on Yuuna’s missing work-

MISAO: Hey, Yutaka, is something off about you?

YUTAKA: Yes, because I’m actually trying to lead this rat race for a change! _Now stop fucking around and work on that stunt you promised to do!_

HARUTO: Something off? He looks the same to me! Do you think a changeling took his place or something? 

MISAO: No, that’s the real him. See that face? Yutaka only ever blinks that much before _really_ big performances! 

Yutaka grimaced at Misao, but his words seemed to get caught in his throat. 

TSUKIKO: ...Yutaka?

The sides of his mouth began to quiver, while his blinking got faster. 

YUTAKA: ...Sorry for being so weak. I'm... I'm just… 

YUTAKA: I’m… trying not to think about that article, but it’s impossible. All it is is a brutal reminder of what I left behind and what I might never see again. 

YUTAKA: T-The thought of it keeps coming back over and over again. And they just seem to be getting worse and worse. W-What if I can’t control them and… I give Monokuma… 

His voice trailed off into a fit of sobbing.

MISAO: Yutaka too? This thing everyone keeps doing today is really contagious, isn’t it? 

HARUTO: Don’t cry, mister! How about I tell you a story? I call this one “The Dancing Machine vs. The Death Trap”!

TSUKIKO: Uh… let's maybe _not_ tell that one. Do you have any ideas, Ichika?

Ichika’s usual giddy smile faltered, eventually shrinking into something much smaller. Her bright eyes dulled, lit up only by an empathetic gaze. 

She walked towards Yutaka, leaned in, and wrapped her arms around him tightly. 

ICHIKA: ...Hey, hang in there, okay?

ICHIKA: It may be hard now, but I know you’ll get through it. And when you do, you’ll be stronger than ever. I guarantee it. 

Though unexpected, the hug seemed to work. The two let the moment linger before Yutaka’s sobbing faded away. When it was over, Ichika quickly jerked back. 

ICHIKA: ...Soooooo let’s get a smile back on that face of yours! I know you can do it!

All of a sudden, Tsukiko heard something outside the room. Muffled voices shot back remarks to each other, slowly growing louder as they approached.

ASAMI: Girl, this is going to be fucking fabulous!

YUUNA: Asami, don't you think we might be disrupting those in the halls…?

Asami kicked open the door with dramatic flair.

ASAMI: Sorry we're late, bitches!

YUUNA: My apologies. We had an emergency situation. 

ASAMI: (wink) If _that's_ what you want to call it, honey!

They looked around, seeing the crowd of people who gathered around Yutaka. 

YUUNA: ...Is everything alright? 

ICHIKA: Oh, just another day in paradise, I’m afraid! 

ICHIKA: Whelp, it was nice seeing you two for half a second, but I really gotta fly! I got some minds that need to be changed! Hopefully, you don’t _mind!_ Ohohohoho!

Ichika, like so many times before, rushed out of the room.

MISAO: Lucky! What was it like having a girl held tight and close to you, Yutaka?

YUTAKA: (blushing hard) D-Don’t be foolish, th-this happens all the time in… _partner dances..._

ASAMI: Clearly. 

While the group chatted, Tsukiko was left watching what Ichika had left behind. 

_It looks like it’s not just me. A lot of sadness really_ is _lingering through this place after all. One that’s just turning us into worse versions of ourselves._

_...Should I really be leaving that killing game article lying around in a place like this?_

She looked around at the face of her classmates. Each one of them seemed like good people. 

_But being a good person didn’t stop Yutaka’s worrying._

She let the thought drift in her mind. She knew what she needed to do. 

Not caring whether anyone noticed or not, she slipped out of the room. She figured that even if she was spotted, nobody would care if a murderer wasn’t in the same room as them. 

When she left, she noticed the halls were surprisingly empty. For once, she was truly alone. And, after the experience she’d been having, she eagerly savored even the tiniest millisecond of it.

However, her mood was soured by seeing a certain someone approach from the left of the hallway. 

NAKAMI: Sorry I’m late! I was doing some… police work.

NAKAMI: ...Tsukiko, where are you going?

TSUKIKO: There’s no time to explain. Follow me. 

NAKAMI: I don't advise that until-

TSUKIKO: Do you want to help save this classroom or not?

After a moment of hesitation, he followed cautiously behind.

\-----

Even before stepping inside, the gym had an oppressive air. It was a place that held so much hurt, distrust and sadness in it’s short history with the class. However, thanks to Chie, it was also the only path she could take to help fix things.

Really, the one thing she really had to worry about was the guard. There had only been two people who she didn’t see all day and, maybe if she was lucky enough, the one manageable person would be put in charge. 

She cracked the door open. Inside, the area had returned back to its original state. There was no glass littering the ground, no television lying in the middle of the room, and certainly no dead body oozing blood from underneath it. Though she was relieved, she still felt a pang of guilt just being there. 

On the top of the stage paced the guard. When they spotted Tsukiko, they grabbed the hockey stick leaning on the wall, shrunk back as far as they could, and pointed the piece of equipment at her like a sword. 

HIBIKI: S-S-Stay back! I’m w-w-w-warning you! 

It looked like Tsukiko had finally gotten lucky. 

She gestured Nakami inside. Upon seeing an officer’s face, Hibiki lowered his guard and let his arms settle by his side. Still, as the two approached, he continued to tremble. 

HIBIKI: C-Can you… C-Can you please s-s-stop Tsukiko from entering? 

NAKAMI: Um… Well… Isn’t that _your_ job? 

HIBIKI: Y-Yes but… b-but...

Hibiki trailed off, staring at the two the same way he looked at the cameras. She knew as well as he did that, with their extra feet, weight, and experiences, he didn’t stand a chance stopping them if he tried. 

It was obvious he wasn’t there by choice. 

TSUKIKO: Hibiki, if you didn’t want to do this, you could have told Chie no...

HIBIKI: B-But… I can’t let her down. Sh-She already expects so much from me. Wh-What if she finds out that I left and someone got in and read someone else’s article and murdered someone and-

NAKAMI: I don’t think she’s talking about her. Do _you_ want to do this? 

HIBIKI: ...W-Will I get arrested for saying that?

NAKAMI: (smile) Not at all. 

HIBIKI: Th-Then... no. I actually wanted to… um… 

HIBIKI: I… I wanted to see if anyone w-would let me volunteer in the upcoming acts. M-Maybe if I had to stand in front of everyone, then I could… c-could become less like me. 

HIBIKI: (nervous laugh) M-Maybe one of your personalities will rub off on me. I-It would be a little nice to live like Misao or Yutaka for a day…

TSUKIKO: Then how about we help you through this? 

TSUKIKO: The rehearsal’s still going on. You should get going before-

He raised his hockey stick, poking Tsukiko in the ribs with it before she could take a step closer. 

HIBIKI: S-Sorry. I s-still c-c-can’t let you do that…

NAKAMI: Don’t worry, I’ll be monitoring her the entire time.

Hibiki paused, silently weighing his options.

Finally, he lowered the hockey stick. 

HIBIKI: Th-This… This isn’t against your c-code of honor, right?

NAKAMI: (smiling) That’s not for you to worry about.

Hibiki nodded violently, averting his gaze and quietly gesturing them forward. Opening the hidden passage, they ventured into the darkness. 

\----

By now, entering the hidden room was second nature to Tsukiko. She slipped into the corridor, slid open the door and stepped inside, all without issue. 

She ignored what little was left of the motives and went to the article's usual spot, ready to grab it and solve the mystery behind it.

It was gone.

TSUKIKO: WHAT!? But it was just here!

TSUKIKO: Nakami! I need you to help me look around this place!

NAKAMI: Ma’am, is this what you brought us down here for?

TSUKIKO: I didn’t bring you, you brought _yourself_ _!_ Now do you want to protect the others or not?

NAKAMI: Of course I do. But... it’s pointless to check _here._

TSUKIKO: Pointless? What are you, Koto?

NAKAMI: No, I’m not. Look around. Where could an article possibly be hidden? 

NAKAMI: There’s no space between the slab of metal and the wall to slip something inside, no papers hidden underneath the other articles, and no signs of any other hidden surfaces. 

NAKAMI: Besides, there’s also the new rule that comes into play. By hiding that article, it’s twice as likely that it would be damaged. Yet Monokuma hasn’t executed anyone yet.

TSUKIKO: Why the hell would he execute the person controlling them? 

NAKAMI: W-Well…

NAKAMI: How do we know this belongs to the mastermind? Why would they give us a clue about who they are and what they’ve done? 

TSUKIKO: Because they think we can’t solve it! But we’re a lot smarter than they’re giving us credit for!

NAKAMI: I’m just thinking we may want to give this more time-

TSUKIKO: We don’t _have_ time! Someone’s out there with a lifetime’s worth of sins, and they’re just hiding that away like it never existed! We need to do something about that right now!

NAKAMI: Don’t you understand? This is what Monokuma _wants._

NAKAMI: I... think he left that article here on purpose, then took it away for this exact reason. He knew that at least one person would get riled up over it.

NAKAMI: Please, don’t let that person be you. I… _They_ like you too much.

TSUKIKO: I'm not taking that chance. Now, can you stop beating around the bush actually help me?

NAKAMI: That’s against my code of conduct, ma’am.

TSUKIKO: What code of conduct? Helping a criminal, or Chie getting mad at you? What’s worse? That or a mastermind running around?

NAKAMI: ...I haven't gathered anything concrete yet, so please just give me a little more time. Just make sure not to tell anyone about this… event. We don’t want to start a mass panic. 

Tsukiko could feel herself burning up. However, with a trained officer as her opposition, she did her best to subdue her flames.

TSUKIKO: Geez, is that all this is to you? Personal appearance? 

NAKAMI: If it helps, I, uh, did find some information. But I’ll need to investigate further before anything can be done yet.

TSUKIKO: And how hard have you been investigating, exactly? 

NAKAMI: That… is not my main duty, ma’am.

TSUKIKO: Then what duty is it? The sixth? 

NAKAMI: ...How about you take a break for the night? Leave everything to me for now, I mean. 

NAKAMI: (smiling) Consider this your day off from me.

She thought it over, with the prospect of avoiding being treated like a feral animal being _very_ tempting.

TSUKIKO: ...Sure. But when can I expect to see those results?

NAKAMI: That’s private information, ma’am. 

Annoyed but thankful she was finally free from police custody for the time being, Tsukiko went her separate ways and headed upstairs.

With that, Tsukiko was finally alone again. Though it had only been a few days, the feeling of complete freedom had grown alien to her. 

Finally, she truly had some free time to burn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long delay! General rewrites kinda got in the way of me releasing anything.
> 
> Anyways, it's time for [a second set of free time events!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21808795/chapters/52041997) But considering I'm still missing a couple of people's, I guess I'll be hitting another hiatus. See you in another two months!


	7. Talent Your Troubles Away

Rising up from her bed the following day, the anthem of “Rise and Shine” Tsukiko was so used to was drowned out by loud rapping on her door. 

_...That’s not Nakami. He_ never _knocks._

Paranoia clung to her like a magnet. What if someone had found out about her article? Or, even worse, what if the person hiding the second killing had come to make sure it _stayed_ hidden? 

Though her instincts got her ready to draw her weapon, reality set in when she looked at her gun-barren surroundings. If she was going to stay safe, then she needed to get creative.

There weren’t many options to choose from. So, picking up the first thing she could find sprawled on the ground, she cautiously approached the door. Keeping her weapon at her side until necessary, she swung open the door.

In front of her was Benjiro, who held a notepad in one hand and had his other lowered by the door. His head craned to the weapon tightly clutched in his hands. Though his eyes stayed obscured by his glasses, his mocking smile let her know it hadn’t gone unnoticed. 

BENJIRO: Well, well, well, have the mighty fallen. What do you expect to do with that coat hanger, beat me to death? 

TSUKIKO: What do you want, Benji?

BENJIRO: The facts. And the sooner you give them to me, the sooner we’re done here. 

TSUKIKO: Well, there’s nothing left about me to know. 

BENJIRO: Whoever said this was about you?

He pulled out the pencil behind his ears, lowering it to the blank pages of his notebook. 

BENJIRO: Tell me, what’s your relationship with Nakami Ito? 

BENJIRO: Has exposed contact to him led to any signs of police corruption? Are you aware of what his police credentials are? What information do you have about his past? 

TSUKIKO: ...Benjiro, do you know _anything_ about Nakami?

BENJIRO: Tsss, of course I fucking do. Is it illegal for me to get a second source for a proper citation? Because, the last time I checked, you’ve done _far_ worse.

TSUKIKO: Then share some of that information with me.

BENJIRO: Give me five thousand Monocoins and you’ve got yourself a deal. 

TSUKIKO: _Five thousand!?_ What the hell is wrong with you!? 

BENJIRO: What, do you think I’m obligated to help you? This isn’t some life-or-death, forced-team-exercise shit like Noboru’s death. 

BENJIRO: This time, it’s all about the truth. And, unlike our last excursion, I don’t have to be something I’m not to try and find it. 

TSUKIKO: Well, I can’t give any more “truth” to you. Sorry. 

BENJIRO: _For fuck sakes!_

BENJIRO: Fine then. Scouring his room is a _lot_ more exciting than staring at yours, anyways. I’d rather be looking for notes than endlessly staring at the one taped on your door. 

BENJIRO: Maybe I’ll even tell a certain architect that he’s missing his post today, if I’m feeling adventurous enough. _Something_ to make his life a living hell…

Grumbling under his breath, Benjiro slipped into the room across from hers. Nakami’s pixel sprite stared back, reminding Tsukiko that, even when he wasn’t there, it always felt like Nakami was monitoring her every move.

Curious what Benjiro meant, she checked her door. Sure enough, a small, white piece of paper was taped over her door’s icon. From the messy handwriting, she already knew who it was from.

> _Everyone, meet in the gym!_
> 
> _I have a special surprise for you guys~_
> 
> _-Ichika_

_A surprise? Do we really need_ more _surprises?_

_Still, could that mean… she found what I’ve been looking for?_

_..If that’s the case, I better hurry._

\---------------

Tsukiko burst through the gym door the second she arrived. Yutaka, Misao, Haruto, Yuuna and Asami were all scattered around the room, each working hard and conversing with one another. Ichika, meanwhile, was missing in action. 

YUUNA: That would be… _great_. Just out of general curiosity, you tested this stunt properly, right? 

MISAO: I did not do that, no!

HARUTO: Then can _I_ do the stunt instead?

MISAO: It’s a two-man effort, but sure! How does a 30% chance of death sound to you?

YUTAKA: Yeah, that’s not happening. Your… Dad… Yutaka… absolutely refuses.

HARUTO: Dad Yutaka? That’s not a real thing. Don’t just make up things like that, mister…

YUTAKA: _Like you’re one to talk!_

MISAO: Say, how about you take Haruto’s place? That way, you and Yuuna can have some _very_ close bonding!

YUUNA: (blushing hard) _Nonsense! Haruto works just fine!_

While the others continued to banter, Tsukiko watched as Yutaka sat on to the stage. Today, he was free of tears, or at least any visible signs of them. Just in case though, she decided to approach anyways.

TSUKIKO: ...Hey, are you feeling any better today?

Yutaka looked over her nervously, looking for any signs of malcontent. When he realized she had none, he spoke authoritatively. 

YUTAKA: ...Indeed I am.

YUTAKA: But you better not act like this is a trend. I’d like to spend the rest of my time here as a human being, not someone you all think is made out of porcelain.

HARUTO: But mister, didn't you tell me how super scared you were of breaking into that article room the other day? 

YUTAKA: (blushing, hiding under his hat) ...That’s a necessary exception.

MISAO: Either way, glad to see that failed theatre performance didn’t let you down! 

YUTAKA: Thank you. I-

He paused. 

YUTAKA: _H-How did you know what my article was!?_

TSUKIKO: Dude, anyone with eyes could have figured yours out…

MISAO: It's not just his! Ever since those papers showed up, I've been having a _reeeeal_ close look at them!

MISAO: Asami, yours was probably one of the neatest! I would've never guessed that about you~

ASAMI: Sh-Shut your mouth, you lying little snake! I took mine the day it showed up! 

MISAO: I know! I broke into your room!

ASAMI: _WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU!?_

MISAO: Huh? Why the strange face? All I’m doing is getting to know you guys better! 

MISAO: It was pretty easy, too! I just needed to weed out which article belonged to who, and next stop: Friendship City! Or maybe even Romance Avenue~

YUUNA: J-Just how many of these did you read, Misao?

MISAO: Let's see.. About… thirteen of the things? 

MISAO: See, one of them went missing before I could get a good look at it. And, try as I might, I can’t find it anywhere! Crazy, right? 

TSUKIKO: _Who’s connected to each one?_

MISAO: Well, that’s hard to say right now! Some of those articles even left _me_ stumped! 

MISAO: As much as I try, I don't know _everything_ about you guys! Like that whole Neon Justice thing! That slipped right past me when looking you up! 

MISAO: But I’ve got most of the class figured out already! Here, I can even share a few of the _really_ good ones if you want!

ASAMI: _Keep your mouth shut, you unsightly little turd!_

MISAO: (gasp) A pet name already? These articles really _are_ heaven on Earth! 

ASAMI: Same for you, Tsukiko! I’m not letting your grubby hands on everyone’s information!

TSUKIKO: You don’t understand! I _need_ it! 

ASAMI: For _what?_ Trying to find an excuse to murder everyone?

TSUKIKO: _Can you trust me for a minute!? Someone who started a second killing game is running around, and ignoring them is just going to get us all killed!_

Tsukiko paused, realizing all too late what came out of her mouth. The room’s expressions varied from person to person, but all locked eyes with her. 

YUTAKA: ...That’s impossible. The only game to happen in centuries is our own.

ASAMI: I-If this is some sick joke, then it’s not funny! You don’t just lie about shit like this, Tsukiko! 

HARUTO: What? You’ve been holding out on me?

HARUTO: C’mon, you gotta tell me all the gritty details! Who died? Do you know where this was being held? On a scale of one to ten, how cool were the murders and executions? 

MISAO: Why is everyone taking that killing game article so seriously? It wasn’t nearly as interesting as the ones connected to the _real_ stars of the show! 

YUUNA: Y-You… You don’t mind if we’re given more details, right? It _does_ seem like the just thing to do in a situation like this, after all... 

TSUKIKO: There were sixteen people, each around our age. All of them were found dead in an abandoned building somewhere.

TSUKIKO: I wish there was more I could tell you, but the article went missing yesterday. Nakami’s helping me investigate and everything.

YUTAKA: And he _hasn’t_ ditched his responsibilities yet?

YUUNA: Yutaka… 

YUTAKA: Look, that man can’t be fully trusted with a task like this. Having someone as wishy-washy as him in charge is only going to provide wishy-washy results. 

YUTAKA: Besides, a cop running around doing everything isn’t nearly as effective as everyone else doing the same thing. We need to delegate tasks!

YUTAKA: We’ll split up in groups again, for at least two hours. And make sure to keep track of any places you check alone. Then tonight, we report our findings! Got it!?

Before they could spring into action, the gym door loudly burst open. In the entranceway stood Ichika who, through the gigantic smile on her face, looked back at them with bloodshot eyes with bags under them. 

ICHIKA: Sorry I’m late, everyone! 

YUUNA: Are… you okay? 

ICHIKA: Of course! Just a bit tired from crafting my wasted paper of a comedy skit! 

ASAMI: Darling, what the hell were you doing all night: trying to run a talent show or applying for Insomniac Of The Year? Rest that face, bitch, and don’t come back until you actually look your best! 

ICHIKA: Ohohohoho! Me? Looking my best? Maybe _you_ should be the Ultimate Comedian! 

ICHIKA: Anywho, who’s ready for that surprise? 

HARUTO: Me, me, me! What do you think it is? Is it a present?

MISAO: What about a cake?

HARUTO: _What about a cake in the shape of a present!?_

MISAO: _Or a present in the shape of a cake!?_

ASAMI: Can it be a separate brain cell for these two? 

YUTAKA: I don’t give a shit what it is! You can’t just be running off and neglecting your duties! That talent show could be happening much sooner than we can anticipate! Even tonight!

ICHIKA: Ding ding ding! We have a winner!

YUTAKA: Exactly! So you need to get your shit in gear and prepare-

YUTAKA: _WHAT!?_

ICHIKA: _Surprise!_ Everyone’s morale is going down the drain, y’know? That motive has _really_ gotten to some people! 

ASAMI: Hold the fuck on! We’ve hardly practiced at all!

ICHIKA: Aw, I’m sure you’ll be fine without it! Anything you throw out will be applause-worthy, Asami!

ASAMI: Well, yeah. But that’s not the point! 

ICHIKA: I know you all hate me for this, but it’s too late to go back now! We already moved some stuff to the stage room! Yuuna, it’s your time to shine!

YUUNA: Er, well, we could do that… but wouldn’t it be better if we postpone it for tonight? That way, everyone will have emptier schedules and-

ICHIKA: Sorry, we can’t! But I know you’ll do amazing! Just think of this as training back at that estate you work on!

HARUTO: No, miss! She work at a-

YUUNA: _You’re absolutely right!_ Let’s not make any more fuss!

ICHIKA: Then let’s get going, shall we? Right now, perhaps?

YUUNA: Er, alright. See you all later…?

ICHIKA: Meet you all in the stage room in a half-hour! 

As quickly as she arrived, Ichika vanished with Yuuna in tow.

HARUTO: Well, it looks like your plan went straight down the drain, mister! 

YUTAKA: (sulking) Dammit, I should have known that was a stupid move...

TSUKIKO: I promise I’ll do whatever I can once the night’s over. However, I need to know you actually trust me with this.

TSUKIKO: You can hate me as much as you want after we find this thing. But it’s too risky right now. Just for now, we need to put the past behind us. If we don't, then who knows how many more bodies we're going to end up with?

TSUKIKO: So, are you with me or not? 

ASAMI: …

ASAMI: ...Whatever.

YUTAKA: If it’s necessary, then yes.

MISAO: I never doubted my favorite killer!

HARUTO: Easy! You’re pretty cool either way, miss! 

TSUKIKO: Didn’t you threaten to poke out my eyes two days ago?

HARUTO: That was then! This is now!

With the comfort of even the most temporary of support, Tsukiko smiled.

TSUKIKO: Thanks guys. Now, who’s ready to make this the best damn talent show ever?

\-----------

Through the strenuous last-minute performances, the half hour came and went. With anticipation and a little dread, they team wrapped up, packed up whatever props they needed, and headed down to the stage room. 

Just by arriving, it was clear right away that Yuuna and Ichika had gone all-out. A large banner saying “TALENT SHOW” hung just above the door frame, while a chalkboard stand lovingly listed everyone in the show. 

They weren’t the only ones there, either. Ryou, Noriko and Hibiki were working together to lift a large object through the door. Everyone had already entered the room, not thinking twice about the people they were performing for. However, Tsukiko decided to approach her classmates one last time before the show. 

HIBIKI: L-Like this?

RYOU: Very good. Now, follow my lead inside. With my golden spirit, we will provide this ornament the proper home of which it desires. 

NORIKO: Actually, _I_ have final say where this goes. 

RYOU: Nonsense. It is best to follow in the path of true glory.

NORIKO: If it gets us set up faster, sure...

TSUKIKO: Hey, what’s going on?

Noriko looked at her, hesitant. She eyed her up and down, frowning the entire time. However, after a few seconds, she lowered her guard slightly.

NORIKO: ...If you expect an apology, you’re not getting one.

TSUKIKO: No, I just wanted to know what you’re doing with that box. 

NORIKO: If you must know, Ichika had me set up a matchmaking service in the stage room. She even found a booth and everything. 

NORIKO: She’s _very_ adamant about the prospect of love. Fitting, for a woman with as much compassion as her.

NORIKO: Speaking of which, do you want to participate? 

TSUKIKO: Sorry, but not right now. Maybe after the show?

NORIKO: (shrug) Hell, you don’t have to do this at all. Lord knows how anyone could find love in a place like this…

NORIKO: (smirk) But, hey. It’s worth a shot. 

TSUKIKO: What about the other two?

RYOU: Well, after a moment of downpour, I was given a beacon to follow back into the sunlight. You see, I have been bestowed the great honor of being your starting act.

TSUKIKO: Wait a second. Isn’t Ichika going first?

RYOU: I am unaware of your grand scheme, but she gave me her word first-hand. I am, as she says, the warm-up performance.

TSUKIKO: I see! So, you’re only on for a few minutes, then?

RYOU: WHAT!?

RYOU: I-I mean, yes. My performance would very well be the shortest of them all, wouldn’t it?

RYOU: Isn’t… that… wonderful...

TSUKIKO: Uh, sure… And you, Hibiki?

HIBIKI: M-Me? I’m… I’m, uh, free for the afternoon. Ch-Chie’s been trying to make this a mandatory event, s-so she’s switched guarding shifts with me for now.

NORIKO: And I must say, he’s doing a very good job with his new tasks.

HIBIKI: (blushing) Aw, y-you don’t really mean that… 

HIBIKI: ...S-Speaking of which, sh-should we…

NORIKO: Right. Sorry, but we can’t stick around for much longer. Good luck on your… thing. 

The trio carried the stand, maneuvering it through the door frame. Once they’re inside, however, Tsukiko noticed a lone figure previously hidden from view. 

Koto leaned on the back wall, sending judgmental glances her way. Still, she approached. 

> _Dammit, it was so nice not seeing that face of yours again._

TSUKIKO: Then why did you bother showing up here, then?

> _Because I thought it would be an obligation._

> _I assumed that Ichika, in all her delusional fuckery, would kick down that door and start hounding me to join her show. So, I thought I’d come here myself and make the pain a lot quicker._

TSUKIKO: She has all she needs. Besides, I don’t think she needs someone like you joining. 

> _She also didn’t need a murderer to join, either. But here you are._
> 
> _At least you have common sense about this sort of thing. Because Ichika sure as fuck doesn’t._
> 
> _Funny, I guess she finally took the hint that this was a waste of my time. And all it took was at least fifty rejections from me. That must be a new record for her._
> 
> _Why the fuck she’s bothering with me so much, I’ll never know. Either way though, it’s awful for both her and I. And she needs to get that through her thick skull for once._

After writing the last line, Koto shook his head. However, his reaction lasted exactly a second before he seemingly noticed, rebuilding his sly grin when he continued writing. 

> _I’m also here to watch your merry band of idiots sputter out faster than Noboru’s lifespan._
> 
> _Then again, knowing you all, I can see you letting the motive slide for a bunch of half-wits performing half-assed performances._

TSUKIKO: And are you one of those people?

> _Me? Fuck no._

> _This situation is just another bleak level of despair in the toppling tower of our hopeless situation. And, as soon as everything starts crashing down on us, at least I’ll know I was the only one smart enough to bring a hard hat._
> 
> _Besides, do you know how stupid it is that people are being bent out of shape over a piece of paper? Benjiro won’t stop pestering me, Noriko has threatened to tear off my hands multiple times, and just last night, some jackass sobbing their eyes out woke me up at three in the morning._
> 
> _Really, all of this has been one big annoyance._
> 
> _That doesn’t mean there aren't upsides, though. All it needs is someone who can spin it the right way._

He smiled wide, his face morphing into something much more sinister. 

> _Now, shouldn’t you be running along?_

\----------

Tsukiko finally entered the stage room. Sure enough, the outside area was just a prelude to what was lurking inside. 

Lights shone down onto the stage with majestic glory, lighting up the stage’s apron and closed curtains. 

Just like Noriko described, there were booths set up near the back wall. While one was just an empty table, the other had small pieces of kitchenware on top of it, alongside various ingredients. 

Finally, fourteen chairs were set up around the room, with at least two being set up per table. While most were scattered around, there was a particularly close set of tables near the stage, all of which had a single chair instead. 

The room, while still not as full as it was planned to be, was filled with life. While the trio from the halls were busy preparing the booth, running around the room was Yuuna, who was carrying a mountain of supplies in her arms. She looked tired, but kept it under wraps with a small smile. When she saw Tsukiko, it tightened even more.

YUUNA: Hi, Tsukiko… Want… Want some juice?

She held out a large piece of paper with her own name, trying to pass it to Tsukiko.

TSUKIKO: ...Yuuna, that’s your name tag. 

YUUNA: _Ahahaha!_ Good eye! I’ll... just…

Everything she held came crashing on the floor. Yuuna, however, ignored it and kept her smile plastered on. 

YUUNA: You’re looking… for your table, right? It’s… um… where did I put my floor plan…

TSUKIKO: Uh, I’m in the show, remember?

YUUNA: But I had a table set up-

TSUKIKO: Yuuna, are you alright? 

YUUNA: ...I’m sorry. There’s… just so much riding on this event and if it fails Ichika will be- 

TSUKIKO: It’s okay! Where did they go, anyways?

YUUNA: Backstage… I… I think…

While Yuuna juggled her responsibilities, Tsukiko climbed up the stage and passed through the curtains. Sure enough, her fellow performers were all chatting with one another. The first one to notice her presence was Ichika, who walked up to her with a smile. 

ICHIKA: You’re here? I thought you walked out on us! Not that I'd blame you!

HARUTO: What took so long, miss?

TSUKIKO: Sorry, I kinda got distracted talking to everyone…

ICHIKA: Some before-the-show morale boosting? Tsukiko, you’re a genius! Who did you talk to?

TSUKIKO: Well… Koto was-

ICHIKA: (eyes lighting up) Really? Koto bothered to show up to this disgrace of an event? That’s fantastic! Ooh! Maybe he wants to join the show!

TSUKIKO: Well, he _did_ mention something about a surprise…

ICHIKA: A surprise? For stupid old me? Wow! That man’s so thoughtful!

ASAMI: Darling, I think you’re thinking of somebody else...

HARUTO: Are you two a couple or something?

MISAO: If not, can you become one?

YUTAKA: _Misao, that’s a horrible idea!_

TSUKIKO: Uh, Ichika? We have a schedule of events, right?

ICHIKA: Oh! Right! That would probably be great right about now, huh?

ICHIKA: Aight! After Ryou’s done with his performance, it’ll go like this: me, Tsukiko, Haruto, Yutaka, Misao, then finally Asami.

ASAMI: Saving the winner for last, I see!

ICHIKA: Speaking of our opener, I should probably go check on him!

She was about to run out like usual, but Tsukiko grabbed her by the shoulder before she succeeded. 

TSUKIKO: He’s fine, trust me. 

TSUKIKO: Now, please. Just stay with us until the show starts. We haven’t seen you around since this thing started.

ICHIKA: ...

ICHIKA: ...Sure! Is there anything you guys want to talk about? Everyone’s routines? How much of a bomb you think this’ll be?

YUTAKA: ...How about we just practice?

ICHIKA: Right! Of course!

With only a few moments to spare, the group began cramming in any last-minute touches to their performance. 

Though tension was mounting the closer the show got, most of her peers seemed content. Ironically, the one person who seemed out-of-sorts was Ichika, who looked restless as she sat and looked over her notes.

Tsukiko was feeling the exact same way. 


	8. Voicing Concerns

Peering out of a spot in the curtains, Tsukiko witnessed Ryou positioned on stage, holding tightly onto his microphone and smiling from ear to ear. The door across from him creaked open, with Chie and Benjiro entering inside. 

RYOU: Welcome, my friends!

Benjiro instantly turned around to leave.  
  


RYOU: H-Hey! Come back! 

NORIKO: **_STEP THROUGH THAT DOOR AND I’LL END YOU._ **

Wearily, he turned around and found his seat. 

RYOU: Uh… Th-The main performance will be starting shortly. For the time being, I have been bestowed the honor of teaching you all tai chi! Now, may I have a volunteer?

Hibiki raised his hand high in the air. However, when he looked around and saw his was the only one up, he slowly tried lowering it. 

RYOU: Ah, wonderful! Come and position yourself up here, Hibiki! 

Looking a bit tense, he did, climbing up the stairs and standing directly beside him. 

RYOU: Now, what worries you most in this world, my dear boy?

HIBIKI: Creutzfeldt-Jakob disease, poliomyelitis, granulomatous amoebic encephalitis… O-Oh, and c-constant surveillance. 

RYOU: Yes, yes. I know all about those things. 

RYOU: Either way, soon those issues will melt away like the ice on a summer's eve. Follow my lead.

Ryou slowly bent his knees, raised his arms, then clasped them together and lowered them to his chest. Hibiki followed along, slowly going from confused and sloppy to perfect, eventually closing his eyes and letting the rhythm of his movement take hold of him.

RYOU: Now, describe how you feel.

HIBIKI: ...Calm. Really, really calm. 

RYOU: Excellent. Let this lesson stick with you as a reminder of your endurance. Now, open your eyes.

He did so peacefully. He looked out to the crowd, who all watched him carefully. 

In a split second, his nervousness returned and he ran off the stage. 

RYOU: Uh… the marvels of tai chi, everyone! 

The crowd let out a tepid applause. Though he looked displeased, Ryou shrugged and basked in it. Meanwhile, Tsukiko backed away from peering through the curtain and rejoined her performance members. 

HARUTO: How did the performance go?

TSUKIKO: Surprisingly well, actually. Looks like Ryou almost found his audience. 

YUTAKA: Well, that audience will need to stop applauding in about thirty seconds. Ichika, are you ready? 

ICHIKA: You sure there’s nothing left for me to do? 

YUTAKA: Nothing that can be done in less than thirty seconds, no. 

ICHIKA: I’m sure Yuuna’s getting smoked out there! I should go and help!

MISAO: Nah, she’ll be fine! There’s, like, five people she has to worry about! That’s child’s play for someone like her! 

ICHIKA: I’m sure she won’t mind! I’ll be back in two seconds, _I promise!_

ASAMI: Darling, nobody out there has made a fuss, have they? So, kick back, stay put, and relax for a while! You’ll see the audience again soon anyhow! 

ICHIKA: _There has to be something I can do!_ _Anything!_

TSUKIKO: ...Ichika, are you feeling okay?

  
  
ICHIKA: Me? Ohohohoho! I’m _fine!_ I just want to spare you all from the massive headache of my act early! 

ICHIKA: I swear, this new joke is a real crowd-disappointer! If they didn’t wish they were deaf after hearing my obnoxious voice, then they’ll try and make themselves! Let’s hope they brought some scissors along with them, am I right? 

ICHIKA: I tell ya, I’m not just putting the worst first, I’m launching a nuclear disaster of a joke straight into the eardrums! If they can survive this bomb, then they can survive anything else you guys throw their way! 

ICHIKA: This walking punchline-of-a-punchline is going to cause _way_ more despair than some stupid article! So, I say you should just let me walk out and _not_ ruin my own event! Maybe if I go over and help around, I can be useful for once! It’ll be a lot better than this future disaster of a talent show! 

ICHIKA: But then again, the night is still young! And I know _night_ out of the gate that I’ll probably mess that up, too! What kind of hostess or event planner or _anything_ could I possibly be? A lousy one, of course! Just like everything else I’ve ever done! I _fail_ to see what good I could possibly do! 

ICHIKA: Seriously! Get rid of me! My _slog_ of an existence will just _bog_ down you guys! And you don’t deserve that at all! You don’t even deserve to be in the same room as the walking pile of filth you’re talking to right now! 

ICHIKA: If I was gone, I’d _use-less_ of your precious time up! So do it! _DO IT!_

Just then, Ryou slipped backstage, looking content. He passed the microphone over to Ichika, who had returned to her usual smile. 

RYOU: It is your time to shine, Ichika.

ICHIKA: Thanks! I’d try and knock them dead, but that would probably actually kill them!

He paused. Though his eyes still remained firmly shut, he scrunched the rest of his face in discontent.

RYOU: Ichika… your spirit seems misaligned. Is something the matter?

ICHIKA: ...Thanks Ryou, but you’re worrying about the wrong person here! I’m feeling great! Though, “great” and me probably shouldn’t be in the same sentence! Ohohohoho! 

RYOU: ...Very well. But just to let you know, my tai chi is always open to-

She rushed onto the stage before he could finish his statement. 

Moving back to her hiding spot, Tsukiko watched Ichika strut onto stage, beaming to the crowd. 

ICHIKA: Hey, hey, hey, everyone! I hope you’re enjoying the show!

ICHIKA: Remember, our lovely hostess Yuuna can help with whatever you need! She can be found by the back wall over there! And also remember, the exit's right by it!

ICHIKA: Speaking of exits, there’s a funny story that happened to me on the way to one…

Just then, one of the missing attendees arrived through the door. They pushed their way through the crowd until they reached the front, standing directly in front of the stage.

ICHIKA: Annnnnnd, I bet Koto can relate! Isn’t that right?  
  


He shook his head, passing over his tablet to Ichika. She picked it up and read it over carefully. Though Tsukiko couldn’t see what was said from her hiding place, she could clearly see Ichika’s excitement.

ICHIKA: Ladies and gentlemen, I have an announcement! 

ICHIKA: Right here, right now, you’re about to witness a first in Rejuvenation’s history! That’s right! _The_ Koto Mikami, voice actor extraordinaire, has volunteered to replace my disappointment of an opening act! Give it up for Koto, everyone!

The class seemed confused, but clapped anyways. With help from Ichika, he was hoisted onto the stage and given her microphone. While he centered himself in the middle of the stage, Ichika stood close by, dazzled by history in the making.

He looked out at the class, with the silence of the class wafting through the air like a thick fog. The class leaned in. He closed his eyes for a moment, took a silent breath, and-

KOTO: Thank you all for coming tonight! Just don’t thank _me_ for being here! Ohohohoho! 

The imitation he did of Ichika was perfect, right down to the inflection of her laughter. The crowd weariness died away and they burst into applause.

KOTO: (switch to Ryou) It is an honor to be basking in your presence tonight. And is that not the greatest gift of all?

KOTO: (switch to Misao) I mean, omigosh! So many awesome people showed up to be here! There’s the fantastic Chie Takahashi, the super-cool Hibiki Okamura, and, of course, our very own amazingly talented group of performers~!

KOTO: (switch to Tsukiko) It's amazing how a common goal can link so many people together! All of us here tonight are looking for a distraction, aren't we? 

KOTO: Well, you're wasting your time.

The crowd went from excited to silent in a heartbeat. Koto's smile transformed into a devilish grin.

KOTO: (switch to Saori) You all know this show isn't going to help at all. Just admit it to yourselves already. All you're doing is sitting down and watching a bunch of second-rate performances, just because you don't want to think about reality for one more minute.

KOTO: All of you have something important out there, something you can't bear thinking about falling apart at the seams. And you're all just letting it sit there while you wither away in this hellhole.

KOTO: Well, I say you have the right idea. You _know_ it's useless to try and fight for what you believe in. One way or another, you'll just end up dead anyways.

KOTO: (switch to Noboru) You know what we should all do? Just give up and die like the vermin we are. What can we contribute to society anymore, anyways? That's right, nothing. All our biggest accomplishments have been killed and buried by a fucking teddy bear. Isn't that embarrassing enough to want to cave your head in?

KOTO: To the rest of the world, we're just nobodies. Just a waste of space on the Earth's surface whose existence wouldn't even be missed by our families. Because, mark my words, Monokuma would have had his way with the ones who _did_ care.

KOTO: So, as you enjoy some asinine show put on by a hack performer, just remember how little you mean to anyone anymore. And just _try_ to ignore that.

With a smug look of satisfaction, he passed the microphone back to Ichika.

KOTO: Thanks for the chance to perform.

He walked offstage, sitting down in the audience. Ichika was left alone on stage, looking just as frazzled as everyone else.

ICHIKA: ...Thanks, Koto, for that wonderful performance! Give him a hand, everyone!

ICHIKA: Now, I… I know a really good joke about something like this!

ICHIKA: A… A person…

ICHIKA: They…

ICHIKA: Th-They…

All of a sudden, she slumped to the ground.

Burrowing her hands into her face, she sobbed loudly and violently, staining her gloves with the geyser of tears pouring out of her. 

Everyone rushed towards her, including those backstage. Koto, meanwhile, just sat back and smiled.


	9. The Show Must Go On

Most of the class had surrounded Ichika, with those not standing at the stage’s apron going directly onto it, all doing their best to help Ichika ride out her personal storm. Ryou, who stood before her, was trying to take the helm by extending a hand out. 

RYOU: Come, stand on your feet. 

ICHIKA: …

RYOU: Please, follow my lead. I can see in your heart you need it more than ever.

After a moment of hesitation, she lightly grabbed onto it, with him helping to hoist her up. Although she towered over him by several feet, she looked smaller than ever while she choked back tears. 

YUUNA: Ichika, is there anything I can offer you? A drink?

YUUNA: ...Someone to talk to? 

ICHIKA: (through tears and a broken smile) No, it’s fine! It’s just a case of the on-stage jitters is all!

ICHIKA: C’mon, let me try this again! Maybe I can make things right this time!

> _Because this glorified distraction is “making things right”. You really can’t stop making a fool of yourself, can you?_
> 
>   
> _God, can’t you get it in your head how little this means to anyone? Or are you_ _trying_ _to make us suffer?_

Ichika tried holding onto her smile, but tears began to slip through the cracks of her facade. Finally, her mask broke completely, sending her back into a fit of hysterical sobbing.

NORIKO: (looking at Koto) What the fuck is wrong with you?

> _What’s wrong with_ _me_ _? I’m not one of the idiots parading around and thinking things can be fixed this easily. It’s not my fault Ichika couldn’t handle a reality check._

NORIKO: Is this all this is? _Just a sick fucking reason to make people as miserable as you?_

> _If that’s how you want to put it, then yes._

Noriko looked three seconds from punching Koto in the face, but Ryou and Yuuna held her back. 

ICHIKA: Why are you guys bothering trying to help someone like me, anyways? Shouldn’t you be doing something more useful, like watching paint dry?

YUUNA: Ichika, please don’t speak like that. Now, would you care for some water? 

ICHIKA: _Water_ -ver you think will help! 

YUTAKA: A drink isn’t going to help with anything. Ichika, you need a… a…

YUTAKA: (disgusted) ...A _break_.

RYOU: Ah, a wise decision. Return to your personal fortress, replenish your spiritual energy, then venture back to these walls when you attain oneness again. 

ICHIKA: But… you all need me here, don't you? 

YUUNA: (smile) For now, I think we can do without. 

> _I can do without for much longer._

ASAMI: _Can you stop for one minute!?_

ICHIKA: But, I can’t leave you guys. I don’t want you all worrying over my useless self while I’m gone!

MISAO: Then let’s bring some company with you, shall we?

MISAO: What about Koto? I’m sure you two would _love_ the alone time, if you know what I mean~

YUUNA: ...Maybe we _shouldn’t_ do that.

ASAMI: Darling, leave the suggestions to the useful people.

> _What, do you think being around some delusional comedian is some sort of punishment?_
> 
> _Well, I can tell you that I cuoldn’t care less._

CHIE: ...It seems Kawarino may have the right idea after all.

CHIE: Both of you, be back in less than an hour. No later. And if you say _anything_ to Kobayashi, there will be hell to pay. Understand?

> _And what’s your authority over me, exactly?_

CHIE: Do you intend to find out? 

He looked hesitant for a second, but quickly hid it. Without much of a fight, Koto went over to Ichika, beginning to write something on his device until-

HIBIKI: ...B-Before we do that, I… 

He paused mid-sentence, seeing his classmates staring at him. After a few seconds of silence, he collected himself, shut his eyes and continued.

HIBIKI: I-I have a different idea.

HIBIKI: (almost inaudible) Can we… um… h-have your tablet? J-Just until you get back?

> _Can you go two seconds without looking like you’re going to self-combust? No? Then you know my answer._
> 
> _Honestly, do you think that’s going to make much of a difference? I’m not actually mute, moron. For someone who operates on people for a living, you’re pretty brainless for not noticing that._

HIBIKI: _You’re absolutely right I’m sorry for wasting your time here I’ll leave now_

CHIE: No, that’s not a bad idea. Miyara, can you do the honors?

The second Chie was done talking, Noriko lunged at Koto, ripping his tablet out of his hands before he could fight back.

NORIKO: (exasperated) Thank God, some peace. We should really do this more often.

Koto flashed her the middle finger.

YUTAKA: Don’t you have somewhere to be?

Annoyed, he gestured Ichika out of the room. 

ICHIKA: ...Thanks. I’ll try not to waste too much of your time! 

With merely an eye roll as a response, the two left the class behind and slipped out of view.

ASAMI: The nerve of that man, I swear…

HIBIKI: ...I th-think he might be right, though.

HIBIKI: Th-This show… it’s not accomplishing anything. We're just ignoring our problems.

RYOU: Don’t let Koto get into your head, too…

MISAO: Come on, guys! Let’s keep this show rolling! Tsukiko, you’re up next!

TSUKIKO: ...How about you go instead of me? It… feels wrong to do my performance without Ichika around. 

MISAO: Me? Nah! I wanna see what you guys have in store first! 

YUTAKA: ...I’d rather not. 

HARUTO: No thanks! My tale’s more of a mid-show sorta thing, not an early event! 

MISAO: Asami?

She smirked, looking over to Yuuna.

ASAMI: ...I’ll be sitting this one out.

BENJIRO: Wonderful, looks like the shit-show’s over, then!

BENJIRO: Now, if you excuse me, I’d like to get back to doing something productive with my day.

YUUNA: ...Hold on, please.

YUUNA: I’ll… I’ll do it. I’ll perform next.

BENJIRO: And what do you intend to do, exactly? 

YUUNA: You’d… be surprised. 

YUUNA: Everyone, please stay here. I just need a moment to get ready. 

YUUNA: Asami, are you ready?

ASAMI: FINALLY! Let’s make this fabulous, shall we? 

Yuuna and Asami walked off, going to the back of the stage.

CHIE: ...Does anyone have any clue what she’s planning?

YUTAKA: For a woman of her calibre? I’d say a dainty, ladylike geisha performance. Something that’s the height of sophistication. 

BENJIRO: Are you kidding? I bet she’s secretly one of those good girls gone bad. One who likes to snort cocaine off of someone’s ass or something. 

MISAO: Off _Yutaka’s_ ass! 

NORIKO: No, that’s impossible. His ass is too well-toned. The coke would slide right off…

YUTAKA: CAN YOU STOP!?

YUTAKA: And as for _you_ , Benjiro, Yuuna isn’t some… _some girls-gone-wild reject!_

BENJIRO: How much do you want to bet on that?

YUTAKA: Twenty Monocoins!

BENJIRO: (grinning) Then have fun losing your money.

Tsukiko spotted Asami slipping back into the crowd, approaching the horde of confused classmates.

TSUKIKO: Well, what’s going on exactly?

ASAMI: Shush, children. Just enjoy the show.

At that moment, Yuuna stepped out from behind the curtain. However, now she looked much different. Her hair was up, her makeup was sharp and heavily applied, and her outfit was completely pimped out.

NORIKO: Well, this’ll be an interesting geisha performance.

YUUNA: _GOOD EVENING YOU FABULOUS MOTHERFUCKERS! ARE YOU READY FOR THE EVENING OF YOUR LIFE!?_

BENJIRO: Looks like _someone’s_ out twenty Monocoins.

Up-beat music began to blare behind her. With every verse that was sung, Yuuna energetically lip synced along to it.

Each new beat of the song brought out some sort of trick with Yuuna. She shimmied her way around the stage, letting the beat control her and the audience. She’d tear off pieces of her outfit and throw them into the audience. Finally, she jumped high and landed in a split just as the song ended.

Most people were in too much awe to clap. However those who weren’t did their jobs for them and clapped uproariously. She steps off-stage and into the crowd.

TSUKIKO: That was… That was…

ASAMI: Amazing? Yeah, I know! 

YUUNA: (blushing) Oh, no. I’m afraid you all have the wrong idea. It was just a little event I had planned if something ever went wrong. I would never do something so… _vulgar_ normally. 

ASAMI: (laughing) Oh, don’t be so modest! You came up to me the day Ichika recruited you, remember? 

YUUNA: _Shouldn’t you go check on Koto?_ He’s been gone for a long time now…

ASAMI: Shit, you’re right! If that asshole did anything to Ichika, he’s dead!

Asami rushed out of the room, leaving a speechless Yutaka stuck with Yuuna.

YUTAKA: I… How…

HARUTO: I think that performance broke Yutaka’s mind, Auntie Yuuna!

YUTAKA: How… does a hostess have better dance skills than me…

YUUNA: (nervous laughter) You’ll get there soon, I promise.

TSUKIKO: Well, since Yuuna kickstarted the show, I guess there’s no reason for me _not_ to perform...

CHIE: Masayoshi, I swear if this is a sharpshooting performance-

TSUKIKO: _It’s not!_ Just put some faith in me and watch!

Tsukiko got onto the stage, waiting for the crowd's eyes to fall on her. Then, she jumped to and fro, going around the entire room. With a single bound, she was able to jump from table to table, do a mid-air somersault before landing on one of the booths, and twisted and cartwheeled her way back to the stage, all without breaking a sweat. 

TSUKIKO: See? Nothing to worry about!  
  


CHIE: Mhm.

Chie turned away while the class clapped. While Tsukiko left and searched for a seat, Haruto ran backstage for his performance, quickly returning with a chair he dragged with him. Happily, he sat and clutched the microphone.

HARUTO: Good evening one and all! Boy, have I got a tale for you!

YUUNA: ...Maybe someone else should go next? Somebody less… morbid?  
  


HARUTO: Too late! Already on the stage~!

HARUTO: Here’s a small tale for you all! It’s a gripping story about-

BENJIRO: Let me guess, death and destruction?  
  


HARUTO: Huh? Why would I make a story like that? What type of person do you take me for, Benji?

HARUTO: Nah, tonight’s a gripping story about the power of friendship! Sit back, everyone! You’re in for a wild tale! 

The tension of the room quickly died down. Haruto began to share his story, but Tsukiko was too focused on her surroundings to listen. She surveyed the room, looking for anyone who might be a suspect in the missing article’s disappearance. 

Near the middle of the room, she saw Misao lean on Benjiro, who looked close to snapping at her for her one little action. An article was in Benjiro’s hands, while Misao’s tablet was in hers. Every few seconds, she’d point to either, with both taking turns writing on her device or his notepad. 

Tsukiko walked to both of them, keeping her eyes on their notes the entire time. 

MISAO: ...Wow, you too? That’s amazing!

TSUKIKO: Hey, guys. What’s going on?

BENJIRO: Nothing for _you_ to worry about.

BENJIRO: Now, are you actually going to cooperate this time? Because I have a lot more questions, as well as a certain piece of information about you I doubt you’d want exposed.

MISAO: You do? Can I see?

BENJIRO: _Shut up, Misao._

BENJIRO: Look, if you have nothing to say, leave us alone. We’re in the middle of an… “equivalent exchange”, let’s just say. 

TSUKIKO: And what is that supposed to mean?

BENJIRO: It’s a matter of romance, okay? I get that annoying seamstress to leave me alone, Misao gets a girlfriend, and both of us never speak of this again. 

MISAO: Wow, really!? You really wanted to do something so nice for me? I thought all you wanted to do was to compare information!  
  


BENJIRO: _SHUT. UP. MISAO._

TSUKIKO: So _this_ is what this is all about? 

MISAO: Well, I like to think of it more as a two-man performance with Benjiro Morishita, the greatest reporter and editor in the world!

BENJIRO: Oh, fuck off. 

TSUKIKO: Can you at least tell me what you’ve found?

BENJIRO: And have you get your blood-stained hands on vital pieces of evidence? Do you think we’re stupid or something?

MISAO: Gladly! Maybe you can make tails and heads of that one big connection we found! 

Holding back Benjiro, she passed over her device. On it, two separate images were present, all of which had a dark pink circle highlighting certain paragraphs. 

It only took a few seconds to see what Misao was talking about. And when she did, Tsukiko felt a chill run down her spine.


	10. In Execution

> **...Though the starlets are presumed missing in action, one suspect has been theorized to have orchestrated the event: The Ultimate Executioner. This person…**
> 
> **Several residents of Ayasho Hospital were found dead this morning, all of various injuries. While nobody was found at the scene of the crime, a message written in blood at the general area indicates the Ultimate Executioner was behind this massacre. Although there’s...**

TSUKIKO: The… Ultimate Executioner?

MISAO: I see you found it, too! 

MISAO: It’s strange, right? So many articles seem to be mentioning this person! First mine, then Hibiki’s, and maybe even-

She cut herself off when Asami burst through the door, clutching tightly onto Koto's arm.

ASAMI: Stop… squirming… you little worm…

MISAO: You’re back! Now, how was that little two-man getaway of Ichika and yours~?

Koto flashed the middle finger.

ASAMI: It was actually a crowd of three. Me, her...

ASAMI: (giving Koto a death glare) And this snake over here. 

TSUKIKO: How is she, anyways?

ASAMI: Hopefully better now that Koto isn’t in the room. 

Ignoring her, Koto pointed to the tablet in Misao’s hands.

TSUKIKO: No you don’t. Not until after this show’s over.

He frowned. 

ASAMI: Anyways, what did I miss? 

From the stage, Haruto stepped off his chair while his classmates applauded. 

HARUTO: Aw, thanks guys!

TSUKIKO: Well, it looks like Haruto just finished his story...

ASAMI: So I didn’t miss much. Got it! Now, who’s next?

Yutaka entered from behind the curtain, holding a radio in his hand. Putting it down and turning it on, music blared out of it and he began to dance.

ASAMI: Ooh, the beefcake’s up! Maybe if I’m lucky he’ll do a duet~

MISAO: Aren’t you and Benji a thing, though? 

ASAMI: I'd like to think of our relationship as... polyamorous. Emphasis on "amor".

BENJIRO: YOU’RE SINGLE!

MISAO: Then maybe I have a shot after all! 

While Asami quickly went to the front of the stage, Misao followed like a stray puppy and Koto sat as far back as possible, Benjiro leaned towards Tsukiko.

BENJIRO: If you know what’s good for you, keep your nose out of our business.

He left angrily, looking over his notepad and making sure to hide its contents. However, the two words that slipped by his censorship was enough to relight Tsukiko's sense of curiosity. 

On the opposite end of the room was Hibiki, who watched the show, not knowing he may have held the answers to thwarting an injustice.

_And, while Benjiro said to stay out of his business, he didn’t say anything about anyone else’s._

So, she approached.

When she arrived, his eyes were already flitting around the room in terror, shyly dipping away when someone approached. When he noticed her leering over his table, he bolted upright and looked on the verge of a heart attack. 

TSUKIKO: Hey, Hibiki. Got a minute?

He nodded furiously. Quietly, she sat in the chair opposite to him. 

HIBIKI: (Avoiding eye contact) ...Y-Yutaka s-s-sure h-has m-m-mastered his technique, hasn’t he? It’s amazing h-how he c-can use h-h-human anatomy to express a st-strong work of art…

TSUKIKO: Oh, definitely. But don’t sell yourself short. You went up there on stage in front of several people. That _had_ to be a feat for you. 

HIBIKI: (blushing) N-No need to talk like Noriko…

TSUKIKO: And I’m sure since you’ve mastered being around your class, talking to a single person one-on-one will be a walk in the park. 

His face dropped.

TSUKIKO: I’ll only be a few seconds, I swear. I just need to know something important from you. 

TSUKIKO: Now, Hibiki… what do you know about the Ultimate Executioner?

His worry disappeared.

Instead, he stared her in the face with a newly unearthed look of hatred.

HIBIKI: That person... they're a monster.

HIBIKI: Th-That... _lowlife_ is a treacherous scumbag who's been attacking every part of the country. All they've ever amounted to in their miserable life was creating an ever-growing river of casualties. 

HIBIKI: I was there to try and fix what they left behind. B-But by the time they had come and gone, I was lucky to even find someone with a pulse. 

TSUKIKO: Hibiki, tell me everything you know about this person.

HIBIKI: T-That's unfortunately everything I have. 

HIBIKI: Whoever the Ultimate Executioner was, they c-completely went under everyone's radar. Not even the government has been able to track them.

HIBIKI: As far as I know, n-nobody’s found a trace of them. At least, before I ended up here.

HIBIKI: I-It's at least a bit comforting that four other people know about this person now. M-Maybe we'll have a chance of stopping them this time...

TSUKIKO: Wait, four people? Who else knows about this?

HIBIKI: W-Well... B-Benjiro and Misao ambushed me earlier about it... Th-Then there was when I overheard Yuuna talking about it... And of course, there's you. 

TSUKIKO: Yuuna, eh? Interesting... Maybe it's time for me and her to have a little chat.

HIBIKI: J-Just let me know what you find. Th-The sooner we can get rid of this person, the better. 

Leaving the surgeon behind, Tsukiko beelined towards Yuuna, who was pouring a drink for Haruto. When they caught sight of her, they both smiled. 

HARUTO: Miss! It’s good to see you!

HARUTO: (flashing his device at her) Since the nickname the big news guys gave you was soooooo cliche, I wanted to make my own! How do any of these sound: “Pink-Stained Judgement”, “Midnight Runner” , “The Phantom Hawkeye”…

TSUKIKO: Just calling me Tsukiko is fine.

HARUTO: “The Phantom Hawkeye” it is!

TSUKIKO: (sigh) Well, Yuuna? How’s the hostessing coming along?

YUUNA: Much better!

She finished pouring her drink, then downed it. 

YUUNA: Anyways, do you need anything from me? I’m sure a nice drink would be nice after that performance of yours.

TSUKIKO: Actually, I had something else in mind. Something… a bit more private.

HARUTO: Sorry miss, but Auntie Yuuna doesn’t swing in that direction!

YUUNA: Sweetie, how about you keep writing your nicknames?

HARUTO: Okay!

YUUNA: Tsukiko, it isn’t my place to judge or anything, but don’t you think it’s best to leave matters like this until later? I’m sure you don’t want to put a damper on the show!

TSUKIKO: It’s one small detail I want. That’s it. 

YUUNA: But… don’t you suppose small details are enough to ruin something? One small news article a few days back _was_ enough to… well, I think you know the rest. 

TSUKIKO: Y-Yeah, but this is different. I’m sure you telling me about “The Ultimate Executioner” won’t end up that badly. 

YUUNA: Goodness, is _this_ what this is all about? 

YUUNA: I don’t know who you got your information from, but I’m afraid they have the wrong idea. See, I think they were mistaking my information for Haruto’s.

YUUNA: We were discussing that very person during your performance. Apparently, someone he knew had been affected by that individual.

TSUKIKO: ...So you _don't_ have any connection to this?

YUUNA: (laughing) Well, if Benjiro or Misao didn’t mention it, then that shouldn’t be an issue! 

TSUKIKO: Well, Haruto? Is Yuuna right about this? 

HARUTO: Yeah, but I didn’t get a good look at everything. See, that parchment is saddled with the unending curse of melancholia, inflicted on its victims by gazing into it too long!

HARUTO: But that would be super cool if there really _was_ an Ultimate Executioner! I wonder how much art they put into their work! Do ya think they make sculptures outta people's limbs? Or make some really neat scarves outta people's intestines?

YUUNA: Er, sweetie...?

HARUTO: Right! Anyways, I can go downstairs and check if you wanna, but I’ll need Yuuna to come with me. I think the melancholy can be defeated if a noble angel is standing beside it!

YUUNA: (giggling) Of course, dear. Let’s get going, shall we?

TSUKIKO: ...Before you go, can you make sure this information stays between just us? Just... to avoid panic, y'know?

YUUNA: (smiling) If Nakami's influence will keep rubbing off on you, then why not?

While Yuuna took Haruto’s hand and left the table, Tsukiko felt a bad taste in her mouth.

As they approached the exit, though, Benjiro caught sight of them and swooped in, blocking the doorway.

BENJIRO: Wait a goddamn moment! Do you really think you’re just going to leave unsupervised?

HARUTO: You really wanna come with us, Benji?

BENJIRO: If it’ll keep the two of you from trying to cover up your lies, then yes. 

HARUTO: You know what this means? Family road trip! 

YUUNA: ...Maybe it's best I don't intrude. I'm sure you two would love to spend some bonding time without little old me lagging along.

BENJIRO: (evil grin) Nooooo, I insist. It'll be nice to see the fourteen wonders of the classroom with my two... _favorite_ people.

With that, Tsukiko watched the trio leave, keeping her eyes on the door to the hallway just a few steps away. 

Around her, she could hear the sounds of contentment, whether it was cheers from Misao, the small talk between Noriko and Chie, or anything else in between. And, considering she wasn't constantly looking over her shoulder for some officer, she should have been doing the same.

_But there’s nothing left for me here._

_My first lead had everything they knew wrung out of them, while the second is gone and ready to soak up more information. Any other obligations washed away the second my performance was over._

_Let’s just hope Nakami found something along the way._

_...That is, if he bothered to actually look._

At the thought of Nakami, Tsukiko feels a sudden burst of annoyance, imprisoning her in her own mind. However, she quickly broke free from her shackles. 

_One way or the other, someone needs to find answers. And they need to find them soon._

Just a few feet away was the dormitory. It would be easy to root through everyone’s room, not giving up until every single piece of it was scoured or until that one elusive article was finally found.

And all of it was a simple way to give the class the justice they deserved. 

_You know what they say: if you want something done, you’ll have to do it yourself._

Before she knew it, she had already got up and left through the door.


	11. Giving The Razzmatazz The Axe

Her way to the dormitory was a simple trip. No surprise visits, no sudden roadblocks, nothing. Just her, her destination, and an ever-growing desire to right what was wrong. She opened the door, headed to the left side of the split hallway-

And immediately saw Nakami at the end of the hall.

When he caught sight of her, the two locked eyes for a couple minutes, both hesitant making the first move. Mortified, Nakami ended up taking the lead. 

NAKAMI: ...My apologies for being late, ma’am. I got caught up in my investigation. 

TSUKIKO: _Did_ you now? Then what did you find?

NAKAMI: ...

Tsukiko felt herself burning up at Nakami’s silence. 

TSUKIKO: What exactly _have_ you been investigating? 

NAKAMI: ...The usual.

TSUKIKO: So, nothing then. 

NAKAMI: Ma’am, that isn’t-

TSUKIKO: Then let me try and guess what you were looking for, shall I?

TSUKIKO: Did you try and figure out who the Ultimate Executioner is? 

NAKAMI: I’ve heard the name, but don’t have enough evidence to condemn someone... 

TSUKIKO: _Have you deciphered any articles?_

NAKAMI: Well, uh, partially, but not enough to make much of a difference...

TSUKIKO: **_Did you bother to look for the missing article?_ **

NAKAMI: N-Now might not be the time to-

TSUKIKO: **_FOR FUCK SAKES!_ **

TSUKIKO: You know what you are? _Worthless!_ You’re a worthless officer who can even do his fucking job properly! 

TSUKIKO: Several innocent and scared people are inside that room, Nakami. And what are you choosing to do? _Give them the blind eye and waste your time on pointless bullshit!_

TSUKIKO: Don’t you understand!? You’re not fixing anything! Outside of wasting your energy making excuses, the only thing you’ve _remotely_ bothered to do was replace your personality! And even then you can’t get that right! You’re still a coward, but now you’re just a dictatorial one! 

TSUKIKO: I don’t know how you became an officer, but if I was one, I’d let go of all the fear and embarrassment I felt to get the job done! _Especially_ in a situation like this!

TSUKIKO: So, which will it be? Doing what’s right or doing what’s comfortable?

Nakami remained silent for longer than expected. Returning to her senses, Tsukiko waited for some sort of punishment for her truth-filled words.

Instead, he smiled. 

NAKAMI: ...I think I was right. You’d be a much better Ultimate Officer than I ever was. 

NAKAMI: If it isn’t too much of a hassle, then may I right a small wrong?

TSUKIKO: ...You tell me, _officer._

NAKAMI: Then… there’s something I need to tell you. Something I wanted to tell you for a long time now.

NAKAMI: I… I saw that article of yours. And I’m sure you’re probably been thinking about… about what happened a few days ago, right? How you wish there was something you could have done differently if you had the chance?

NAKAMI: I, uh, just wanted to let you know… what happened wasn’t your fault. Even with your past, that doesn’t change the fact that you were just another victim in this terrible, terrible cycle. 

NAKAMI: All this game bothered to accomplish was tearing each of us apart. Not just our bodies, but our sense of being. What we once were… I think that’s being killed off as well. And the longer this goes on, the more battered and unrecognizable that’ll become. 

NAKAMI: Just in these passing days, look what’s happened to us. You’ve been trying so hard to carry a lot of weight onto your shoulders, all for a group of people who want nothing to do with you. And I’ve been the one trying to kill that desire to move forward with it.

NAKAMI: ...If anything, I think we’ve gotten our roles a little mixed up.

TSUKIKO: How… H-How did you get all of this from one single article? 

NAKAMI: Because that’s how I felt about mine.

NAKAMI: I’ve been thinking so much lately about what’s happened in the last few days, and how I could try and change myself to stop it again. But I’ve been retired for so long that I don’t know where I should start anymore.

NAKAMI: I’ve been trying so hard to try and help everyone, but I think the person who needs it the most is me.

Tsukiko assumed his words were a ploy for sympathy, but Nakami genuinely looks regretful for his actions. While it doesn’t cool off her passion completely, it _was_ enough to at least dull down the flames.

_He’s... like an early version of me. More cowardly and_ very _misguided, but with the building blocks of something greater just in reach. He just doesn’t know how to make something with them._

_...Maybe he just needs the instructions._

Before she could stop herself, a thought spilled out of her mouth.

TSUKIKO: How about I help you?

TSUKIKO: Since you think I’m such a good Ultimate Officer, follow my lead. Maybe that’s what you’ve been missing all along. 

NAKAMI: Well…

NAKAMI: ...No, maybe that’s not the best idea. A criminal giving advice to their warden would just cause our classmates nothing but trouble. 

TSUKIKO: Step one: stop worrying about the what-ifs.

NAKAMI: ...I’m liking this already. 

NAKAMI: If it’s not too much of a hassle, I _do_ advise we be careful about this, though. Just… for everyone else’s sake, you know? 

TSUKIKO: On two conditions.

TSUKIKO: First off, let’s let go of all this. No more escorting, no more formalities, and certainly no more pretending to be something else. 

TSUKIKO: If you’re so worried about who we are dying off, then let’s make an effort to heal it. 

NAKAMI: That’s all I ever wanted, ma’am. 

TSUKIKO: Then that makes this a whole lot easier.

TSUKIKO: Second, if we're finally on equal terms, then you don’t need to call me "ma'am". 

NAKAMI: Ooh, I don’t know. "Ma'am" has such a nice ring to it…

TSUKIKO: Well, I think the name “Tsukiko” has a better one.

NAKAMI: When you put it like that, then I can see where you’re coming from.

TSUKIKO: Now, for the first step in the right direction: some actual investigating. I need you to help me look through each and every one of these bedrooms!

NAKAMI: I... already did that, actually. 

TSUKIKO: _What!?_ Why didn’t you tell me this sooner!? 

TSUKIKO: Come on, share what you’ve found!

NAKAMI: It’s… not much, I’m afraid. Our suspects either had a different article or didn’t have it there at all. 

TSUKIKO: Then they must have it hidden somewhere else! Maybe even _on_ them! Nakami, have you done a strip search?

NAKAMI: Ma’am, I’m not doing a strip search.

TSUKIKO: Then what are you still doing here? 

NAKAMI: Because you caught me in the middle of community service. 

He gestured over to Ichika’s door. 

TSUKIKO: In that case, don’t let me stop you.

He smiled and approached the door, knocking loudly on it. 

Both listened for a response. However, the hall remained completely silent. 

TSUKIKO: Ichika? 

Still, there was nothing. 

TSUKIKO: ...Is everything okay in there?

Again, there was no response.

TSUKIKO: ...Nakami, get the others.

NAKAMI: R-Right away.

Before he could do anything, they could hear shuffling inside the room before the door burst open suddenly.

ICHIKA: Nakami! It’s always a pleasure to see that face of yours! How’s the police work going? 

ICHIKA: I see you brought Tsukiko along for the ride! Guess she got fed up with the show too, eh? 

NAKAMI: Er, I’m afraid I’ve missed most of it, miss. Sorry about that…

ICHIKA: Pfff, you kidding? All you missed was a hack-job of a show, anyhow!

ICHIKA: Buuuuut, if you really want to see it, I’m sure it’s still going on! 

NAKAMI: Actually, there’s something I needed to tell you first. 

NAKAMI: Listen, Ichika. There’s someone named the Ultimate Executioner lurking around the school. You need to be careful, alright? 

ICHIKA: ...I see. Is that what you came here for, then?

TSUKIKO: Well, it would be nice to know how you’re feeling right now...

ICHIKA: Oh, don’t worry about me! I just got myself too worked up over the show, that's all! It’s a shame Koto had to go and ruin everything for you guys. Guess he always had a quirky sense of humor, though! 

TSUKIKO: Well, if it makes you feel any better, the show’s going a lot smoother now.

ICHIKA: Makes sense! I’m not in it! 

TSUKIKO: Speaking of which, wouldn’t it be best to come back to the stage room?

ICHIKA: _Now?_ Ohohohoho! It’s too late for that, don’t you think? I’ve probably missed most of the performances!

ICHIKA: Listen, how about I just stay in here for the night? Then, you guys don’t need to put up with me any longer than you need to! 

NAKAMI: I don’t know… What about everyone else? I’m sure they’ll want to see if you’re okay.

ICHIKA: Is that an order, officer?

NAKAMI: N-No, I’m afraid that’s not exactly my style anymore. But it _is_ a suggestion. 

ICHIKA: Then if you allow me to make one of my own, trust me on this! I think they’ll be grateful to not see my obnoxious face for a while! 

ICHIKA: C’mon, don’t waste the night worrying about some talentless hack! Go have some fun! After everything you’ve been through, I know you deserve it! 

Before either of them could get another word in, Ichika made the decision for them by shutting her door.

Nakami turned to Tsukiko, with a look of uncertainty on his face.

TSUKIKO: You heard her. Let’s get going, shall we?

\-----------------

Without much left to say, they did what was suggested. Leaving the dorm room behind, they walked down the halls, ready to return to the stage. 

When they arrived, they caught Ryou slipping out the door. He noticed them immediately, approaching the duo. 

RYOU: Nakami! What grand quest were you so self-focused on as to not attend our show!? _Some_ people had some _great_ performances that you missed, you know!

NAKAMI: I was just… doing my rounds.

NAKAMI: (gesturing to Tsukiko) And keeping our prisoner in check, of course. 

RYOU: ...Ah, so _that’s_ where you went. 

RYOU: You are very fortunate the class is in high spirit. Otherwise, your grand entrance may have been greeted with indignation. 

RYOU: You may want to hurry inside, however. Though Asami’s and Koto’s performances leveled the waters, Chie's in there right now. And, with the way things are playing out, we aren't going to have much of a show if she keeps going.

RYOU: Now, if you’ll excuse me, I need to break up this brief interlude. And by the time my tune has carried away from the likes of you, Ichika will be walking under the wing of my aid.

He headed the same direction that the duo came from. Tsukiko and Nakami, meanwhile, did the opposite and opened the door. 

When they arrived inside, they came across the loudest applause for an act yet, dwarfing that from Yuuna’s. On the stage stood Chie, looking as blase as ever.

TSUKIKO: What did we miss?

NORIKO: Only the best performance of your life!

ASAMI: Oh my God, it was _fantastic!_ It was as if the higher powers themselves blessed us with an entertainment-based miracle!

CHIE: What are you talking about? My performance was mediocre at best.

CHIE: (blushing) ...Can I get off this stage now? I can’t stand being looked at for another second.

From his seat near the stage, Hibiki frantically approached, immediately gunning it towards Nakami. 

HIBIKI: Nakami! Th-Thank _God_ you’re here! D-Did you find any information on the Ultimate Executioner?

CHIE: ... _What_ Ultimate Executioner?

HIBIKI: Uh...

NORIKO: Did you two know about this?

TSUKIKO: Not until now, no.

NAKAMI: I, uh, can’t say I have.

NORIKO: I wouldn’t suggest playing stupid if I were you. One of you may be a magnificent secret keeper, but I’m afraid the other isn’t quite as skilled. So can you cut the crap and actually explain what the hell's going on? 

ASAMI: You were out investigating the Ultimate Executioner, right? What did you find?

HIBIKI: _Please_ t-tell us you found something! 

NAKAMI: Uh, one at a time, please…

ASAMI: What the hell should we do about this? Start breaking into people’s rooms?

NAKAMI: Well... there's not enough people in this room to conduct a proper investigation yet. 

NAKAMI: Maybe we should wait until after the show's over to do this, though. If we let this information get to us, then we’re just giving Monokuma confirmation that his motive’s working. 

HIBIKI: I-If that’s really wh-what you think, th-then how about I perform next?

ASAMI: _You?_ No offense sweetheart, but your glamour is simply a faux pas. Wouldn’t you rather have “Asamilicious Runway #2” instead? 

HIBIKI: I-I have to at least try. B-Besides, i-it’s my fault things got this out of hand in the first place…

CHIE: The floor is yours. Besides, the less gaudy dresses I have to see again, the better.

ASAMI: _WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY, LARD-ASS!?_

NORIKO: _Please_ don't start this shit again...

Hibiki disappeared behind the stage curtain, while the door creaked open across from it. Inside stepped Haruto, Yuuna and Benjiro, who immediately noticed the party surrounding Nakami and Tsukiko. 

YUUNA: My apologies for taking so long. 

HARUTO: Ooh, what’s goin’ on? Did Nakami bring gifts with him or somethin’?

NORIKO: If you consider two people hiding a serial killer from us as a "gift", then yes...

CHIE: All of you, we need your utmost cooperation on this. A certain “Ultimate Executioner” appears to be loose and-

BENJIRO: Hold the fuck up! Who the hell told you this?

CHIE: That’s not your concern right now.

BENJIRO: Of course it fucking is! How the hell are we supposed to find this person if they know we’re looking for them!?

BENJIRO: Look at the cameras, dipshits! It’s not just another paranoid worry of that surgeon’s, you know! Somewhere, that person’s been watching us through it and making a change of plans! 

TSUKIKO: ...What if they didn’t need the cameras, though?

TSUKIKO: Remember what Monokuma told us when we found that motive? He said he was the one who destroyed each of our lives. 

TSUKIKO: Monokuma isn’t in any of those stories, though. However, the Ultimate Executioner is. 

YUUNA: Are you suggesting this person is our mastermind?

TSUKIKO: I don’t think. I _know._

NORIKO: ...No, that can’t be it. The real mastermind wouldn’t just leave their information lying around for everyone to see. Whoever’s doing this wouldn’t be _that_ stupid. 

TSUKIKO: It’s not because of stupidity, it’s because they _wanted_ us to find it. They’re taunting us to find out which one of us this is.

ASAMI: One of _us_? Darling, did one of your bullets get lodged in your brain or something? Rejuvenation’s behind all this, simple as that! 

TSUKIKO: Or a person using their name to throw us off. 

NAKAMI: Er, before we begin pointing fingers, it might be best to review what little we have.

NAKAMI: Benjiro, who has information on this person?

BENJIRO: Fuck off! You’ve all made a big enough mess as is!

HARUTO: I dunno about anyone else, but we found some neat stuff about the Executioner person!

BENJIRO: HEY! 

TSUKIKO: So? What did you find? 

HARUTO: The dark lord who resided in the shrine of windows to the world left their mark. However, their curse was merely a half-chant, simply a hex among possibly stronger enchantments!

ASAMI: Ugh, he’s still speaking like an outdated library book? Is this a thing with short people or something? Should we grab Ryou and get him to translate this?

YUUNA: No, that won't be necessary. We found the article and the Ultimate Executioner was indeed mentioned, but only in passing. 

TSUKIKO: Great. Just what we need, another dead end...

YUUNA: Another? 

HARUTO: You haven’t heard? After the show, a whole bunch of us are gonna look for some article about a second killing game!

NORIKO: ...Excuse me?

CHIE: What else have you been hiding from us, Masayoshi? 

TSUKIKO: Uh…

In the nick of time, audio feedback plagued the air. Looking like he was close to death, Hibiki lifted the microphone towards his medical mask and spoke with as much force he could muster.

HIBIKI: H-H-Hello everyone! Are you r-ready for a j-j-j-joke? 

NORIKO: ...Well, at least _someone’s_ planning on replacing Ichika for the night.

HIBIKI: A su-su-surgeon goes to school, works really hard, th-then gr-graduates at the top of his field. 

HIBIKI: The pr-problem is that he’s just a kid! Wh-When asked h-how he was able to do this at such a young age, his pr-pr-professors always told people the s-same thing: he was a _c-cut_ above the rest!

BENJIRO: It looks like he took some of her jokes, too.

HIBIKI: ...A cut above th-the rest? B-Because… Well…

HIBIKI: (muttering to himself) N-No, if it was because he’s a surgeon, people would have laughed... Because he’s a child? N-No that’s not right… M-Maybe because he graduated… No, that’s stupid! _I’m_ stupid! 

CHIE: I don’t get it. 

HARUTO: You did your best, Hibiki!

He sadly went to take his seat, muttering over how the joke was supposed to go. 

From the outside of the room, a commotion could be heard.

YUTAKA: **_Get inside!_**

Then, with a push through the door, Yutaka and Misao entered with Koto in tow. 

With him around, the mood had more than soured.

MISAO: Sorry we’re late everyone~

YUTAKA: We got horribly, horribly sidetracked.

NORIKO: Koto, what the fuck were you doing out there?

He gestured towards his empty hands.

YUUNA: ...Should we?

CHIE: If he’ll explain himself, then yes.

She walked towards Noriko’s booth, rifling through it until she found his device. Placing it in his hands, he immediately got to writing. 

> _Jesus. Can't a man go to the bathroom for a minute without people hounding him?_

CHIE: Save your excuses for later. We have a _lot_ to fill you in on. So, I suggest you pull up a seat and listen closely. 

While Chie gestured the trio over to a table, Tsukiko felt relief take over for the sudden distractions.

However, there was still a lot left to deal with. 

NORIKO: Sorry, but I'm calling bullshit on this whole second killing game. Tsukiko's been spewing lies to all of us from day one. She's completely capable of making another one.

BENJIRO: Then you better start believing. Misao saw it herself.  
  


NORIKO: And how do we know _she_ didn’t make this up?

BENJIRO: Do you really think she's capable of doing that?

NORIKO: (bitterly) I think you fuckers are capable of a _lot_ of things.

NAKAMI: Well, I saw it too. I'd think that's enough to be a solid eyewitness report.

YUUNA: You don’t suppose this means Tsukiko is right, do you?

TSUKIKO: Of course it does! What type of person could get away with a second killing game without anyone knowing? Someone who specializes in killing, of course! 

NORIKO: Whether she’s onto something or not, we need more information fast. Any of you, is there anyone else with relevant information we’re missing?

TSUKIKO: Well…

She pointed to Hibiki, who was still shaken over his performance. When the group went over and bombarded him, it did little to improve his state.

HIBIKI: W-What’s going on? W-W-Why are you all s-surrounding me like this? 

NORIKO: Hibiki, do you have any clue about this second killing game? 

HIBIKI: A… s-second game?

HIBIKI: O-Oh God, _wasn’t one enough!?_

ASAMI: We don’t have time for a freak-out! Spit out everything you know, you tongue-tied troglodyte!

NAKAMI: Er, let’s start off small. How likely do you think the Executioner is connected to the killing games? 

HIBIKI: I-I-I… uh… 

BENJIRO: This is a waste of our time. How about we talk to people halfway competent like Yutaka and Misao?

HIBIKI: N-No! Wait! I-I can tell you!

HIBIKI: F-From what little information the g-government was able to find about the Executioner, this is a pretty uncommon thing for them to do. 

HIBIKI: Th-They’re the type of p-person to commit acts of extreme violence themselves, n-not have people do it for them. 

TSUKIKO: Then they must have been building up their entire career to this point. Maybe after years of getting away with their crimes, they finally got bored and wanted to take things one step beyond. 

ASAMI: And we’re boarded up with this fucking psycho!?

TSUKIKO: If that’s the case, then we need to get to hunting this person. Fast.

TSUKIKO: Guys, I need a huge favor from each of you. If we’re going to save any more people from dying, then I need my weapons back.

YUUNA: ...Are you certain that’s a good idea?

NORIKO: No, Yuuna. No it isn’t. 

BENJIRO: Not a chance in hell! You’re not going to put a bullet in people’s brains just because of some stupid fit of paranoia! 

TSUKIKO: Then how can any of us possibly stay safe? How can you expect any more people to survive while this person is roaming around? 

BENJIRO: ...

Before there were any more responses, Ryou returned back into the room. Ichika wasn’t with him at all, but a defeated look was.

TSUKIKO: ...Where’s Ichika?

RYOU: I… could not change her path. 

YUUNA: Are you okay?

RYOU: Of course! A keeper of the peace does not feel the seething hurt of man!

RYOU: ...However, it may be of wise interest for someone to check on her.

RYOU: Now, Yuuna, may I have some absinthe, please?

While Yuuna prepared his drink, Tsukiko decided to do just that. 

\---------

Once again, Tsukiko arrived at her next-door neighbor’s door. She knocked on it loud and hard, making sure Ichika could hear her this time.

However, a familiar silence was her only answer.

TSUKIKO: ...Ichika? It’s me again. 

The silence prevailed, cutting through Tsukiko’s nerves like a blade.

TSUKIKO: Can you open the door, please?

Her voice came out quieter than expected. She knew what the answer would be, but still held onto a shred of hope for the alternative.

Yet, that hope didn’t come. Ichika still remained quiet as ever. 

Tsukiko looked at the door’s handle. As much as she didn’t want to grab it, she knew she had to. 

So, she clutched onto it tightly and pulled the door open. 

\------

Ichika was lying on the floor, near the back of her room. 

A puddle of blood was leaking out from underneath her.

The left side of her chest glistened with blood, with a bright-pink stain trailing down her shirt to the floor below. Beneath her blood-spattered glasses, Ichika’s eyes were wide open, unblinking and terrified. 

An article laid far to the right of her, free from any blood.

And next to her left hand was a pistol. 


	12. The Investigation

It was as if the world came to a sudden stop.

Ichika Kobayashi, The Ultimate Comedian, was dead. 

The person who tried their hardest to make others smile, the person who inspired a whole group of people to try and let go of hate and worry, was lying dead near the back of her room. 

The mere fact was enough to weaken Tsukiko. She held back tears, trying to stay strong and level-headed in yet another disaster. 

She heard footsteps from behind her. 

NAKAMI: Is everything alright-

He stopped, looking behind her to see Ichika’s corpse.

The screen in Ichika’s room flashed on. 

>   
>  _A body has been discovered! After a short time for investigation, we will start a “school trial”!_

The announcement was the only noise between them for the longest time. Nakami just looked on at the body, with his expression one of dull hopelessness.

NAKAMI: It… It happened again. I couldn’t stop it. 

TSUKIKO: Nakami… remember what I told you. We need to ignore our feelings if this is going to get done.

TSUKIKO: Go get the others. I’ll start investigating. 

With a small nod, he did. Tsukiko, meanwhile, entered the room.

_...Stay strong, Tsukiko._

_In the face of injustice, you have to stay strong._

  
  


_INVESTIGATION START!_

  
  


Fighting her desire not to, Tsukiko approached the body.

There Ichika was, staring lifelessly at the ceiling. The left side of her chest soaked in blood, upon closer inspection, had a hole in it. 

Outside of that, having a closer look proved to not help very much. She didn’t want to move the body around until everyone else arrived, and Monokuma had yet to appear and give her Ichika’s Monokuma File. 

There wasn’t much she could piece together right now. She’d just have to wait for their unofficial coroner to show up and confirm her suspicions. 

_Chie was right after all. Hibiki really_ is _a blessing to us all._

While nearby, she observed the gun to the left of Ichika. 

She identified the make of it instantly. It was a red semi-automatic pistol with a silencer put on top of it. 

The gun had been soaked by the pool of blood, leaving the underside of it stained with pink. Specks of blood splatter coated the top side as well. Finally, right at the end of the silencer, Tsukiko noticed a ring of blood around it. 

Without even having to pick up the gun, Tsukiko had all the evidence about it she needed. 

EVIDENCE BULLET ADDED: Red Pistol

-A red semi-automatic pistol with a silencer on it was found near Ichika’s body. The side laying in the pool of blood is completely covered by it, the body of the gun is stained by blood splatter, and the silencer has a ring of blood around it. 

  
  
\---

Getting away from the body as quickly as she could, Tsukiko decided to focus on her general surroundings. 

Outside of the blood underneath Ichika, the room had splatters of it all over. The back of the wall near the body had it the worst, with a thick spray staining it pink.

She also had a closer look at the desk closest to it. The entire thing had been completely soaked, with the top of the desk getting hit by it the hardest. Everything was flooded with drops of blood, including…

_...No. This doesn’t mean anything._

_The top of the desk is enough of a clue. Move on._

She turned away, trying to forget what she saw. Instead, she noted the area in front of Ichika’s body, which had been hit by much less by comparison. The blood only extended a couple feet away from her, landing around the left and right side of the room, all the while leaving the middle of it completely untouched.

Standing away from the splatter, Tsukiko panned around the area, taking pictures and writing down her notes. 

EVIDENCE BULLET ADDED: Blood Splatter

-The wall and desk behind Ichika were splattered in a large amount of blood, with the top of the desk especially being soaked in it. The area facing towards her had much less blood by comparison, only spraying a few feet away from the body. The left and right side of this area are covered in blood, though the middle portion remains untouched. 

  
\---

Next, Tsukiko decided to focus on one of the last things that first caught her eye about the scene: the article. 

It was a good few feet away from Ichika, lying to the right of the room. It laid untouched from any blood, whether it was the splatter or the pool underneath Ichika. It was face-up, with Tsukiko being able to make out the string of words that formed each article. 

She leaned in, reading as much as she could.

Her heart sank.

> **_SIXTEEN FOUND DEAD, KILLING GAME TO BLAME_ **
> 
> **_Sixteen teenagers were found dead inside an abandoned building, far away from the rest of society._ **
> 
> **_Though the building had been decrepit long before the bodies were recovered, signs of a bigger conspiracy were still present. Not only were cameras fixed in each room, but pieces of metal and glass were littered around the area, pointing to the existence of long-removed barricades._ **
> 
> **_Further research shows that these sixteen teenagers, consisting of eight girls and eight boys, all had a history of amazing feats or prestigious careers despite their age. These coincidences have pointed researchers to a terrifying conclusion: a killing game had occurred._ **
> 
> **_The motive for the event is currently unknown. Although most of the building’s cameras were working, the footage it recorded never made it to the public eye. Whether this was intentional or not remains up to debate._ **
> 
> **_The most commonly-held theory points to a radical party doing this, planning to revive the title of Ultimate Despair. For now though, as much evidence as possible is being uncovered for a conclusive answer._ **

Everything was like she remembered about it. The text, the color of the paper, and even the picture of the dead girl were all as they were that night ago. Only this time, the article was in a different setting. 

_Ichika had the missing article?_

_...No, that’s impossible. Hers was downstairs._

_This… has to be someone else’s. Someone planted this beside Ichika. I’m sure of it._

_And whoever did this… must be behind this._

EVIDENCE BULLET ADDED: Motive Article

-The motive article about the sixteen killed students was found near the body. It was found on the floor, completely free of any blood. 

  
\---

When she finished polishing the description of her newest clue, Tsukiko heard several pairs of footsteps coming from the hallway.

When they stopped, she heard them get replaced with shrieks.

ASAMI: OH MY GOD! ICHIKA!

NORIKO: What the _fuck_ did you do to her!?

TSUKIKO: Nothing! I’m trying to help solve this!

NORIKO: _Bullshit!_ You just wanted someone else to kill, didn’t you!? 

NAKAMI: She’s innocent, Noriko! I was there when the body discovery announcement went off!

NORIKO: ...Don’t think I won’t be watching you, Tsukiko.

YUUNA: Why… Why Ichika? Why did she…?

YUTAKA: Who the fuck would do this!? _Who the fuck would hurt someone like Ichika!?_

MISAO: It... has to be some sort of crazy act of hers! _That’s_ it!

MONOKUMA: Nope! One-hundred percent bonafide death right here! 

MONOKUMA: I gotta say, though. After that first murder, this one’s kind of a letdown…

YUTAKA: _You piece of shit! This is_ your _fault!_

MONOKUMA: Don’t get mad at _me!_ Get mad at that murderer of yours! It’s their fault Ichika’s like this!

TSUKIKO: And it’s your fault this ever happened in the first place! Don’t think we don’t know what you did, Ultimate Executioner!

MONOKUMA: ...Ultimate Executioner? 

MONOKUMA: (blushing) Gosh, it’s so nice for you all to give me a nickname! Just don’t expect me to return the favor! 

MONOKUMA: Well, I guess I could always give you this~

He revealed a familiar-looking tablet to the class.

MONOKUMA: Da da-da da~! It’s your second Monokuma File! 

MONOKUMA: Have fun looking at it! I’ll see you all at the trial!

When he disappeared from sight, the class began to talk yet again.

HARUTO: Who could have done this, anyhow?

ASAMI: Isn’t it obvious? It’s Koto! That bastard had it out for Ichika from day one!

> _Well, fuck you too._

NAKAMI: S-Settle down, everyone. Please, we can’t waste anymore time pointing fingers. We need to use that energy to _investigate._

NAKAMI: We... We need to be strong and face this with a smile. It’s what Ichika would have wanted from us all.

NORIKO: If it’s going to help Ichika, I’ll try....

MISAO: Tsukiko, what does that thing say? We can’t waste another second!

Quickly, she turned it on and read its contents out loud.

> MONOKUMA FILE 2
> 
> _The victim is Ichika Kobayashi._
> 
> _Her body was discovered around 12:50 pm in her dorm room, lying on the floor near the back wall. Her time of death is unknown._
> 
> _The apparent cause of death is a gunshot wound to the chest._

EVIDENCE BULLET ADDED: Monokuma File

-The victim is Ichika Kobayashi. Her body was discovered around 12:50 pm in her dorm room, lying on the floor near the back wall. Her time of death is unknown. The apparent cause of death is a gunshot wound to the chest. 

  
\---

YUUNA: A gunshot wound? But didn’t we lock up all the guns…?  
  


NORIKO: Shit, we better go and check. 

Nervously, the group of four jetted out of the room. Meanwhile, Hibiki was looking at the body with his own brand of weariness. 

CHIE: Okamura, are you ready?

HIBIKI: …

HIBIKI: ...Let's get this over with. 

CHIE: Very good. Now, go do what you do best. 

While Hibiki shakily went over to the body, Tsukiko decided to take the time and cover her band of suspects. First on the chopping block was Koto, who watched the chaos around him impassively. 

> _Wow, that took longer than I was expecting. Planning to execute me for a crime I didn’t commit yet?_

TSUKIKO: I’ll let Monokuma decide that. Now, tell me exactly what happened when you visited Ichika. 

> _I don’t know what you’re expecting, but walking Ichika to her dorm wasn’t some dramatic event._
> 
> _She cried, I had to put up with it until she stopped, and Asami burst into the room to get me to leave, only to end up staying with Ichika for far longer than she needed to._

TSUKIKO: And the second time?

> _Who said I visited Ichika a second time? I went back to my dorm room for a piss. That’s it. The only thing worth noting is that I just so happened to hear her crying on my way there._
> 
> _By the time I finished up and left the room, she was done. The halls were empty, both physically and metaphorically. So, why would I need to bother comforting her?_

TSUKIKO: I don’t know, because you’re the person who caused her to break down in the first place? 

> _That was her fault, not mine. I shouldn’t play the role of her fucking babysitter._
> 
> _Besides, it’s too little too late. The crime happened, and there’s nothing that can be done about it. No final goodbyes, no make-up sessions, nothing. Just a dead body rotting on the floor._

TSUKIKO: (annoyed) Then what do _you_ think we should do about it? Give up and die?

> _Now _ _you’re getting the right idea._

Grumbling, Tsukiko wrote down his alibi.

EVIDENCE BULLET ADDED: Koto’s Alibi

-Koto’s first visit consisted of him staying with Ichika, with just the two of them at first before Asami joined them. The second visit wasn’t a visit at all, with him going to the bathroom and hearing Ichika cry while passing by. When he got out, he returned to an empty dorm hallway where Ichika’s crying had stopped.

\---

ASAMI: Well? Have you grilled Koto yet?

  
TSUKIKO: Yeah, and he mentioned you being there at one point. Is that true?

ASAMI: Well, of course! _Someone_ had to keep an eye on him!

ASAMI: Is that lowlife seriously trying to throw me under the bus!? Because I’ll execute him myself if he is! 

TSUKIKO: Before you do that, can I hear the full story from you? 

ASAMI: Ah, you don’t trust the lying little shit either, huh?

ASAMI: Regardless of what he told you, it happened like this: I came looking for him and walked in on him and Ichika doing something unpleasant!

TSUKIKO: Uh…

ASAMI: That’s right! Him comforting her! Hideous, right? 

ASAMI: I went over to her and fixed the situation right away! I had Koto get the hell off of her and gave her _actual_ love and affection! 

ASAMI: After it seemed like she could actually function, me and the toad left Ichika behind. I think to change her glasses or something…

TSUKIKO: And why would she wait for you to leave to do that?

ASAMI: Your guess is as good as mine. I just know I saw her glasses case under her pillow. Or, at least something that looked like it.

TSUKIKO: You don’t know for sure?

ASAMI: Wish I did. I checked that pillowcase the first chance I got, but she must have moved it.

TSUKIKO: Alright, thanks Asami.

ASAMI: The pleasure is yours. 

EVIDENCE BULLET ADDED: Asami’s Alibi

-Asami found Koto comforting Ichika, then had him leave Ichika alone while she comforted her herself. When she and Koto left, Asami noticed something that looked like a glasses case underneath her pillow. However, when Asami looked for it later, it wasn’t there. 

  
\---  
  


TSUKIKO: Ryou, why didn’t you tell us Ichika was dead?

RYOU: Why would I spread such negative energy into the talent show? You were all at peace, and it was not my place to ruin it.

TSUKIKO: For a situation like this, you really should have…

RYOU: W-Well, we found the body now, right? All is rectified!

TSUKIKO: If it helps you sleep better at night, sure…

TSUKIKO: Anyways, can you tell me what happened when you found that body?

RYOU: There is nothing to discuss. The world has thrown its answer at you already.

TSUKIKO: So you don’t want to answer? That’s a little suspicious, don’t you think?

RYOU: _Okay, fine!_

RYOU: I knocked on Ichika’s door a couple of times, expecting a response. When I didn’t get one, I did what I had to do and opened it. When I saw her body, I closed the door and headed back from where I came.

RYOU: I swear I didn’t do this! I didn’t even enter the room! All I did was open her door! _That’s all I did!_

TSUKIKO: It’s going to be okay, Ryou. Just stay with us, alright?

RYOU: (holding back tears) That is what I do best…

  
  


EVIDENCE BULLET ADDED: Ryou’s Alibi

-Ryou went to visit Ichika, knocking on her door a few times before opening it. When he saw the body, he closed it and went back to the stage room. He claims to have not entered the room.

  
\---  
  
  


When Tsukiko approached, Yutaka was already reeling. He looked angry, fighting a war between him and his tears that he was losing horribly at.

YUTAKA: Why did they take Ichika? If they wanted to kill somebody so badly, they should have killed me instead! At least Ichika was trying to do something useful!

YUTAKA: If… If I was better… Maybe I could have stopped this...

MISAO: You did the best you could do, big guy. And that’s all that counts!

TSUKIKO: Is this a bad time, or…?

MISAO: Nah, ask away! I can answer for Yutaka over here if he needs me to!  
  


YUTAKA: (wiping away tears) No, that’s not your responsibility. I need to man up, that’s all.

YUTAKA: You want to know about our absence at the stage room, right?

TSUKIKO: Exactly. Where did you guys go? 

YUTAKA: It’s like I said before. We got sidetracked. 

MISAO: We wanted to put a smile back on Ichika’s face, so we decided to make a card for her! So, we dropped by the storage room and put some things together!

YUTAKA: Misao was fantastic about the whole thing. She even went back to the stage room to have Benjiro properly edit it, even if his absence made it a fruitless effort.

MISAO: Yep! It kinda sucks she never got to see it, though!

TSUKIKO: Why not?  
  


YUTAKA: When we finally managed to finish, Ichika was too upset to have us visit. It was horrible. All she could say through her tears was for us to go away.

YUTAKA: I’m still not over it. Tsukiko, is there something wrong with me? I don’t make you cry, right?  
  


TSUKIKO: It’s okay, Yutaka. Calm down…

YUTAKA: _That’s not a no!_

TSUKIKO: What happened to that card, then?

MISAO: We just threw it in my room for later! But I guess there _is_ no later now, is there?

YUTAKA: All that work… gone to waste…

MISAO: At least I spent it with the coolest choreographer I know!

YUTAKA: (blushing) Wh-When you put it like that…

EVIDENCE BULLET ADDED: Yutaka and Misao’s Alibi

-Misao and Yutaka got sidetracked before seeing Ichika, going to the storage room to make a card. Misao even visited Benjiro to make sure it was properly edited, though he wasn’t in the room at the time. They never got a chance to give it to her, though, since Ichika was crying and told them to leave.

  
\---

After going through every possible suspect she could think of in the room, Tsukiko finally decided to check in on Hibiki. 

He seemed calm for once, looking over the body with careful detail and writing what he saw on his notepad.

TSUKIKO: ...What’s the situation we’re dealing with, Hibiki?

His behavior is replaced in an instant, with him tensing up and turning around with wide eyes.

HIBIKI: H-H-How long have you b-b-been w-w-w-watching me for?

TSUKIKO: Like, half a second…

HIBIKI: O-Oh God, I-I already m-messed everything up, didn’t I? 

TSUKIKO: Not that I’m aware of…

HIBIKI: P-Please don’t lie to me! I’m _terrible!_ I-I can’t do this! I can’t be put in charge of everyone's lives!  
  


TSUKIKO: Hibiki, you work with bodies all the time.

HIBIKI: N-Never like this! I… I...

He trailed off, trying to regather his thoughts and take a large breath. When he was done, he looked noticeably relaxed, if not still a little on-edge.

TSUKIKO: ...You feeling better?

  
HIBIKI: J-Just a little sad I-I’m wasting so much time for you all. N-Now, y-you wanted to s-see th-the autopsy results, right?

TSUKIKO: That would be nice, yeah…

HIBIKI: Th-The… Th-The…

HIBIKI: Th-The Monokuma File seems s-slightly dishonest. Or at least very vague.

HIBIKI: Th-There wasn’t one gunshot wound. There were _two._ One is lodged in her right ventricle, while the second just barely missed her heart. It l-looks like both entered at a c-completely horizontal angle as well. 

TSUKIKO: Is there any way to determine when Ichika died?

HIBIKI: S-Sorry, but I'm still trying to f-figure that out. B-But I’m thinking between… when Haruto left the r-room to wh-when Ryou went to visit Ichika?

HIBIKI: Th-Then again, you shouldn’t trust me completely on this. I’m n-not a coroner. 

TSUKIKO: But you’ve worked enough cases to know one wound from another. I think you’ll do just fine.

HIBIKI: ...C-Can you, um, can you please s-stop watching me? I-I don’t do well when people watch me…

  
  


EVIDENCE BULLET ADDED: Hibiki’s Autopsy Report

-Ichika was hit with two bullets at a perfectly horizontal angle, one in the heart and the other barely missing it. The time of death is a vague estimate of when Yuuna, Haruto and Benjiro left to when Ryou went to visit Ichika.

  
\---  
  


While the class was busy inside the room, Tsukiko decided to focus her attention on the three people she was missing testimonies from. Though their whereabouts were unknown to her, Tsukiko’s search for answers led her to the hall anyways. 

Just outside the dorm room, she noticed Monokuma standing by the closed hall passageway.

TSUKIKO: ...Monokuma? You’re still here?

MONOKUMA: Of course I am! Can’t a headmaster watch over his students?

MONOKUMA: ...Also, it looks like my exit got blocked off. I’ll have to give that architect a piece of my mind later…

TSUKIKO: _Don’t touch her._ I’m not having you execute anyone who doesn’t deserve it.

MONOKUMA: You sure you don’t want that? After the way she’s been treating you? Wouldn’t it just be nice to… I don’t know… pummel her over the head with a mallet or something? 

TSUKIKO: _Are you insane!?_  
  


MONOKUMA: How about you start off smaller? I can get you a horse head to throw into her bed if you want…

TSUKIKO: Not a chance!

MONOKUMA: Geez, you’re making this hard for me. I even gave you a motive and everything! 

MONOKUMA: Speaking of which, you put yours in a safe location, right? It would be a shame if someone stumbled upon it and started a second murder…

MONOKUMA: Maybe I’ll get lucky and that architect will accidentally damage hers. Then I’ll finally get to have some fun!

TSUKIKO: Hold on! You can’t do that, can you?

MONOKUMA: Of course I can! As soon as someone’s careless with those articles, that’s when I go to town! 

MONOKUMA: What types of horrible ways can they ruin their article? A tear? A burn? Accidentally staining it with spaghetti sauce? The possibilities are endless!

TSUKIKO: Isn’t that a little strict?

MONOKUMA: Of course it is! I’m not having the starring motivation be disposed of so carelessly! Not even the murderers are safe from punishment this time! If you mess up your article, I mess up your face!

MONOKUMA: Well, it was fun chatting with a serial killer and everything, but I really need to get this baby open again. I’ll see you later, if you aren’t murdered or anything!

Monokuma went to work. Tsukiko, meanwhile, took a note just in case.

EVIDENCE BULLET ADDED: Monokuma’s Rule

-The articles can’t be destroyed in any way, shape or form. This includes rips, burns and getting stained, among other things. Not even the murderer is exempt from punishment if they break this rule.

  
\---  
  


After a short time of walking, Tsukiko finally noticed the trio she was looking for. Yuuna, Haruto and Benjiro stood outside the storage room, with Yuuna fiddling with a lock on the door. 

When Benjiro noticed Tsukiko approaching, he scowled.

BENJIRO: TURN AROUND RIGHT NOW! We’re not having some low-life serial killer find out the password to her ammunition!

HARUTO: It’s okay, Uncle Benji! It’s too late now, don’t you think?

BENJIRO: There’s always a next time, kid! 

TSUKIKO: If you give me your testimonies, I promise not to look at that passcode.

BENJIRO: Woah, woah, woah. You’re having me be stuck giving you my testimony again? Wasn’t the first time enough? You didn’t even pay me, for shit’s sake!

BENJIRO: Besides, you already took a peek, didn’t you? Hell, I bet you did it without even trying! With a talent like yours, you probably have 20/10 vision! 

BENJIRO: (adjusting glasses) ...Lucky bastard.

HARUTO: I’ll tell you if you want, miss!

HARUTO: So, me and the lovebirds took Chie’s map and went downstairs to look at that article of mine! After we found it, we left! 

HARUTO: See? Nothing too exciting! Nobody even left our little group!

BENJIRO: Haruto, what are you doing? As your uncle, I forbid you from telling a known criminal any more information!

HARUTO: Not even about that weird thing about my article?

BENJIRO: Sh-Shut up!

TSUKIKO: _What_ weird thing?

HARUTO: Uncle Benji was going on about my article when we found it. Apparently, he was down there earlier this morning, but my article wasn’t there then! He found it really weird why it just suddenly reappeared! He grilled me about it and everything!

BENJIRO: You are a _very_ bad nephew! 

EVIDENCE BULLET ADDED: Triple Testimony

-Yuuna, Haruto and Benjiro went to the article room for Haruto’s paper, where nobody left the group at the time. Benjiro states that his poster was gone when he arrived earlier this morning, but it returned back to the room mysteriously when they went there. 

  
\---  
  


YUUNA: ...Alright, I’ve tried everything I could. But it’s still not working.

TSUKIKO: What are you talking about?

YUUNA: Oh! Tsukiko! Didn’t see you there! Shouldn’t you be in Ichika’s room, looking for clues?

TSUKIKO: Not before you tell me what’s going on. 

YUUNA: But wouldn’t it be a better use of your time to… I don’t know… get a testimony from Haruto and Benjiro?

TSUKIKO: Done that already. Now, tell me what’s not working.

YUUNA: Well… it’s this lock right here.

YUUNA: I’ve inputted the password we used several times, but it keeps telling us it’s incorrect. Now, we have no proper way to access the guns.

TSUKIKO: Can’t you reset it?

YUUNA: Unfortunately not in the state it’s in...

BENJIRO: I told you already! Try a different variation! 

YUUNA: (forced smile) I. _Have_. I’m sorry if that’s a difficult concept for you to understand…

HARUTO: Are you sure you’re putting in the right password, miss? Maybe you just forgot it!  
  


YUUNA: Sorry, sweetie, but that’s not the problem. Both Benjiro and I know for a fact this is what we used…

TSUKIKO: So, does that mean you can’t get into the artillery room, then?

YUUNA: It appears to be the case.

TSUKIKO: Very interesting...

EVIDENCE BULLET ADDED: Incorrect Password

-The room holding all the guns can’t be opened, since the lock is registering an incorrect password. Both Yuuna and Benjiro confirm this was the password they first used, and Yuuna has tried different variations of the code. Yuuna wanted to reset the code, but stated she was unable to.

  
\---  
  


Moving on from the trio, Tsukiko continued to walk down the halls in search of any other classmates.

During her journey, she noticed one of the classrooms had a slew of chains wrapped around it, with a padlock hanging off it, unlocked. 

Having a feeling she knew its significance, Tsukiko went inside.

To no surprise whatsoever, Tsukiko was greeted by a large pile of equipment near the back of the room. Ammunition, spare parts, silencers, and even the occasional gun cover were all clumped together haphazardly. Also in the room was Noriko, who looked over a yellow sheet of paper in her hand with the utmost seriousness. 

TSUKIKO: What are you looking at, Noriko?

NORIKO: (death glare) ...Get out. 

Unarmed, not wanting a second murder and not wanting to piss of her six-foot-two classmate, she obeyed. Noriko came out and shut the door, clicking the lock shut.

NORIKO: ...Sorry. I just need to take precautionary measures. Especially after being left one man fewer.

TSUKIKO: That’s right, Ichika was in charge of keeping this room locked, wasn’t she?

NORIKO: Her, Hibiki and I. But with Hibiki in charge of the autopsy and everything, I’m technically the last one left. 

NORIKO: I can already tell you, we’ve failed miserably at our jobs. According to our tally sheet, a pack of ammunition and two silencers went missing under our watch. That’s what you get for putting me in charge, I guess.

TSUKIKO: Couldn’t someone help you with this?

NORIKO: Do you _want_ another Ichika situation?

NORIKO: No information about how to access this place leaves this area. Not from our group, not to anyone else, and _especially_ not with you.

TSUKIKO: Then who do you suppose got into the room, then?

NORIKO: Not a damn clue. Me and Hibiki didn’t leave the stage room once, and Ichika was too busy crying in her room. It could be any one of you, so long as you left that room.

NORIKO: (glare) Including you.

TSUKIKO: I’m… guessing you want me to get going.

EVIDENCE BULLET ADDED: Ammunition Room Supervision

-Ichika, Hibiki and Noriko were in charge of monitoring the ammunition. However, two silencers and a pack of ammunition disappeared under their watch. Noriko insists both her and Hibiki didn’t leave the stage room, nor was she willing to give out the password to anyone.

  
\---  
  


Tsukiko decided to pop her head in the stage room for a bit, just to see if there was any straggling piece of evidence inside.

She was surprised to see Haruto inside, moving from table to table and looking underneath them. When Tsukiko entered the room, he looked up and beamed.

HARUTO: Hiya again, Tsukiko! Still looking for clues?

TSUKIKO: Sure am. What brings you all the way down here? Aren’t you supposed to be with Benjiro and Yuuna?

HARUTO: Nah, they let me have some alone time, so I decided to come down here! 

TSUKIKO: Are you sure you’re not looking for something?

HARUTO: Just ghosts, miss! I hear theatres like this are great for paranormal activity! Maybe we can see the spirit of our younger selves, forever waiting around for the girls upstairs! 

TSUKIKO: I’ll… leave you to that.

While Haruto continued snooping around, Tsukiko decided to head to the back of the stage for clues.

Backstage, nothing seemed too out of the ordinary. Each performer’s props were spread around the room, from the radio used in Yutaka’s dance number to the fashion line Tsukiko missed from Asami’s performance. 

However, by one of the seats, Tsukiko noticed a folded scrap piece of paper on the ground. Maneuvering her way through the props, she reached it and picked it up.

_Huh? This wasn’t here before…_

She opened it, curious what was inside.

> **_SAORI_ **

_...Saori? Why would someone have this written down? Were they thinking about her, too?_

Haruto walked backstage as well, looking excited to see Tsukiko with the paper.

HARUTO: Cool, you found it! Can I have it back, please?

TSUKIKO: This is yours? I thought you weren’t looking for anything…

HARUTO: Haven’t you ever heard a good murder mystery story? It would be pretty boring if everyone just told the truth all the time!

TSUKIKO: Haruto, why do you have Saori’s name written down?

HARUTO: Nuh-uh! Can’t tell you!

TSUKIKO: Haruto, this is important.

HARUTO: And so is me not telling you!

HARUTO: But you can solve it, miss! Just think of yourself as the lead detective in a sea or potential murderers! Watch in excitement as the clues come together with every chapter of your life! Bask in the reveal of a new dead body, its secrets waiting to be discovered!

TSUKIKO: I… don’t think that will be that hard, actually.

EVIDENCE BULLET ADDED: “SAORI”

-A piece of paper with the word “SAORI” was found backstage, near one of the seats. It belongs to Haruto, who understands the significance of it but refuses to share it.

  
\---  
  


Finding nothing else out of the ordinary with the room, Tsukiko decided to revisit the crime scene in a search for anything she missed her first go-around. 

Though she arrived safely, something else caught her eye before she could re-enter. 

Right beside Ichika’s closed door, Tsukiko’s had been opened enough to leave a small crack in the door. Inside, she heard someone shuffling around. 

She went inside. 

Sure enough, by her bed was Chie, who gave her a particularly cold glare when Tsukiko arrived.

In Chie’s hand was a pistol.

CHIE: Explain yourself.

TSUKIKO: It’s not what it looks like.

CHIE: Me finding a pistol under your bed, long after your weapons were confiscated, _isn’t_ what it looks like? Right. 

TSUKIKO: I’m serious! Someone must have accidentally left one behind!

CHIE: In an obvious hiding spot? If I was blind, I’d still be able to find this. 

TSUKIKO: Please, just let me have a closer look at that gun. It might be evidence.

CHIE: I’m not an idiot, Masayoshi. You plan on murdering someone, just like so many people before us.

TSUKIKO: Can’t you trust me for once? I was the reason you weren’t executed last trial, you know!

CHIE: Yes, but you shouldn’t have been. At least that way, we wouldn’t have a serial killer walking free.  
  


CHIE: Get out of this room _now._ Before you make things any worse.

Knowing she wouldn’t get a word in edgewise, Tsukiko did as she was told. However, as she pretended to make a note of the event, Chie either failed to see or chose to ignore Tsukiko stealthily taking several pictures of her and the gun. 

When Tsukiko left the room, she closed the door and looked at her newest piece of evidence. 

The gun’s make was an easy one to decipher, even without being near the actual copy. It was a semi-automatic pistol identical to the one in Ichika’s room, with a silencer and everything, just with a blue color scheme. The gun’s exterior also lacked the splatter of blood, but looked visibly gungy as if someone spilled soda on it. 

Near the back of the gun, she noticed something off. She swiped through her photos until she had one visibly showing the backing. When she found it, she realized the issue. 

The back of the gun was missing the hammer and, on closer inspection, seemed to lack a firing pin as well. Without both of those pieces in that particular make, she knew the gun was worthless as a weapon. It couldn’t even shoot out water, let alone a bullet.

She could understand how Chie mistook the firearm as a threat, though. To the untrained eye, the gun would look pretty normal. How would she know it was unable to fire anything? She wasn’t the Ultimate Sharpshooter, after all. 

_This gun… was it left here on purpose? Did the others know it didn’t pose much of a threat?_

_...Or did someone have a more devious motive for this?_

EVIDENCE BULLET ADDED: Blue Pistol

-Chie found a blue gun with a silencer on it in my dorm room, underneath my bed. The gun is the same make as the red one, with the exterior being covered in gunge. The hammer and firing pin are missing, leaving the gun unable to fire anything.

  
  
\---  
  


There was nowhere left to go but where the investigation started. Bracing herself, Tsukiko went inside Ichika’s room.

The other students were still working hard. Some were talking to one another for testimonies, others were writing down notes on their devices, and even Hibiki had stayed hyper focused on the body in front of him. 

The only student not preoccupied was Nakami, who rushed to Tsukiko the second she arrived. 

NAKAMI: Did you get the testimonies?

TSUKIKO: That and thensome. I’m guessing you found some clues while I was gone?

NAKAMI: Nothing that you wouldn’t have noticed, I’m afraid... 

TSUKIKO: Try me. Give me the best discovery you found. 

NAKAMI: (saluting, with a large smile) Right away!

Nakami walked to a wastebasket near Ichika’s corpse, which was littered with junk. The outside is stained with her blood, with the mesh doing little to protect the items inside from being sprayed too.

He dug around, looking for something in particular. His face looked noticeably excited when he found it.

NAKAMI: Here it is! Hopefully, this helps!

In his hand was a piece of paper, no bigger than something out of a notebook. Unlike the other materials, it had been protected from the splatter and was blood-free because of it. He passed the note over to Tsukiko, who read what was inside.

>   
>    
> 
> 
> Dear Diary,
> 
> I don’t know how long I can keep doing this for.
> 
> I've been trying as hard as I can to lock everything away, but I think the cracks are starting to show. By now, my troupe has probably found everything out. But, for the sake of everyone still needing what little help I can give, I hope they're too caught up in their routines to notice.
> 
> The nightmares have started again. I keep seeing her, lying there in a sea of dead bodies. Maybe I could have stopped it from happening. Maybe if I wasn’t an idiot, she’d still be alive.
> 
> I need to keep busy. The talent show’s been great for that, but I’m worried about what's going to happen when it stops. When I’m stuck and alone with my thoughts again. 
> 
>   
>    
> 

TSUKIKO: This… This couldn’t have belonged to Ichika, could it?

NAKAMI: Er, well, there’s a high possibility. 

NAKAMI: Remember when I left that note on your door this morning? Well, I noticed Ichika had posted a memo on it before I arrived.

NAKAMI: I had a look at both this and that memo, and I’m fairly certain the handwriting matches.

TSUKIKO: No, that’s impossible. Ichika doesn’t talk like this, let alone write like this...

NAKAMI: Um… Well... I’ve been out of work for so long, my skills are probably a bit rusty. This and the other one could very well be a mockup… 

TSUKIKO: ...Other one? There’s two of these things?

NAKAMI: Right! I forgot to mention that, didn’t I? Sorry, I’m really not the best at this...

He directed her to a framed poster on top of Ichika’s bed, which showed a gaudy-looking painting of a clown.

NAKAMI: See that tinge of white creeping out from under the picture? 

At first, she thought he was seeing things. However, as she looked at the picture longer, she could see a slight shadow over the top of the image’s white background.

TSUKIKO: (pointing to it) ...Right there?

NAKAMI: That’s right. I think something’s inside.

TSUKIKO: You don’t know?

NAKAMI: I… wanted to wait until you got back to find out.

TSUKIKO: Aww, how sweet. Then let’s open this thing together, shall we?

They pulled the poster off the wall, opening the backing. Sure enough, a piece of paper was in the back, with a tiny section of it folding into the front.

Nakami was the first to grab it, carefully taking it out and reading it. Tsukiko glanced at it while he did so.

>   
>    
> 
> 
> Dear Diary,
> 
> I met the person behind all this.
> 
> They call themselves the Ultimate Executioner. Or, at least that’s what they used to call themselves. It was strange why they ever bothered to open themselves up to me. Getting to know them was the one time a breakdown was ever a good thing. 
> 
> They weren’t some evil force of nature like their name implied. They were just a person. A person with a lot of weight on their shoulders. 
> 
> They were a lot like me. Both of us hated the things we did in our past. Both of us regretted ever hurting people. And both of us wanted to end the game before it could claim any more innocent people. 
> 
> We’ve arranged a meeting later today. Hopefully, they don’t change their mind about it. 
> 
>   
>    
>    
> 

TSUKIKO: ...What?

NAKAMI: But… If she knew about this, then why didn’t she tell us earlier?

TSUKIKO: Then this proves it. She didn’t write these.

NAKAMI: I may be speaking out of turn, but shouldn’t we avoid writing a piece of evidence off like this?

TSUKIKO: Then what do you suggest we do?

NAKAMI: I’m, uh, still trying to figure that out…

TSUKIKO: And while you do that, I’ll share the obvious: somebody didn’t want us to read this. Why else was it hidden away so well?

NAKAMI: The question is, who was it? The killer or Ichika herself?

TSUKIKO: Why would Ichika want to hide this?

NAKAMI: You… haven’t seen it, have you?

TSUKIKO: What?

NAKAMI: Write down the note for now. I’ll meet you at the desk.

  
  


EVIDENCE BULLET ADDED: Ichika’s Diary Entries

-Two diary entries were found hidden in Ichika’s room. The first was about her negative feelings and nightmares over an unknown party, found free of blood in Ichika’s mesh wastebasket. The second details her encounter with the Ultimate Executioner, hidden in the poster above her bed. Both don’t match her regular personality, and are possibly faked.

  
\---  
  


Tsukiko approached the desk and a worried-looking Nakami, now forced to confront the one item she tried avoiding. 

On the desk was a blood-stained piece of paper.

After so many lectures about ignoring fear, Tsukiko was afraid of Nakami finding out her own. So, she did what she was so accustomed to: put on a lie. 

TSUKIKO: Huh? Was this always here?

NAKAMI: Didn’t you investigate the area?

TSUKIKO: Yes, but I was so busy with the body and testimonies that I never thought…

NAKAMI: I-It’s okay! We found it now, didn’t we?

TSUKIKO: Why is this so important, anyways?

NAKAMI: (sadly) ...Just read it.

Maneuvering her way through the slightly-smudged text, she managed to read from start to finish.

> There's a lot of people I need to apologize to.
> 
> First, to all my fellow performers for letting every single one of you down. Especially Tsukiko, who I've done nothing but lie to.
> 
> Next, to Koto, the one person I wanted to smile more than anyone else. I wish I was more honest with you. That you could have known sooner that I had always been just like you.
> 
> And, of course, I'm sorry for the person who I hurt the most. Someone who should never, ever accept it from me. If I had been a better person, if I was ever a good person, maybe I could have stopped it from happening.
> 
> Most of all, I'm sorry I have to do this. 
> 
> But somebody needs to pay the price for what I’ve done. 
> 
> By the time you find this, I'll be dead. Please don't be sad about it. Instead, take the time to celebrate. Now you have one less waste of space to deal with.
> 
> I'll always love you guys.
> 
> -ICHIKA
> 
>   
>    
> 

Tsukiko stayed quiet, looking at the words in front of her in disbelief. The world felt like it was warping around her again.

TSUKIKO: ...This is another lie.

TSUKIKO: Obviously, someone planted this here! Just like those diary entries! 

NAKAMI: ...That’s what almost everyone else said as well. 

NAKAMI: I’m not sure if that adds up, though, We found a gun next to her body, several pieces of information pointing to something wrong with Ichika, and a suicide note. Whether it’s true or not, we at least need to consider it.

TSUKIKO: I’m not considering anything! There’s no way Ichika committed suicide! 

NAKAMI: If you won’t write it down, then I guess _I’ll_ have to.

Before she had time to react, he grabbed her device, took a picture and wrote the note down, and handed it back to her. And the entire time he did it, his face had the same wavering sternness she thought had finally left him.

EVIDENCE BULLET ADDED: Suicide Note

-A suicide note written by Ichika, found covered in blood on her desk. It apologizes to the performers of the talent show for letting them down, Koto for not being fully honest with him, and an unnamed party for being unable to stop an event from happening. 

  
\---  
  


The television screen flicked on.

> _Show’s over, folks! The time for investigation has officially come to an end! Please proceed to the stairwell for your class trial!_
> 
> _Also, to a certain Miss Takahashi, you are forbidden from blocking off my precious pathways again! Next time you do it, I’ll be turning your insides into outsides! Got it?_
> 
>   
>    
> 

ASAMI: Well? Are you ready to convict Koto?

> _Are you ready to discover the fucking obvious yet? How this clearly was a suicide?_

ASAMI: Suicide, my ass! 

RYOU: As much I disapprove of Koto, we cannot determine he is the culprit just yet. 

RYOU: Now, we better hurry to the trial room. Before Monokuma drags us there himself.

YUTAKA: Can we make sure Monokuma hasn’t killed Chie yet, either?

MISAO: (pointing to Hibiki) Let’s send the lover boy over to find her, shall we~?

HIBIKI: I-I-I-If it’ll he-he-help, I c-c-c-can d-do that...

He left the room, slouching in fear as everyone’s eyes followed him out. 

YUTAKA: Do we have to leave? It feels like there’s so much we’re still missing…

NAKAMI: We don’t have much of a choice, I’m afraid. We better get moving.

\--------

When they arrived, all the remaining students who littered the halls were there. Even Chie was alive and well, speaking to Hibiki. 

CHIE: Not a chance.

HIBIKI: B-But y-you can’t! M-Monokuma will _kill_ you if y-you block off any more paths!  
  


CHIE: He can learn to deal with them.

HIBIKI: Are y-you _trying_ to kill yourself? 

CHIE: Hold that thought, Okamura.

She approached Tsukiko with a scowl on her face.

CHIE: Masayoshi, you better not get in the way of this class trial. 

YUUNA: Chie, don’t you think you’re being a bit unreasonable? Last time I checked, Tsukiko was the one who found our last culprit...

CHIE: That doesn’t change the fact that she's an outlaw. At any moment, she could derail our trial. All because she has a vendetta.

TSUKIKO: The only one with a vendetta is you! Why is it so hard for you to show some support for me?

CHIE: I’ll show you it once you earn it.

RYOU: Now, now, ladies. We must walk the golden path of peace together to-

NORIKO: Guys, shut the fuck up and save this for the trial.

CHIE: Hmph, very well…

RYOU: _That’s_ all it takes!?

When all his classmates looked good and distracted, Nakami nudged Tsukiko's arm and spoke quietly.

NAKAMI: ...Do you think I’ll do okay? So many people seem to be relying on me… What if I let them down?

TSUKIKO: (laughing) Man, you’re having a really hard time with step one, aren’t you? 

TSUKIKO: Try not to worry so much, okay? I’m sure you’ll be fine. And if you aren’t, then try to watch what I’m doing. 

NAKAMI: ...I’ll give it a shot. 

MONOKUMA: Sorry I’m late! It took forever to clear out that hall passage!

MONOKUMA: As for you, Chie, I’m afraid it’s punishment time. I’ll have fun using you as a skin suit!

CHIE: ...

MONOKUMA: Hah, got you! You should have seen the look on your face! 

MONOKUMA: Anyways, let’s get going, shall we? 

The elevator started up, sending the room moving down. Not a word was exchanged. 

_This can’t be a suicide... can it?_

_...Dammit, Nakami. Why did you ever put the idea in my head?_

_Someone here had to have killed Ichika. Out of desperation, out of fear, or even out of nothing, it doesn't matter. It just_ happened.

_All I know for sure is that someone needs to get ready for punishment. Because we_ will _find who did this._

At long last, they arrived. 

Entering the trial room was a grim reminder of their situation’s reality. New portraits had been placed in the podiums, right where their former classmates used to stand. 

By Noboru’s crossed-out portrait, Saori’s has her eyes covered in Xs and her mouth scribbled out. Farther away was Ichika’s, which had an X formed by ribbons with a happy and sad mask attached to them.

MONOKUMA: Welcome back! I hope you’re ready for another delightful class trial!

They approached their usual spots, anticipating the dawning of another fight for their lives.

_Ichika Kobayashi, the Ultimate Comedian…_

_Though she could be a bit annoying with her self-defeatism, it’s obvious she cared a lot about everyone. That’s why it’s so unfair that her life was cut so short._

_Someone in this room had to have done this. Someone’s trying to convince us otherwise and pull us away from the truth._

_I’ll figure this mystery out. If Ichika is ever going to rest easy, I need to show everyone the truth._

_No matter what!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I originally intended for my thoughts on the victim to be in the last chapter, but fuck it! I’m forgetful so here we are!
> 
> Anyways, Ichika was a pretty fun character to make dialogue for, though I’m pretty worried that the amount of shitty puns based around her made her seem too flat.


	13. The Trial (Part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Red Pistol  
> -A red semi-automatic pistol with a silencer on it was found near Ichika’s body. The side laying in the pool of blood is completely covered by it, the body of the gun is stained by blood splatter, and the silencer has a ring of blood around it. 
> 
> Blood Splatter  
> -The wall and desk behind Ichika were splattered in a large amount of blood, with the top of the desk especially being soaked in it. The area facing towards her had much less blood by comparison, only spraying a few feet away from the body. The left and right side of this area are covered in blood, though the middle portion remains untouched. 
> 
> Motive Article  
> -The motive article about the sixteen killed students was found near the body. It was found on the floor, completely free of any blood. 
> 
> Monokuma File  
> -The victim is Ichika Kobayashi. Her body was discovered around 12:50 pm in her dorm room, lying on the floor near the back wall. Her time of death is unknown. The apparent cause of death is a gunshot wound to the chest.
> 
> Koto’s Alibi  
> -Koto’s first visit consisted of him staying with Ichika, with just the two of them at first before Asami joined them. The second visit wasn’t a visit at all, with him going to the bathroom and hearing Ichika cry while passing by. When he got out, he returned to an empty dorm hallway where Ichika’s crying had stopped. 
> 
> Asami’s Alibi  
> -Asami found Koto comforting Ichika, then had him leave Ichika alone while she comforted her herself. When she and Koto left, Asami noticed something that looked like a glasses case underneath her pillow. However, when Asami looked for it later, it wasn’t there. 
> 
> Ryou’s Alibi  
> -Ryou went to visit Ichika, knocking on her door a few times before opening it. When he saw the body, he closed it and went back to the stage room. He claims to have not entered the room.
> 
> Yutaka and Misao’s Alibi  
> -Misao and Yutaka got sidetracked before seeing Ichika, going to the storage room to make a card. Misao even visited Benjiro to make sure it was properly edited, though he wasn’t in the room at the time. They never got a chance to give it to her, though, since Ichika was crying and told them to leave. 
> 
> Hibiki’s Autopsy Report  
> -Ichika was hit with two bullets at a perfectly horizontal angle, one in the heart and the other barely missing it. The time of death is a vague estimate of when Yuuna, Haruto and Benjiro left to when Ryou went to visit Ichika.
> 
> Monokuma’s Rule  
> -The articles can’t be destroyed in any way, shape or form. This includes rips, burns and getting stained, among other things. Not even the murderer is exempt from punishment if they break this rule.
> 
> Triple Testimony  
> -Yuuna, Haruto and Benjiro went to the article room for Haruto’s paper, where nobody left the group at the time. Benjiro states that his poster was gone when he arrived earlier this morning, but it returned back to the room mysteriously when they went there. 
> 
> Incorrect Password  
> -The room holding all the guns can’t be opened, since the lock is registering an incorrect password. Both Yuuna and Benjiro confirm this was the password they first used, and Yuuna has tried different variations of the code. Yuuna wanted to reset the code, but stated she was unable to.
> 
> Ammunition Room Supervision  
> -Ichika, Hibiki and Noriko were in charge of monitoring the ammunition. However, two silencers and a pack of ammunition disappeared under their watch. Noriko insists both her and Hibiki didn’t leave the stage room, nor was she willing to give out the password to anyone. 
> 
> “SAORI”  
> -A piece of paper with the word “SAORI” was found backstage, near one of the seats. It belongs to Haruto, who understands the significance of it but refuses to share it.
> 
> Blue Pistol  
> -Chie found a blue gun with a silencer on it in my dorm room, underneath my bed. The gun is the same make as the red one, with the exterior being covered in gunge. The hammer and firing pin are missing, leaving the gun unable to fire anything.
> 
> Ichika’s Diary Entries  
> -Two diary entries were found hidden in Ichika’s room. The first was about her negative feelings and nightmares over an unknown party, found free of blood in Ichika’s mesh wastebasket. The second details her encounter with the Ultimate Executioner, hidden in the poster above her bed. Both don’t match her regular personality, and are possibly faked.
> 
> Suicide Note  
> -A suicide note written by Ichika, found covered in blood on her desk. It apologizes to the performers of the talent show for letting them down, Koto for not being fully honest with him, and an unnamed party for being unable to stop an event from happening.

**_CLASS TRIAL START!_ **

MONOKUMA: Before we begin, let me explain the rules of the school trial in simple terms.

MONOKUMA: Your task is to reason out the identity of the culprit, and vote on who to accuse!

MONOKUMA: Should you correctly identify the culprit, they alone shall be punished! But if you vote for the wrong person…

MONOKUMA: Then everyone except the culprit shall be punished, and the culprit shall be given permission to leave this facility!

BENJIRO: We know that already...

MONOKUMA: Hey, it's never too late to forget! Who knows? Maybe amnesia will be our next motive...

CHIE: Stop wasting our time, Monokuma. We already know the answer.

MISAO: We do?

CHIE: Don't be dense. This was clearly a suicide.

CHIE: Kobayashi was in the perfect position to kill herself. She was alone, unsupervised, and could have easily snuck off and stolen the weapon. All she had to do was wait for you and Kobara to leave, then she'd pull the trigger and bleed out on the floor.

CHIE: All pieces of evidence also point back to this. She had a gun directly beside her, an article to motivate her to into killing herself, and even created a suicide note.

CHIE: That's our answer. I'm sure of it.

MISAO: Wow! How long did that trial take? A minute? That's a new record!

TSUKIKO: Hold it Chie. We wouldn't have so much evidence if it was that simple.

TSUKIKO: Like it or not, we have a murder on our hands. Monokuma told us those papers could motivate someone to kill, and that's exactly what they did. 

TSUKIKO: Someone intended to escape. Whether she was the target or just an easy victim, she was still caught in someone’s murder plan.

CHIE: Murder plan? You're delusional. All you want is another person to execute. 

TSUKIKO: And you're not thinking this through! The last time you did that, you nearly got everyone killed with that stupid map of yours!

NAKAMI: Um, you both have good points, but we should probably let the evidence show who's right...

CHIE: ...Of course. 

TSUKIKO: Sorry about that... 

NAKAMI: I… just want us to survive. Now, should we…

NAKAMI: ...We _should_ discuss who could have done this.

ASAMI: Detective, are those two saucers you call eyes working properly? It’s fucking obvious who Ichika’s murderer was! 

_She’s right. Out of every single person who left the stage room, one person’s the obvious outlier._

_All I need to do is unmask them._

_PICK SOMEONE!_

_TSUKIKO MASAYOSHI - ULTIMATE SHARPSHOOTER_

_NAKAMI ITO - ULTIMATE POLICE OFFICER_

_SAORI TSUKADA - ULTIMATE REBEL LEADER_

_NOBORU HATAKE - ULTIMATE WILDERNESS SURVIVALIST_

_KOTO MIKAMI - ULTIMATE VOICE ACTOR_

_HARUTO WATANABE - ULTIMATE STORYTELLER_

_ICHIKA KOBAYASHI - ULTIMATE COMEDIAN_

_CHIE TAKAHASHI - ULTIMATE ARCHITECT_

_YUUNA FUJIMOTO - ULTIMATE HOSTESS_

_MISAO KAWARINO - ULTIMATE DAREDEVIL_

_BENJIRO MORISHITA - ULTIMATE EDITOR_

_ASAMI OSHIRO - ULTIMATE SEAMSTRESS_

_NORIKO MIYARA - ULTIMATE MATCHMAKER_

_YUTAKA KOBARA - ULTIMATE CHOREOGRAPHER_

_RYOU ISHIYAMA - ULTIMATE TAI CHI MASTER_

_HIBIKI OKAMURA - ULTIMATE SURGEON_

_YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE! _

  
  


TSUKIKO: Out of every single person here, Koto’s the most likely to have murdered Ichika.

KOTO: _Can’t wait to hear your asinine reasoning. Because with the amount of hoops I’m sure you’ll jump through, I’m expecting you to look like you came from the goddamn circus._

TSUKIKO: Right from the start, it’s been obvious you disliked Ichika. And that building distaste may just have driven you to commit murder. 

TSUKIKO: I don’t think that performance of yours was _just_ to sabotage the show. No, it was to lure Ichika into a weak enough state that she could be killed with ease. 

KOTO: _Wow, thanks for proving me right. Hope the hoop-jumping wasn't too tiring._

KOTO: _Would you bother to explain where this came from? Or is this just another one of your sorry excuses to defame a person?_

TSUKIKO: If an answer's what you want, then that's what you'll get. See, a few days back, I caught you and Ichika speaking to one another in the halls. She was trying to recruit you for the show, and seemed _very_ eager about it.

> ICHIKA: Yet, out of everyone, you’re the one person I’ve always admired the most. 
> 
> ICHIKA: I’ve never met someone with as much raw potential than you. And I bet you know that. The problem is that you never show it! Wouldn’t this be the perfect time to? I’d love to hear that amazing voice of yours!

MISAO: (gasping) Really? She said that? Aww, her love was so pure! Like that funny little Juliet and Whatshisname story!

NORIKO: Misao, that was a _tragedy..._

KOTO: _Jesus, you watched me and that loon's exchange? Don't you have better things to do with your life?_

TSUKIKO: Hold on, there's more. 

TSUKIKO: It turns out that this wasn’t just a one-time event, however. Today, you told me she’s been pressuring you to join the show more than ever. 

> _Funny, I guess she finally took the hint that this was a waste of my time. And all it took was at least fifty rejections from me. That must be a new record for her._

KOTO: _So let me get this straight: just because Ichika was acting like some discount stalker, that connects me to the crime? _

KOTO: _You really are a pathetic specimen, aren't you? Blaming first, thinking later. That shit really is your forte, isn't it?_

NORIKO: Well, _someone's_ acting defensive. 

KOTO: _No shit, Sherlock. You'd be too if people kept connecting you to some asshole you wanted to stay the fuck away from._

CHIE: Both of you, stop it. Now, Masayoshi, you're telling us Mikami's performance was a ploy to kill Kobayashi, correct?

TSUKIKO: You got it!

CHIE: Then your theory has too many holes in it to be reliable. Mainly, why would Mikami reject the opportunity to be around Kobayashi until we pushed him to watch her? 

NAKAMI: Sure, her theory’s off, but that doesn’t quite disprove he could have done this.

NAKAMI: Remember when we saw Misao and Yutaka escort Koto back into the stage room? That means he left one more time than originally calculated.

KOTO: _Wow, we got ourselves a mathematician over here._

NAKAMI: I-I mean, uh, we aren’t exactly sure where his whereabouts were during that time. Sure, he stated he was going to the bathroom, but that could have easily been a lie. 

CHIE: Ito, be practical here. Are you really going to side with a known criminal in a situation like this? 

NAKAMI: W-Well, maybe if we discuss this a bit more, we’ll find something a bit more concrete.

HARUTO: Right-o, mister detective! 

  
  


DISCUSSION START!

  
  


EVIDENCE BULLETS: Asami’s Alibi / Hibiki’s Autopsy Report / Koto’s Alibi / Monokuma File

  
  


ASAMI: I'm telling you, Koto's our murderer! **Leaving that asshole with her** could only end with disaster!

NORIKO: **He** **_does_ ** **have the motivation.** He hasn’t exactly made it a secret that **he didn’t like Ichika…**

YUTAKA: And Ichika’s **time of death matches up with his visits**! Face it, the only time you used the bathroom was to wash the blood off your hands! 

KOTO: _Well,_ _sorry_ _I’m not teary-eyed over the death of my personal stalker. I didn’t know wishing someone good fucking riddance was_ **_enough to condemn me for murder_ ** _._

KOTO: _Bu_ _t fine, go ahead and choose me._ **_Someone’s death here is inevitable._** _And maybe by picking me, you want it to be the entire class._

BENJIRO: It won’t be when we’re _right!_

_I AGREE! _

  
  


TSUKIKO: You’re absolutely right! Tell ‘em, Hibiki!

HIBIKI: ...

MISAO: Yooo, Hibiki~!

BENJIRO: Hey, get off your device for a second of your life and listen!

HIBIKI: AH! S-Sorry! 

BENJIRO: Teenagers, I swear to God...

YUUNA: Hibiki, do you know when Ichika died, exactly?

HIBIKI: N-N-Not completely. Th-The time of death ranged fr-from Yuuna, Haruto and Benjiro leaving th-the stage room to Ryou visiting Ichika. I c-c-can’t d-determine a specific time though… 

NAKAMI: So, that means everyone but Asami, Noriko, Chie and you aren’t the culprit then?

HIBIKI: ...

HARUTO: And there he goes again!

ASAMI: What's on that tablet that’s so important, anyways?

TSUKIKO: Whatever it is, it’s not important right now. While Koto couldn’t have done the crime when he initially left with Ichika, he was completely able to during his second absence! The timeline of events fits perfectly for him to kill her!

TSUKIKO: That proves it! Like it or not, he's our murderer!

MISAO: Wait, so you think Koto gave Ichika the "Neon Justice" treatment when he left the room the second time?

TSUKIKO: Th-That’s an interesting way of putting it, but yeah…

MISAO: Noooo, that’s impossible! After me and Yutaka were done talking to her, we saw Koto just outside the stage room!

MISAO: Besides, he couldn't have done it even _if_ we didn't see him! His true love for Ichika would never allow something like that to happen!  
  


KOTO: _What fucking la-la-land are you living in?_

ASAMI: W-What? LIAR!

ASAMI: Repugnant fans like you make me sick! Go jump in a vat of expired face cream!

YUTAKA: No, she’s right. We had to force him back in the room. Frankly, I'm disappointed with your lack of perception.

RYOU: _Why didn’t you tell us this sooner!?_

MISAO: Because I thought Koto did this during his _first_ visit! 

YUTAKA: Misao, we _talked_ to Ichika. _After_ Koto’s initial visit. 

MISAO: Or it could have been her ghost!

HARUTO: Really? Wow! Do you think she’ll come back as an onryō and forever walk the Earth in a vengeful rage? 

MISAO: I hope so! I wanna see her again! 

YUTAKA: In all honesty, I didn’t see the information as relevant. Seeing Koto in the dorm room while we visited would be one thing, but seeing him once we left meant virtually nothing…

NAKAMI: If that’s true, then that means Koto couldn’t have done this. Ichika would have still been alive during your visit, and Koto didn’t have a third chance to leave the stage room.

NAKAMI: ...At least, that’s what _I_ believe.

KOTO: _Damn right I didn’t do this. Now, get your heads out of your asses for once and actually try and solve this case._

MISAO: Koto? Wanting to solve a case? Ooh, I know what brought on this~

KOTO: _Hey Monokuma, am I allowed to get out of my podium and tape this idiot's mouth shut?_

CHIE: Mikami’s right. We’ve just disproven our most likely suspect. Can we move onto analyzing this as a suicide now? 

TSUKIKO: Not until we talk to the last person to visit Ichika. 

_PICK SOMEONE!_

_TSUKIKO MASAYOSHI - ULTIMATE SHARPSHOOTER_

_NAKAMI ITO - ULTIMATE POLICE OFFICER_

_SAORI TSUKADA - ULTIMATE REBEL LEADER_

_NOBORU HATAKE - ULTIMATE WILDERNESS SURVIVALIST_

_KOTO MIKAMI - ULTIMATE VOICE ACTOR_

_HARUTO WATANABE - ULTIMATE STORYTELLER_

_ICHIKA KOBAYASHI - ULTIMATE COMEDIAN_

_CHIE TAKAHASHI - ULTIMATE ARCHITECT_

_YUUNA FUJIMOTO - ULTIMATE HOSTESS_

_MISAO KAWARINO - ULTIMATE DAREDEVIL_

_BENJIRO MORISHITA - ULTIMATE EDITOR_

_ASAMI OSHIRO - ULTIMATE SEAMSTRESS_

_NORIKO MIYARA - ULTIMATE MATCHMAKER_

_YUTAKA KOBARA - ULTIMATE CHOREOGRAPHER_

_RYOU ISHIYAMA - ULTIMATE TAI CHI MASTER_

_HIBIKI OKAMURA - ULTIMATE SURGEON_

_YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE! _

TSUKIKO: Going off of what we know, Ryou was the last person to visit Ichika. What we don’t know, however, is if she was truly dead when he found her. 

RYOU: My dear, are you making the grandiose assumption that _I_ did this crime? 

RYOU: Your endeavors are good-natured, but woefully misguided. Tell me, what motivation would I have to commit such an act of despair?

TSUKIKO: Isn’t it obvious?

  1. Wanted to reach the outside world
  2. Wanted punishment on Ichika for something she did
  3. Wanted revenge for getting a bit part in the talent show



_AHA! _

  
  


TSUKIKO: Just like Monokuma planned, you wanted to reach the outside world. 

TSUKIKO: Well you may not act like you do, I clearly remember the first time we saw those articles.

> _RYOU: ...Oh my God._
> 
> _RYOU: OH MY GOD!_
> 
> _ASAMI: W-What's wrong? What happened!?_
> 
> _RYOU: My dad! He's… H-He's…_
> 
> _YUTAKA: Come on! Spit it out!_

YUTAKA: Hmph, I remember that as well...

YUUNA: Do you really think that would motivate him to do this?

TSUKIKO: It has to be! He’s the only person left!

RYOU: _That's_ your reasoning?

RYOU: I-I mean, wouldn't it be a more resounding conclusion if you presented the fruits of your labor? What seeds of knowledge have you grown that have sown this information into your mind?

TSUKIKO: Well, you were the last one in Ichika’s room before the body discovery. And, you didn't let us know she was dead when you found her. Don't you think that's a bit strange for an innocent man to do?

RYOU: Ah, but I am no mere man. I'm the bearer of peace.

NORIKO: Ryou, you threw a fit when Nakami didn't show up for your performance. 

RYOU: _I'm trying, okay!?_

NAKAMI: ...I have bad news. 

NAKAMI: There's… um... something I found at the autopsy. I-It... It proves Ryou couldn't have done this…

_Something in the autopsy? Which part is he referring to?_

  1. There were two gunshot wounds fired at completely horizontal angles.
  2. One bullet hit the heart while the other narrowly missed it.
  3. The time of death ranges from Haruto's group to Ryou's visit.



_AHA! _

  
  


TSUKIKO: It's the gunshot wound, isn't it?

NAKAMI: That's right! Ryou's too... vertically-deficient to have fired the gun like how the file described. If he did it, the bullet should have been fired at a diagonal angle.

KOTO: _Wow, being a midget saved your ass. How does that feel?_

RYOU: H-Hey! I'm four- _eleven! Above_ dwarf level! Educate yourself!

BENJIRO: Great, we're just back to where we started. What did this prove, exactly?

CHIE: That our victim killed herself. It’s where the evidence is pointing us, and we need to stop wasting time denying it. 

YUTAKA: That can’t be it. There’s… something missing. Obviously, we overlooked something in the alibis!

CHIE: What other alibis can we use? Kawarino and you spoke to our victim, and the two people who could potentially commit it after the fact were proven innocent.

CHIE: If we’re ever going to solve this mystery, we need to stop pretending to be blind to the obvious. Until we can prove otherwise, we need to treat this as a suicide case.

NORIKO: If it'll stop us from hitting dead end after dead fucking end, then sure...

CHIE: What about you, Masayoshi? Are you ready to quit fighting for a worthless cause yet?

TSUKIKO: ...If I can prove you wrong later, sure.

DISCUSSION START! 

  
  


EVIDENCE BULLETS: “SAORI” / Asami’s Alibi / Ammunition Room Supervision / Blue Pistol

  
  


CHIE: There’s nothing left to discuss. Kobayashi killed herself, simple as that. **Not a single alibi can be connected to that crime.** If there was, then **someone in this room would have noticed.**

YUTAKA: You’re reaching! I was working with her for the talent show, and she was perfectly fine! **The reason for her breakdown was Koto’s performance!**

NORIKO: Breakdown or not, Ichika **had all the time in the world to kill herself.** She was left alone while everyone else was in the stage room. With the occasional visit, she could have easily taken the equipment without being spotted.

BENJIRO: What are you talking about? **Anyone could have gotten those bullets** , just as anyone could have gotten those guns. **As long as you left that stage room, you’re a suspect!** It’s that simple!

_NO, THAT'S WRONG! _

  
  


TSUKIKO: Ichika is actually the _only_ one who could have done this. The ammunition room was locked, with Ichika, Noriko and Hibiki being the only people to know the password. However, the other two didn’t leave the stage room once.

CHIE: So? Maybe those two told someone and just forgot.

NORIKO: Not a goddamn chance. Us six had a strict no-sharing rule. If someone tells even the slightest hint of our password...

NORIKO: (menacing glare) ...Well, let’s just say there’d be hell to pay. 

KOTO: _Even if that’s the case, when would Ichika have time to grab the equipment? She was constantly visited. Someone would have noticed her missing from her room._

KOTO: _Last time I checked, they weren’t having a conversation with the air. Not even Misao’s that ditzy. _

BENJIRO: That’s an easy answer. Yuuna, Haruto and I left the stage room, but didn’t visit Ichika at all.

BENJIRO: So, judging by everyone’s testimonies, Ichika could have left her room between Koto and Asami’s and Tsukiko and Nakami’s visit. That way, she could have made it back to her room before anyone noticed her missing. 

ASAMI: Wait a second! I just realized something! 

ASAMI: I'm afraid you're completely off the mark, sweetheart! But nonetheless, a noble attempt anyways.

BENJIRO: _D-Don't patronize me, you piece of shit!_

ASAMI: But enough frivolities! See, back during my little visit with our victim, I noticed something metallic glinted out of her pillow. 

YUUNA: ...Her glasses case, right?

ASAMI: I thought so too, but now I'm thinking that could have easily been the silencer on that gun we found in her room!

NORIKO: That must have been where the missing pack of ammunition went as well. It matches the list of missing items perfectly...

CHIE: How well did you see that item under Kobayashi's pillow, Oshiro?

ASAMI: Enough to know both were long pieces of metal!

YUUNA: Is that really enough, though...?

BENJIRO: Of course it is! We're not just going to stop believing eyewitness reports, are we? That's half the reason why we caught Saori!

YUTAKA: But that doesn't work if the evidence is shaky, does it?

CHIE: We have piles of evidence suggesting Kobayashi did this. We can live with one shaky testimony. 

TSUKIKO: And how do we know that evidence can be trusted? 

MONOKUMA: Looks to me like we have a split opinion! Luckily, I have just the remedy for that!

YUTAKA: Remedy? What are you talking about?

MONOKUMA: Just a little technique I've been testing out lately! One that will hopefully turn even the densest people into the acest of attorneys!

BENJIRO: And you chose to do this during the _second_ trial!? We were completely at a standstill during the first one, remember?

MONOKUMA: Yeah, but you know what they say: my personality hadn't quite solidified yet!

MONOKUMA: Enough chatting! Let's end this little debate with an _actual_ debate!

  
  


SCRUM DEBATE START

Ichika is the culprit / A second party is the culprit

  
  


ICHIKA IS THE CULPRIT

NORIKO: Ichika knew the password to the ammunition room. She could have easily taken the weapons herself.

ASAMI: There were bullets and a silencer underneath her pillow! I saw them myself! 

KOTO: _We literally found a suicide note in her room, fuckwits._

HARUTO: That article gave her the perfect motivation to kill herself! 

CHIE: Her diary entry matches what was stated in the article. It's essentially a written confession. 

  
  


A SECOND PARTY IS THE CULPRIT

YUTAKA: That **article** could have easily been planted in the room! 

NAKAMI: The **ammunition room** could be accessed by anyone, especially if she let the password slip out by accident. 

TSUKIKO: And how can we be sure that **diary entry** is really hers?

YUUNA: What if that **note** was forged? The killer had enough material to fake a story, after all… 

RYOU: All you saw was a glint of metal. That **silencer** could have been anything.

_FULL COUNTER! _

  
  
  


TSUKIKO: There's a lot of evidence, sure, but that doesn't mean it's not debunkable! For all we know, it was placed there on purpose, just to convince us it was a suicide!

CHIE: You're awfully stubborn about wasting everyone's time, aren't you? 

TSUKIKO: Only because you're so-

NORIKO: _**For fuck sake!** Are we _really _going to keep going around in circles like this!?_

NORIKO: If I'm stuck hearing you two go on and on and on about nothing for another minute, then I swear to God _I'm going to have a fucking aneurysm!_

YUUNA: ...Noriko, is everything alright?

NORIKO: ...

NORIKO: ...It can be a _lot_ better. 

NORIKO: B-But, uh, anyways, how about we actually listen to Tsukiko for a bit and take a closer look at our evidence? Tsukiko's proven herself to be a _lot_ of things, but luckily for her, one of those traits was having good observation. 

CHIE: If it'll keep you from having any more outbursts like that, then fine.

NORIKO: (blushing) Then, uh, let's get the most damning piece of evidence out of the way first, shall we?

TSUKIKO: Excellent! Now, have a look at Ichika’s suicide note! Does anything seem off to anyone?

YUTAKA: Not… really, no. That's Ichika’s handwriting, all right. She wrote a note on my door this morning, and it looked exactly the same as this.

TSUKIKO: Are you sure it’s not just a good mock-up of it, Yutaka?

CHIE: You're wasting your time. If this note is really a forgery, then how did the culprit make it look so accurate? 

NAKAMI: Well… because they had something in that room to base it off of. 

TSUKIKO: He’s right! Here, I can show you!

_I'LL PROVE IT WITH THIS! _

  
  
  


TSUKIKO: Did you see that entry in the garbage? If I’m understanding Nakami, I don't think he thinks Ichika put it in there. 

BENJIRO: For shit sakes, can’t you at least let the man speak for himself?

NAKAMI: N-No, it’s okay. I really _do_ think the killer found the article, imitated the handwriting on the paper, and then tried to dispose of it.

RYOU: That paper? My dear Nakami, while my field of expertise may not fall into your domain, are you certain she even wrote that parchment?

NAKAMI: Uh... Well... 

CHIE: That could very well be the case, but it would be impossible to check otherwise. Nobody in this room is the Ultimate Forgery Detective. It would be nearly impossible for us to find a way to decipher if the note's real or not.

NAKAMI: ...I'll give it a try.

NAKAMI: Back in my days on the force, I sometimes was given forgery cases to help uncover. I wasn't exactly the best at them, but it might be worth a shot.

MISAO: Then what are you waiting for! Get to un-forgering!

NAKAMI: …

NAKAMI: …

NAKAMI: ...Alright, I think I’m done. 

MISAO: Well? What did you find?

NAKAMI: ...What are you willing to handle?

ASAMI: The only thing I can't handle is being in this trial! Just tell us the results!

NAKAMI: Alright, but you were warned.

NAKAMI: I looked at both the suicide note and the entry in the wastebasket, just to make sure they were genuine.

NAKAMI: ...And it looks like she _did_ write that diary entry.

YUTAKA: S-Stop... _Stop fucking with us!_

YUTAKA: That’s not how she spoke at all! How could something so blatantly obvious slip right past you!?

YUUNA: There... has to be some sort of a mistake! Those diary entries _had_ to be fake! Someone put them there to throw us off! That _has_ to be it…

NAKAMI: I… wish I was making a mistake right now. But I didn’t use the diary entries as a reference. I used a flyer Ichika handed out to me herself.

He pulled up a picture on his device. Tsukiko recognized it immediately: it was the one Ichika had shown to her the day she learned about the motive. The words “TALENT SHOW” flashed through her memories like a light.

YUUNA: That… really was her?

YUTAKA: ...Goddammit.

YUTAKA: **_GODDAMMIT!_ **

YUTAKA: Why didn’t she tell us any of this!? We could have helped her! 

YUTAKA: _If I wasn’t such a fucking idiot, maybe I could have kept her alive!_

TSUKIKO: We still don’t know that! Just because the two diary entries are real doesn’t mean this was a suicide! 

NORIKO: Back up a second. There were _two_ diary entries?

TSUKIKO: ...Nakami didn't tell you? 

CHIE: And why, exactly, would he have given you that information? 

TSUKIKO: ...He didn't. I found it myself. I just assumed he managed to find it as well and told you guys. 

CHIE: ...

CHIE: ...Very well then. Now, Ito, why didn't you share this information sooner? 

NAKAMI: I, uh, didn’t want to start a mass panic…

KOTO: _After the day we had? Holding back at this point is like putting a band-aid on a flaying victim._

KOTO: _Fuck everyone’s sensitivities and give us the details. Things can’t possibly get any worse than how they’ve been._

NAKAMI: Well... the second article was found hidden in Ichika’s room. And it tells us… she and the Ultimate Executioner had met.

RYOU: And that one’s real too, right?

NAKAMI: Very.

YUUNA: But… why would Ichika not tell us about the Executioner? She _did_ want to help us feel better, right? So, what’s better than knowing who our mastermind is? 

NORIKO: Knowing Ichika, she likely didn’t want to hurt one of her classmates, even if they were someone as heinous as the Executioner. 

YUUNA: So, one of us really _is_ the mastermind, then...

NAKAMI: In, uh, better news though, the suicide note could be a forgery. 

NAKAMI: The letter "K" in her name doesn't match the other entries. However, that section was one of the ones covered up by blood spatter. It could either be a genuine mistake or a case of smudging. 

TSUKIKO: Wait a second. Nakami, what did the bloodied section look like?

NAKAMI: Like… blood?

TSUKIKO: I mean the stain, dude. What did it look like?

NAKAMI: Er, well, it was a light dot just like the other smudges. It covered up the entire "K", bleeding into both "I"s as well. Also, the blood appeared to be darker on the back side than the front. 

TSUKIKO: Then that proves it! That note was forged after all!

  
  


“NOT TODAY, SATAN!”

ASAMI: Anyone with two eyes and half a brain can see she killed herself! It’s just like that facially-challenged man told us! The reason the papers look forged is light smudging!  
  


_No, that’s not right at all. I need to prove she’s wrong, for everyone else’s sake._

_And especially Ichika’s._

  
  


COUNTER ARGUMENT SHOWDOWN START

Evidence Blades: Suicide Note / Ichika’s Diary Entries / Blood Splatter / Red Pistol

  
  


ASAMI: Face the facts already! 

ASAMI: The only inconsistency was that “K”!

ASAMI: And that’s because of the blood staining the letters!

ASAMI: What other evidence did he find of forgery? _Nothing!_

ASAMI: If a trained officer can’t find anything else wrong with the paper, then why are we fighting him on it?

TSUKIKO: Nakami admitted to us that uncovering forgeries was a weak point of his.

TSUKIKO: It’s justifiable that he’d miss something! 

  
  


ASAMI: I highly doubt that. He’s the Ultimate Police Officer! Surely, his weak points are still stronger than everyone’s strong points! 

ASAMI: Besides, **we’ve proven** **that diary entry was real!** She had the proper motivation to kill herself!

ASAMI: Is there an issue with the bleeding into the other letters? Because, last time I checked, **that’s how blood works!**

ASAMI: And that smattering of blood also matches! The room was covered in it! **It’s not out of the ordinary for the back to be more stained than the front!**

_I’LL CUT THROUGH THOSE WORDS! _

  
  


TSUKIKO: There _is_ something wrong about that! If Ichika had really written that note in advance, then the top side should have been more stained than the bottom!

TSUKIKO: Remember what the crime scene looked like! You know that table that had blood on it? The top surface of it was completely covered in it! If the suicide note was placed there before the murder, then it should of left a spot that was free from blood. 

TSUKIKO: However, the stains on the note were darker on the bottom side, indicating it was placed in the blood. Those smudges on the desk weren’t blood leaking through the top of the page. It was blood that had already existed on the table!

YUUNA: That’s just like the time I spilled wine on a napkin! The side that was hit was the darkest, with the rest leaking through!

BENJIRO: _That’s_ your go-to?

YUUNA: Well, there isn’t much else that goes on at the estate…

HARUTO: You mean nightclub, right?

YUUNA: (laughing) Oh, Haruto! You and your _active imagination!_

YUTAKA: As far as I’m aware, that theory checks out. However, there’s still more evidence that could use some discussion.

YUTAKA: While the diary entries and suicide note have been looked at, we’re still missing the article, aren’t we?

ASAMI: Darling, you didn’t realize that was fake? Obviously, someone used their own article and made it seem like Ichika’s!

BENJIRO: For once, she’s right. When I was downstairs earlier, I saw Ichika’s article myself. Hers was about a car crash! Not a killing game!

BENJIRO: Besides, how the hell could Ichika be connected to some killing game? If she was _really_ behind it, then why would she kill herself? Wouldn’t that have ended the game?

TSUKIKO: Exactly! This all points back to planted evidence!

NAKAMI: ...No, that’s wrong. 

NAKAMI: There’s something that connects both Ichika’s diary entries and that article. It’s, without a doubt, hers.

_It is? No, he has to be wrong…_

_But maybe I should think about this more. Was there really a connection between the two pieces of evidence?_

  
  


LOGIC DIVE START!

  1. What was depicted on the article in Ichika’s room?



A car crash victim’s killer escaping justice - A second killing game

  1. What did Ichika’s diary entries tell us?



She was haunted by someone’s death - She's connected to the Ultimate Executioner

  1. How do the article and entries relate to one another?



Ichika caused the second killing game - Ichika survived the second killing game - Ichika felt guilty over someone in that game’s death

_THAT'S IT!_

  
  


TSUKIKO: Nakami’s right, that article had to be hers. But it wasn’t because of what’s written. It’s because of what was _shown._

TSUKIKO: Above the text, there’s a picture of several dead bodies. And the most prominent is a teenage girl.

TSUKIKO: In her diary entries, Ichika mentioned seeing an unnamed girl lying in a sea of bodies. And in that picture, the body was doing just that. 

TSUKIKO: Ichika knew that girl and felt guilty she ended up dead. Whether she was behind it is another story entirely, but that’s what we know for a fact right now.

CHIE: If you’re not lying to our faces, then that points to suicide more than ever.

TSUKIKO: No, it points to someone knowing Ichika’s past. 

NORIKO: _For fuck sake..._

YUUNA: L-Ladies, can’t we save this for a debate?

MISAO: Good idea! Let’s get to discuss-ering! 

MISAO: Three! Two! One! GO!

  
  


DISCUSSION START!

Evidence Bullets: Monokuma’s Rule / Motive Article / Blood Splatter / Ichika’s Diary Entries  
  


MISAO: So, that article is one-hundred percent real, right?

CHIE: It has to be. It matches the diary entry in Kobayashi’s garbage bin. If anything, it’s **the most concrete proof** that she killed herself. 

HARUTO: It even went missing a day before the murder! The killer couldn’t have taken it, since **they wouldn’t have known she would have a breakdown.** They’re not psychics! ...Unless they _are!_ Wouldn’t that be cool! 

YUUNA: What about how the article was positioned? It was away from the pool of blood, yet close enough to be associated with the body. That seems **strangely convenient** to everyone else too, right? 

BENJIRO: Why would it be? It seems **perfectly normal that the article was in that position**. It was outside the range of the blood splatter, but probably because she wanted it to be read! **She wanted us to know she was committing suicide!**

RYOU: What if a **second party did that,** for the exact same reason? **They wanted to keep the article spotless** to let us know Ichika had a motive to kill herself. That way, we would think it was a suicide case and the killer would get away with their crime.

_ _I AGREE!_ _

TSUKIKO: Ryou, you got it! The killer wanted to keep the paper spotless, just like you said. However, it wasn’t to convince us this was a suicide. 

TSUKIKO: Benjiro! You remember Monokuma’s rule about the articles, right?

BENJIRO: Of course. “Any damage sustained to the articles, whether your own or someone else’s, is against school policy.”

TSUKIKO: Well, damage doesn’t just mean ripping the papers apart. Monokuma also specified with me that stains count, too. Isn’t that right?

MONOKUMA: Lousy sharpshooter… Using my own rules against me… 

TSUKIKO: By placing the article too close to the body, the culprit would run the risk of breaking the rules by staining it with blood. So, after shooting Ichika, they placed it in an area that wasn’t covered with blood, yet close enough so it looked like the two were connected. 

TSUKIKO: There. The suicide note and the article have both been debunked. And everything points to foul play! Someone here killed Ichika, and there’s no other way around it!

HIBIKI: ...Done.

TSUKIKO: …

CHIE: …

HIBIKI: O-Oh God, wh-what did I do this time!? 

NORIKO: Nice to finally have you back. 

BENJIRO: So, are you finally ready to help with this case?

HIBIKI: B-But th-that’s what I’ve been trying to do…

YUTAKA: Looking at your device in complete silence is _not_ helping us!

HIBIKI: Th-Th-Th-That’s n-n-not t-true! I’ve b-b-been l-l-looking over the autopsy th-that I’ve done and-

BENJIRO: Can you stop stuttering for a minute and _speak to us comprehensively?_

HIBIKI: I-I’m sorry! I-I-I’m r-really trying! 

CHIE: Morishita, leave the man alone.

CHIE: Okamura, take a deep breath and calm down. Nobody plans on hurting you.

HIBIKI: …O-Okay.

HIBIKI: …

HIBIKI: ...I discovered something.

HIBIKI: T-The crime… isn’t as simple as you think.

_KOTO: Thanks, Captain Obvious. We’ve been spending God-knows-how-long passing theories back and forth, just to get an idea that_ _maybe_ _Ichika didn’t kill herself._

_KOTO: If it were any harder, this case would have been made out of diamonds._

HIBIKI: I-It’s not that. It’s s-something else. 

HIBIKI: After getting shot, Ichika could have lived up to a half-hour. 

HIBIKI: Th-The bullet that entered Ichika’s chest… th-that injury was survivable. Sh-She would have died of slow blood loss instead of a destroyed ventricle. And though it would be strenuous on her body...

CHIE: ...She could have set up the crime scene if she wanted to. 

YUTAKA: _What!?_ STOP LYING TO US!

YUTAKA: Remember that blood on the suicide note!? And the completely clean article!? Nobody could have planted those but our culprit! 

NORIKO: Your optimism’s nice and all, but it’s not well-founded. Regarding that note, Ichika could have shot herself, yet still put it on the table anyways. It was an immediately noticeable location. By putting it in there, we’d see it right away and know this was a suicide. 

BENJIRO: But what about that article? Why would Ichika put it in such a spot-free location? She’d be breaking the rules, but it wouldn’t have mattered to her! She was dying anyways! 

RYOU: I believe she wanted to make sure it was readable. You remember what happened with the suicide note. If she got it stained, it would be harder for us to read.

HARUTO: But wouldn’t she have left a trail of blood if she moved around the room? We would’ve seen that if she did!  
  


NAKAMI: Not necessarily. There’s blood all over the room, from the puddle to the back splatter. If she moved around the room, I’m sure it blended in. 

ASAMI: _So we’re right back where we started!?_

HIBIKI: I-I’m sorry! I-I never should have opened my mouth! 

NAKAMI: N-No, it’s better that we know now than later. At least we can fix this while we have the chance.

YUUNA: But… where do we start now? 

TSUKIKO: That, I’m not sure...

TSUKIKO: But one way or another, we’ll figure it out! I’m sure of it!

**_INTERMISSION_ **


	14. The Trial (Part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, here's the evidence:  
> Red Pistol  
> -A red semi-automatic pistol with a silencer on it was found near Ichika’s body. The side laying in the pool of blood is completely covered by it, the body of the gun is stained by blood splatter, and the silencer has a ring of blood around it. 
> 
> Blood Splatter  
> -The wall and desk behind Ichika were splattered in a large amount of blood, with the top of the desk especially being soaked in it. The area facing towards her had much less blood by comparison, only spraying a few feet away from the body. The left and right side of this area are covered in blood, though the middle portion remains untouched. 
> 
> Motive Article  
> -The motive article about the sixteen killed students was found near the body. It was found on the floor, completely free of any blood. 
> 
> Monokuma File  
> -The victim is Ichika Kobayashi. Her body was discovered around 12:50 pm in her dorm room, lying on the floor near the back wall. Her time of death is unknown. The apparent cause of death is a gunshot wound to the chest.
> 
> Koto’s Alibi  
> -Koto’s first visit consisted of him staying with Ichika, with just the two of them at first before Asami joined them. The second visit wasn’t a visit at all, with him going to the bathroom and hearing Ichika cry while passing by. When he got out, he returned to an empty dorm hallway where Ichika’s crying had stopped. 
> 
> Asami’s Alibi  
> -Asami found Koto comforting Ichika, then had him leave Ichika alone while she comforted her herself. When she and Koto left, Asami noticed something that looked like a glasses case underneath her pillow. However, when Asami looked for it later, it wasn’t there. 
> 
> Ryou’s Alibi  
> -Ryou went to visit Ichika, knocking on her door a few times before opening it. When he saw the body, he closed it and went back to the stage room. He claims to have not entered the room.
> 
> Yutaka and Misao’s Alibi  
> -Misao and Yutaka got sidetracked before seeing Ichika, going to the storage room to make a card. Misao even visited Benjiro to make sure it was properly edited, though he wasn’t in the room at the time. They never got a chance to give it to her, though, since Ichika was crying and told them to leave. 
> 
> Hibiki’s Autopsy Report  
> -Ichika was hit with two bullets at a perfectly horizontal angle, one in the heart and the other barely missing it. The time of death is a vague estimate of when Yuuna, Haruto and Benjiro left to when Ryou went to visit Ichika.
> 
> Monokuma’s Rule  
> -The articles can’t be destroyed in any way, shape or form. This includes rips, burns and getting stained, among other things. Not even the murderer is exempt from punishment if they break this rule.
> 
> Triple Testimony  
> -Yuuna, Haruto and Benjiro went to the article room for Haruto’s paper, where nobody left the group at the time. Benjiro states that his poster was gone when he arrived earlier this morning, but it returned back to the room mysteriously when they went there. 
> 
> Incorrect Password  
> -The room holding all the guns can’t be opened, since the lock is registering an incorrect password. Both Yuuna and Benjiro confirm this was the password they first used, and Yuuna has tried different variations of the code. Yuuna wanted to reset the code, but stated she was unable to.
> 
> Ammunition Room Supervision  
> -Ichika, Hibiki and Noriko were in charge of monitoring the ammunition. However, two silencers and a pack of ammunition disappeared under their watch. Noriko insists both her and Hibiki didn’t leave the stage room, nor was she willing to give out the password to anyone. 
> 
> “SAORI”  
> -A piece of paper with the word “SAORI” was found backstage, near one of the seats. It belongs to Haruto, who understands the significance of it but refuses to share it.
> 
> Blue Pistol  
> -Chie found a blue gun with a silencer on it in my dorm room, underneath my bed. The gun is the same make as the red one, with the exterior being covered in gunge. The hammer and firing pin are missing, leaving the gun unable to fire anything.
> 
> Ichika’s Diary Entries  
> -Two diary entries were found hidden in Ichika’s room. The first was about her negative feelings and nightmares over an unknown party, found free of blood in Ichika’s mesh wastebasket. The second details her encounter with the Ultimate Executioner, hidden in the poster above her bed. Both don’t match her regular personality, and are possibly faked.
> 
> Suicide Note  
> -A suicide note written by Ichika, found covered in blood on her desk. It apologizes to the performers of the talent show for letting them down, Koto for not being fully honest with him, and an unnamed party for being unable to stop an event from happening.

**_CLASS TRIAL REOPENED_ **

HIBIKI: I-I'm s-s-so s-sorry for not helping you earlier! P-Please don't hate me!

CHIE: You gave us a crucial piece of evidence. Stop grovelling and accept the fact you really _were_ helping us.

CHIE: It would be beneficial for you to be caught up with our findings, however. Now what have we established, exactly?

YUTAKA: Not much, I'm afraid. Everyone has pretty good alibis, a questionable suicide note and weirdly-placed article were found at the crime scene, and Ichika could have lived up to a half-hour and done all this herself. 

YUTAKA: Whether Ichika committed suicide or someone killed her is still up for debate.

CHIE: However, there’s a good likelihood that she did. That article depicted someone she knew dead, and her diary entries show she was tormented by it. 

TSUKIKO: But it’s just as likely that someone knew about Ichika’s connection with the girl, exploiting it to send us down the wrong path. 

HIBIKI: S-So nobody knows who did this, then?

NAKAMI: At least we know there's a possibility for both options.

NAKAMI: All we need to do is keep digging a bit more. We have so much evidence, and I'm sure at least one piece of it leads to the truth.

CHIE: Then why don’t we focus on how the killer got their weapons?

NAKAMI: I’ve been thinking: Ichika could have grabbed the ammunition without an issue, but the gun is a whole other story. To her, it was locked off since she didn’t know the password. 

MISAO: Then we're down to three suspects: Yuuna, Haruto and Benji!

BENJIRO: Hold the fuck on! Before you start pointing fingers, might I remind you that we couldn't have accessed it either! 

YUUNA: We tried the password while investigating, but it didn't register. It just kept saying "incorrect password"...

KOTO: _All three of you forgot your own passcode?_

HARUTO: Nah, it just wasn't working! Well, _sometimes_ I managed to forget, but Auntie Yuuna and Uncle Benji always remembered for me!

NAKAMI: So, even though at least two of you always remembered the code, the password still didn't work. Interesting...

CHIE: Are you sure you didn't just enter the incorrect code on purpose? Masayoshi _was_ watching you, after all.

YUNNA: It wouldn't have mattered at that point. Even if Tsukiko found out about the password, we fully intended to change it afterwards. 

TSUKIKO: Wait, you can do that? 

YUUNA: Only if you enter the original password first. But since the one we used clearly didn't work, I guess we would have kept her out either way...

TSUKIKO: If that's the case, then what's to say someone managed to change it?

TSUKIKO: All they would need to do is find out the password, enter it, then change it to keep everyone else out! 

TSUKIKO: And it wouldn't matter if it was Ichika or the culprit! Whoever did this just needed to grab the bullets and silencer under her pillow!

  
  


"GET YOUR FACTS STRAIGHT!"

  
  


BENJIRO: For someone who murders people, you’re very bad at solving ones caused by other people! 

BENJIRO: There’s not a chance that password was changed! Use your brain for once! 

  
  


COUNTER ARGUMENT SHOWDOWN START

Evidence Blades: Incorrect Password / “SAORI” / Monokuma File / Triple Testimony

  
  


BENJIRO: In order to change the password, you need to input the original one first.

BENJIRO: But that information wasn’t dispersed to anyone! We kept it under tight wraps!

BENJIRO: Only Yuuna, Haruto and I could have known that password! 

BENJIRO: So, some additional party opening the lock was impossible! 

  
  


TSUKIKO: How can you be sure the information didn’t slip out? There was a lot of time in between the confiscation and the murder, you know. 

TSUKIKO: Plus, how do we know one of you three didn’t do this? 

  
  


BENJIRO: Are you serious? We all **had a strict policy about revealing secrets**. Mainly, that we didn’t fucking do it! 

BENJIRO: **We didn’t tell anyone** , nor did we **have the code lying around**! We’re not idiots who spread around information for murders to find! 

BENJIRO: And you honestly think one of us did this? **The only time any of us left was to get those articles**! Those two can back me up on it!

BENJIRO: Other than that, **we were in the stage room for the rest of the show**! Nobody could have snuck out! We were too busy mulling over that Ultimate Executioner crap!

_I’LL CUT THROUGH THOSE WORDS!_

  
  


TSUKIKO: Unfortunately for you guys, one of you really _did_ leave your code lying around.

TSUKIKO: Backstage, I found a slip of paper on the floor, which just said “SAORI” on it. It looked like nothing, but Haruto was insistent on not telling me the significance. 

TSUKIKO: That message was the code, wasn’t it? 

BENJIRO: Don’t be ridiculous! The code we used was numerical, not letter-based! That means nothing! 

TSUKIKO: But what if “SAORI” was just a way to remember the numbers? With the exception of the “R”, each letter matches up with a number. And, even then, it could be a lowercase version.

TSUKIKO: The password… is it 54071? 

BENJIRO: What? Of course not, idiot!

HARUTO: Bingo, miss! I told you you could do this! 

BENJIRO: I… _D-Dammit!_

YUUNA: Haruto, I think you and I need to chat about secrecy...

TSUKIKO: Then that proves it. Our culprit must have found this while we were in the stage room. And nobody likely would have noticed, either: they would be hidden away from the class by a curtain.

HARUTO: So, whoever was performing could have also done this? Ooh, the plot thickens! 

CHIE: That still doesn’t prove whether this was a suicide or not. The paper was in a public setting. For all we know, Kobayashi found the code and used it to get her weapon. 

YUUNA: But why would she change the passcode, then? If she wanted to kill herself, surely she wouldn’t go through the trouble of locking us out...

NAKAMI: Even if we don’t know who’s responsible, at least we know it’s possible. Let’s move on, shall we?

  
  


DISCUSSION START! 

EVIDENCE BULLETS: Red Pistol / Blue Pistol/ Hibiki’s Autopsy Report / Incorrect Password

NAKAMI: Now, what other evidence do we have left?

CHIE: There were two weapons outside the gun’s storage room. The first one was by the victim’s corpse, while the second one was found underneath Tsukiko’s bed. **Both could have been used to kill Kobayashi** , and we shouldn’t rule it out otherwise.

ASAMI: Please! **Someone’s obviously framing Tsukiko** for the crime! They used that passcode, grabbed a weapon, and purposefully put it under her bed!

MISAO: What if all of this is just a big old mistake? **Somebody missed a gun** **when cleaning out Tsukiko’s room** , that’s all! Ooh, maybe **they dropped it!**

RYOU: My question is, why did they grab two of them? Would one pistol not be enough?

HARUTO: **One gun would get the job done** , but if you managed to get into the artillery room, wouldn’t you wanna show off a little? Double the guns, double the fun! 

_NO, THAT’S WRONG!_

  
  


TSUKIKO: It’s true that there were two guns out of their storage area, but that doesn’t mean both worked. The hammer and the firing pin on the blue pistol are missing. As much as you wanted to fire the gun, it couldn’t be used to kill if you tried. 

ASAMI: Then what’s the point of bringing it out of storage, then?

RYOU: And why did Ichika take _two_ silencers?

NORIKO: She probably grabbed doubles, just in case something went wrong. When that blue gun failed to fire, she just hid it in Tsukiko’s room, then tried again with the second one.

TSUKIKO: Why would she dispose of the gun in my room, though? What motivation would Ichika have to frame someone for her own death? I thought she wanted to kill herself, not everyone else with her!

CHIE: We don’t know Kobayashi’s motivations. Besides, there’s no proof that gun was at the crime scene. It’s a dirty, jammed weapon dropped under your bed. It really _may_ be a situation of circumstance.

NAKAMI: ...Wait. That… can’t just be dirt. 

NAKAMI: Look closely at it. There’s smear marks. _Pink_ smear marks.

_Pink smear marks..._

_It can only be_ that.

  
  


ANAGRAM START!  
  


_ _ O O _

_AHA! _

  
  


TSUKIKO: Holy shit. That’s _blood_. 

NAKAMI: It looks like someone tried wiping it off, but couldn’t get all of it off.

ASAMI: Then that _was_ at the crime scene, then! 

NAKAMI: And it looks like whoever did this placed it in Tsukiko’s room on purpose. All they needed to do was wipe the blood off and hide it somewhere, and it would just look like a weapon someone missed. 

MISAO: Because it’s perfectly normal for a gun to be in the Ultimate Sharpshooter’s room! I getcha! 

BENJIRO: And Ichika had no motivation to hide that gun! If she went out of her way to put the suicide note and article in place, then why would she hide the second weapon and wipe off the blood? 

BENJIRO: Sure it was jammed, but it’s just more proof she killed herself. And according to the story we’ve built up, that’s exactly what she wanted! 

HARUTO: I think I get it! The killer took two weapons with them to the victim’s room, and used the red one to shoot Ichika! After that, they planted evidence to suggest a suicide, wiped off the blood from the jammed gun they ended up not using, and threw it in Tsukiko’s room! 

HARUTO: All of it added to their story it was a suicide! Man, whoever did this is a _great_ storyteller! 

NAKAMI: That sounds right, but there’s one thing I don’t understand. 

NAKAMI: I looked over some of the evidence, and the more I think about it, the more I think the killer was positioned in a strange location. 

_Evidence to suggest the killer’s location…_

_It’s hard to say, but I think I know what he’s talking about._

_AHA! _

  
  


TSUKIKO: That blood splatter is pointing you to this, isn’t it?

NAKAMI: You got it. The blood splatter in front of Ichika should have hit the entire floor. However, the middle portion of the room was blood-free. 

YUTAKA: I see. So, something was completely blocking Ichika's blood from hitting that surface.. 

NAKAMI: And I think it was our killer. 

YUUNA: Wait, you think our killer was standing directly in front of her?

NAKAMI: If I’m looking at my evidence right, I’m sure of it.

KOTO: _Isn’t that impossible? How could the killer get so close without her noticing the gun? Ichika was stupid, but not_ _that_ _stupid._

NAKAMI: I’m not quite sure how this happened. But somehow, it must have. 

NORIKO: So let me get this straight: There were two silencers taken, despite only needing one. The killer stood directly in front of her when they shot her. _And_ they thought to get rid of the jammed gun, despite it not linking to murder case at all.

RYOU: I feel there’s some sort of connection here. But, alas, I cannot fully link it together... 

_Ryou’s right. Somehow, these three inconsistencies seem to be linked. But how?_

_I’ll have to think a little harder if we’re solving this._

_And once I do, I think I’ll have this case blown wide open!_

  
  


LOGIC DIVE START!

  
  


I: Why did the culprit get rid of the jammed gun?

It connected them to the crime scene - To convince us this was a suicide - To frame Tsukiko

  
  


II: How did the culprit get directly in front of Ichika?

Ichika was too upset to notice - She let them

  
  


III: Why were there two silencers and two guns taken from storage?

It’s just what was grabbed - It was for the second party - In case something broke  
  
  


_THAT'S IT! _

TSUKIKO: I think I figured this out!

TSUKIKO: The connection was that she _let_ the culprit do this! She got them to shoot her close to her body, _and_ she grabbed the silencers, ammunition and additional gun for them to use!

ASAMI: No, she had the silencers and ammunition beforehand! I _know_ what I saw under that pillow!

BENJIRO: But why not just use the first gun? Obviously, it was enough to kill her! 

TSUKIKO: Because they intended to use both of them.

TSUKIKO: Guys… I think this was a suicide pact.

YUTAKA: T-That's… _That's bullshit!_ It has to be! 

ASAMI: He's right! Why did we only find one body, then!? Ichika didn't choose to kill herself at all! Someone took her life from her!

TSUKIKO: I'm sorry. I don't want to think about that, either. But there's an explanation behind this!

  1. Ichika was double-crossed 
  2. The culprit survived the attack



_AHA! _

  
  


TSUKIKO: Whoever did this knew what they were doing. They somehow tricked Ichika into using the jammed gun, while they took the working one. 

TSUKIKO: They made sure only Ichika got shot during that pact. That's why they tried so hard to convince us this was just a suicide. And it’s why they switched her gun out with the working one. 

TSUKIKO: That's also the reason they disposed of the gun in my room. The story they created wouldn't work if it was lying around! So, they tried wiping off the blood and passing it off as one of _my_ weapons!

YUTAKA: They couldn't have known the gun was jammed! Ichika was the one who gave it to them! There was no way the killer could have tested it while she was watching!

TSUKIKO: Then the killer must have been the one to grab the guns, not Ichika. It's the only way they could have manipulated the situation in their favor.

TSUKIKO: That passcode was accessible to anyone on that stage, so they likely figured out what it was, tried it out, and changed the code once they left. 

TSUKIKO: Noriko also listed two silencers and a pack of ammunition going missing, meaning she kept tabs on all the missing ammunition. So what’s stopping me from thinking there was something similar with the guns?

BENJIRO: That’s right. We had a full-page spread of every single item in that room, in the off chance one went missing. 

TSUKIKO: Then they must have locked the room off to avoid that list being checked! With it, we’d know straight away if that blue gun was something someone missed when cleaning out my room! 

NORIKO: All of this... just to murder the last person who deserved any of this....

NORIKO: If that _festering waste of human life_ is really alive, then it's not just the execution they'll have to face. _YOU HEAR ME!?_

RYOU: D-Deep breaths there, Noriko... 

MISAO: But how did that killer guy know how she was feeling? That big grin of hers was a classic Ichika staple, after all! She wouldn't just drop it nilly-willy! 

NAKAMI: Not to mention, she didn't express any connection to that article. So why would she share this with her future killer?

MISAO: What if it was the power of friendship that got her to do this? Together, they worked in perfect harmony to kill her off! 

BENJIRO: ...Or maybe she just denied it because Tsukiko was there when the motive was revealed. Nobody can fully trust her. 

BENJIRO: (glaring) Right, Neon Justice?

TSUKIKO: I-I'm not sure. But maybe we should have a closer look.

  
  
  


DISCUSSION START! 

  
  


EVIDENCE BULLETS: Yutaka and Misao’s Testimony / Card / Blood Underneath Corpse / Ichika's Diary Entries

  
  


NAKAMI: So, how did the killer find out Ichika was suicidal? And, more importantly, how did they get her to agree to a suicide pact?

YUUNA: It could be possible they **gave her something to relate to**. If they convinced her they had a tragic motive too, I think she'd be more inclined to open up more.

NORIKO: What if they **forced it out of her**? Whoever takes advantage of a suicidal person is already a massive piece of shit, so why not go one step further?

MISAO: Easy! They just **became close friends with her**! And when the two got friendly enough, they convinced her to "do the deed" with them!

BENJIRO: This is a class trial, **not a goddamn romance novel**!

_I AGREE! _

  
  


TSUKIKO: It looks like our killer played to her emotions. According to her second diary entry, she saw the Executioner as some sort of tragic figure. They gave her a tragic story that rivaled hers, and they exploited it for all it's worth.

RYOU: So, if we found out what story they told Ichika, and what student connected to it, then we found our killer! Quick! Show us your article!

YUUNA: I… left mine in my room.

RYOU: HMM! HOW SUSPICIOUS!

TSUKIKO: I don't think it would have mattered. Our killer was too clever to use _any_ of those motives.

TSUKIKO: In the hidden diary entry, Ichika mentioned meeting the Ultimate Executioner.

> _They weren’t some evil force of nature like their name implied. They were just a person. A person with a lot of weight on their shoulders._
> 
> _They were a lot like me. Both of us hated the things we did in our past. Both of us regretted ever hurting people. And both of us wanted to end the game before it could claim any more innocent people._

TSUKIKO: Apparently, she saw them as a tragic figure who wanted redemption. So, that must have been the lie they told her!

NAKAMI: I understand. Someone pretended to be the Executioner to gain her sympathy. They faked being ashamed of their past actions, just to get Ichika to share a similar story. Then, they coaxed her into the suicide pact.

TSUKIKO: "Pretended?" Oh, no. This person was obviously the real deal.

TSUKIKO: By obsessing over her article, I'm thinking she found out who the Executioner's identity was. Or, the Executioner at least felt threatened that she was getting close.

TSUKIKO: They didn't want her alive to reveal the truth. So, they decided to take a risk and expose themselves, hoping she was emotionally weak enough to manipulate. And unfortunately, she was.

NAKAMI: I… don't know. I think _anyone_ could have done this.

TSUKIKO: Then you've been duped! If this wasn't the real Executioner, then where would the killer possibly get the idea?

NAKAMI: M-Maybe you're right after all…

CHIE: Ito, you're the Ultimate Police Officer. Show some backbone, for God sake.

CHIE: There's an article the culprit likely got the inspiration from. And you know exactly which one I'm referring to. So don't play stupid with me.

_...She's right. It doesn't prove my theory wrong, but there's one piece of evidence holding me back._

  1. Ichika's article
  2. Haruto's article
  3. Hibiki's article 



_AHA! _

  
  


TSUKIKO: You're talking about Haruto’s article, aren't you?

CHIE: Good, you understand. Morishita told us outright about the whereabouts of that poster. One minute it's gone, and the next it's there again.

CHIE: It’s likely our culprit took it as inspiration for their cover-up story, then returned it. Unfortunately, doing that just left another piece of evidence behind.

CHIE: It's also the only way someone could have discovered the Ultimate Executioner before the murder. Okamura was inside the stage room the entire time, Fujimoto, Morishita and Kawarino all had escorts with them, and everyone else learned about them mere minutes before the body was found. 

CHIE: Now, stop making up unrealistic scenarios for once. You're starting to sound like Tsukada.

TSUKIKO: Well, unlike her, I might actually be pointing us in the right direction!

RYOU: Ladies, ladies. Can't we combine forces and reach a compromise? Let us find the culprit, and let fate decide whether he is the Executioner or not.

CHIE: (sigh) If we can end this trial faster, alright.

KOTO: _Geez, it's a sad day when_ _Ryou's_ _the one who suggests a good idea…_

RYOU: _I have ears, you know!_

HIBIKI: W-Well, now that we know Ichika c-could live up to a half-hour after the injury, we know the crime could have been d-done at an earlier time. Everyone's back on as a suspect.

KOTO: _Regretting that compromise yet?_

RYOU: N-Nope! N-Not at all!

HIBIKI: ...E-Except Ryou, who's still t-too short to do the crime.

RYOU _:_ **_Hahahaha!_ ** See? The Gods have smiled upon me this day!

KOTO: _Oh, please. He could have stood on a chair or something._

HIBIKI: F-Fair point. Everyone r-really _is_ back on as a suspect now...

RYOU: (depressed) The Gods sure have a sick sense of humor…

NAKAMI: Actually, I’m fairly certain he couldn’t have done the crime.

_...And I think I know what he’s talking about._

  
  


ANAGRAM START!

BO_Y _ _ _ CO_ERY _NNO_NCE_E_ _

_AHA! _

  
  


TSUKIKO: The rules state that three people finding the body will set off the Body Discovery Announcement. However, that doesn’t include the culprit!

NAKAMI: The announcement went off when Tsukiko and I entered the room, meaning a third person had to be there who discovered that body. And that person could only be Ryou. 

HIBIKI: Th-Then our suspects are everyone excluding me, Chie, Asami, Ryou, and Noriko…

HIBIKI: Sh-Should we… um… 

CHIE: ...Review everyone’s alibis again?  
  


HIBIKI: Y-Y-Yes. Th-Th-Th-Thank y-you.

YUUNA: It’s my pleasure.

YUUNA: When Haruto, Benjiro and I left the stage room, we decided to go to Chie’s room to retrieve her map, as to get to the article room quicker. 

BENJIRO: We managed to find Haruto’s article without issue, even though I insisted it had gone missing earlier. 

HARUTO: I read the paper, and saw the Ultimate Executioner person was on it! When we were done, we went back through the dark woods and returned to the cozy companionship of the stage room!

TSUKIKO: Me and Nakami went to visit Ichika. We talked to her about how she was doing, and about the circumstances of the Ultimate Executioner. As it turns out, she lied to us about both. 

NAKAMI: I found Tsukiko during this time, and she really did do everything she said. We left with as little answers as we started with, going back to the stage room.

KOTO: _I didn't enter the room at all. All I did was leave the stage room to take a piss. And when I entered my room, I heard Ichika crying._

KOTO: _I just assumed it was still about my stupid prank and moved on with my day. When I got out, the room was empty and she wasn't crying anymore. I just thought she grew a set of balls and got over it._

MISAO: Me and Yutaka wanted to make something nice for Ichika! So, we split up to look for supplies. After we did that and I tried and failed to get editor extraordinaire Benjiro to check everything, we went back to the dorms!

YUTAKA: We went to her door to try and deliver it personally, but she was too busy sobbing. So, we went inside Misao’s room to return the card. After checking for any more potential errors, we left the dorm and ran into Koto.

BENJIRO: Well, that answered nothing. We just reheard a bunch of stories that were already told to us.

TSUKIKO: I wouldn't be so sure. By lining up each story together, I noticed something I glossed over before.

TSUKIKO: All one group had to base Ichika off of was a conversation. Not a visual to go along with it, just a bunch of words shot back at them.

TSUKIKO: It's such a small detail, but one that makes a huge difference. 

TSUKIKO: Enough for me to know who did this.

PICK SOMEONE!

TSUKIKO MASAYOSHI - ULTIMATE SHARPSHOOTER

NAKAMI ITO - ULTIMATE POLICE OFFICER

SAORI TSUKADA - ULTIMATE REBEL LEADER

NOBORU HATAKE - ULTIMATE WILDERNESS SURVIVALIST

KOTO MIKAMI - ULTIMATE VOICE ACTOR

HARUTO WATANABE - ULTIMATE STORYTELLER

ICHIKA KOBAYASHI - ULTIMATE COMEDIAN

CHIE TAKAHASHI - ULTIMATE ARCHITECT

YUUNA FUJIMOTO - ULTIMATE HOSTESS

MISAO KAWARINO - ULTIMATE DAREDEVIL

BENJIRO MORISHITA - ULTIMATE EDITOR

ASAMI OSHIRO - ULTIMATE SEAMSTRESS

NORIKO MIYARA - ULTIMATE MATCHMAKER

YUTAKA KOBARA - ULTIMATE CHOREOGRAPHER

RYOU ISHIYAMA - ULTIMATE TAI CHI MASTER

HIBIKI OKAMURA - ULTIMATE SURGEON

_YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE! _

  
  
  


TSUKIKO: The one who tricked Ichika into death and our very own Ultimate Executioner…

TSUKIKO: Really _was_ Koto!

TSUKIKO: Like I said, All we had to base Ichika's state off of was her voice. But what if there was one instance it wasn't really hers?

TSUKIKO: The last people to actually talk to Ichika were Misao and Yutaka. However, they just heard her sobbing and left her alone.

TSUKIKO: I'm thinking the murder had already been committed, and the two were an opened door away from walking in on it. So, to stop them from ruining their plan, Koto had to use his talent to imitate Ichika. They'd assume it really was her, then move on!

TSUKIKO: As for returning to his room, I think that was true. But for different reasons. His clothes were stained in blood from the attack, and he knew he couldn't return to his future jury with them on. Because all our outfits are identical, there's no way we would have noticed the difference if he changed them!

CHIE: Wait a second. How could Mikami have done the crime and be in the halls shortly after?

TSUKIKO: Because Misao and Yutaka got sidetracked getting rid of the card. While the two assumed Koto wasn’t with them, both parties ended up being in the dorm hallway at the same time. 

NORIKO: Just how long _were_ you in Misao's room, anyways?

YUTAKA: Much longer than I expected. I really wanted to make sure that card was perfect.

YUTAKA: Maybe… five minutes at the most? Nothing too spectacular.

TSUKIKO: Five minutes was all he needed. It was only after the two became preoccupied that he decided to leave. He changed clothes, put the blue pistol in my room, then reached the halls before anyone could suspect otherwise.

TSUKIKO: (to Koto) There's no way around this. You're the one person who could have done this. And we've unraveled every single thread of your plan.

TSUKIKO: So, I suggest using that talent of yours to talk your way out of this.

TSUKIKO: Go on, Ultimate Executioner. Explain yourself.

KOTO: …

KOTO: ...Congratulations. You finally figured it out.

TSUKIKO: …

KOTO: What's wrong? Don't like me using Noboru's voice?

KOTO: (Switch to Saori) Well, how about I use this one instead?

ASAMI: S-Stop it! Stop it right now!

KOTO: Why should I? You wanted me to speak, didn't you?

KOTO: All of you idiots did. And that's exactly what led to Ichika being alone with me.

NORIKO: So you _did_ do this!

KOTO: (Switch to Hibiki) Of course I fucking did it. And it was easy, too. 

KOTO: (Switch to Benjiro) That woman always ran off half a brain cell. All I needed to do was create a slightly-convincing sob story during that first visit, and she instantly opened up.

KOTO: (Switch to Yutaka) Do you know how easy it was to push her to suicide? Child's play, really.

YUTAKA: Y-You piece of shit! You killed Ichika _just_ because she found out your secret!?

KOTO: (Switch to Ichika) Of course not. I did it because I _wanted_ to.

KOTO: She was always the most annoying person in this building. So, I doubted anyone would miss her when she was gone.

_This… can't be right, can it?_

_The culprit shouldn't be confessing to their crimes. They should be denying it to their last breath. It's their life on the line if they fail, after all._

_Unless..._

TSUKIKO: There's still something we're missing, aren't we?

KOTO: (Switch to Ryou) Maybe, Maybe not. However, I'm not giving you the answer.

KOTO: (Switch to Tsukiko) Go on, piece this crime together. See how much you actually know.

_If that's what will finally bring our killer to justice…_

_Then I'll do it! For Ichika!_

  
  
  


CLOSING ARGUMENT

TSUKIKO: When the motive was announced, Ichika found her article just like everyone else. Contrary to what we believed, hers turned out to be the one about the sixteen killed students, which showed the body of someone she knew. This caused her to spiral into guilt, writing about it in one of her diary entries. 

TSUKIKO: After the culprit’s first performance, Ichika had a breakdown. Since they were the one who caused this, the culprit was forced to escort her to her room. 

TSUKIKO: Aware that Ichika was getting close to discovering the culprit's true identity, they decided to create a plan to get rid of her. They told her they were the Ultimate Executioner, giving her a tragic sob story that made them out as regretful of their actions. Ichika, in turn, revealed her own feelings.

TSUKIKO: They came up with a plan: the two would create a suicide pact. Already having the ammunition hidden under her pillow, the culprit just needed to grab the weapons. She agreed and the two promised to meet later, with her writing about the event after they left.

TSUKIKO: After a short while, they went back to the dorm room. Along the way, they used the password they found backstage to enter the gun’s storage room, grabbing both a working red and non-working blue pistol. 

TSUKIKO: They arrived at Ichika’s room, giving her the blue gun and themselves the red one. Both fired at the same time, but due to the blue gun missing a hammer and firing pin, only Ichika was shot. She was hit by the two bullet wounds, dying instantly.

TSUKIKO: Before they could make a quick exit though, Yutaka and Misao arrived in order to cheer Ichika up. To avoid them coming in on the crime scene, the culprit imitated Ichika’s voice and urged them to go away. 

TSUKIKO: Once they was alone, they messed with the crime scene to make it seem like a suicide. First, they swapped her blue gun for the red one. Next, they placed her article on the ground, far away from the body to prevent it from getting damaged, which would break Monokuma’s rule. Finally, they forged Ichika’s suicide note by using her hidden diary entry in the wastebasket.

TSUKIKO: With Misao and Yutaka distracted, the culprit planned their route. First, they went back to their room for a fresh pair of clothes. Then, they entered my bedroom, wiped the blood off the gun, and placed it underneath my bed. Finally, they left the area and returned to the halls, making it seem like they never entered the area. And, when Yutaka and Misao found them later, it further solidified their alibi. 

TSUKIKO: There’s only one person with the talent to pull this crime off! The Ultimate Executioner! Or, should I say, Koto Mikami?

  
  


KOTO: Good, you're not as stupid as you look.

NORIKO: Goddammit. Then we were right about everything.

KOTO: (Switch to Nakami) Oh, I wouldn't say that. There's one big inconsistency you're overlooking.

KOTO: Your bullet count was off. All I needed was _one_ bullet to get the job done.

HIBIKI: ...Y-You fired that gun twice. I had to remove them f-from the body myself.

KOTO: ...No, that's wrong. I _know_ how many bullets I fired. How else could that extra one shoot…

Suddenly, he had a look of realization on his face.

KOTO: ...That's impossible. She… she was dead as soon as I shot her! There's not a chance in hell she…

KOTO: (An amalgamation of voices) Th-That's scientifically impossible! _She died from my attack!_

_Oh my God. That's what I was missing._

_Our killer didn't know Ichika's fate, either._

_It looks like I'll have to show him myself._

  
  
  


PANIC TALK ACTION START!

KOTO: _I_ did this, not her!

KOTO: If any of you idiots plan on living, You need to vote on _me!_

KOTO: I watched her fall to that floor! _I watched the blood pour out of that bullet hole!_

KOTO: _If she was alive, I would have noticed!_

KOTO: _I was in that room, framing this as a suicide! I would have noticed any signs of life from her!_

KOTO: _It's not possible for her to have killed herself!_ _She was dead from the first shot!_

IVAL - WOUND - CHEST - SURV

_IT'S OVER! _

  
  
  


TSUKIKO: Ichika survived the wound from her chest. It's unclear which bullet caused this to happen, but now it has to be the one _you_ fired!

TSUKIKO: When you placed the working gun beside her, she shot herself in the heart when you left. Because if she didn't, she knew her killer had the chance of walking free.

TSUKIKO: Thanks to your mistake, Ichika created the very situation you had framed her for. How does that feel, Koto?

KOTO: …

CHIE: Good. That finally shut him up. It's time to place our votes. 

YUUNA: ...I have bad news.

MISAO: Half of us… _sorta_ voted already.

TSUKIKO: WHAT!?

YUTAKA: I-I'm sorry! It's just that everything matched the idea Koto did the crime! How were we supposed to know this was a suicide? 

TSUKIKO: By waiting half a second longer!

TSUKIKO: Q-Quick! Everyone who still hasn't voted: we need to pick Ichika as our culprit!

NAKAMI: But… what if we don't have enough people to do this?

TSUKIKO: "What if"s aren't an option right now! We need to do this. NOW!

**_TRIAL COMPLETE!_ **


	15. Post Trial

After the trial’s conclusion, the room was filled with a thick layer of suspense.

There was nothing that could be said. What was done was done. All they could do was wait for the results and hope enough people made the right decision. 

MONOKUMA: What's with the long faces? Worried you accidentally screwed yourself over?

BENJIRO: Can you cut the crap and just tell us the results already?

MONOKUMA: I _could_ do that…

MONOKUMA: Or I can make a game out of it!

The wall behind him opened up, revealing a massive television screen built into it.

MONOKUMA: Welcome, ladies and gentlemen! It's time for the show you've all been waiting for! It's a time-honored game me and the folks at home like to call…

MONOKUMA: “Who's Voting!”

MONOKUMA: The rules are simple! All you have to do is watch the screen and see who voted for who! There's no lifelines, no do-overs, nothing! Just a game of good old fashioned luck!

MONOKUMA: You win, and I spare your life! Lose, and you get nothing! You don't get to come back tomorrow! You don't even get a lousy copy of our home game! You'll just be complete losers!

MONOKUMA: What are we waiting for? Let’s get going! 

A tally showed up on the screen, with pixel sprites of both culprits. The top side was of Ichika, while the bottom was of Koto.

Misao’s sprite flashed onto Koto’s side.

MONOKUMA: Ooh, not looking good! But let's see if we can turn this around, shall we?

Hibiki’s pixel sprite flashed onto Ichika’s. 

MONOKUMA: Upupupupu! The anticipation is killing me! Let's speed this up before I have a heart attack!

The pixel sprites for each student appeared at rapid-fire speed.

  
  


  
  


MONOKUMA: It looks like Koto’s our very last voter! Good luck, everyone!

NORIKO: Well, we’re fucked. It was nice knowing you all.

TSUKIKO: Guys, we gotta stay hopeful! Koto wouldn’t vote for himself, right?

Koto smiled wickedly, saying nothing. Instead, he wrote on his tablet.

> _We’ll just have to find out._

A dramatic silence spread through the room, with everyone looking at the screen as Koto's sprite popped up.

MONOKUMA: With seven votes to six, it looks like you’ve voted for Ichika being the killer!

MONOKUMA: Congrats! You live to see another day.

MONOKUMA: Aw man… I had a great mass execution planned and everything...

HIBIKI: Y-You... really voted for Ichika?

> _Don’t act so shocked. You idiots came to that conclusion yourselves._

HARUTO: So you’re telling us you _didn’t_ wanna kill us all?

> _Why would I do that? I’d just be going down with the ship, you know._
> 
> _Besides, you already lost._
> 
> _Congrats, you just let the man who murdered someone walk free. I’ll have plenty of fun trying to do this again._
> 
> _I especially have Ichika to thank. If it wasn’t for her, I wouldn’t be alive, now would I?_

Instinctively, Tsukiko reached for her holster. However, all she felt was air.

> _What’s wrong? Can’t kill someone anymore?_
> 
> _Don’t even bother. If you do, you’ll just end up being the blackened instead. Funny how the rules work, isn’t it?_

RYOU: W-Well, jokes on you! You may have lived, but we stopped your plan! 

NORIKO: Now you’re stuck in here. With us.

> _Ooh, I’m so scared. What exactly do you plan to do to me? Is wittle Ryou going to peacefully kill me? Is Noriko going to make me fall in love to death?_
> 
> _Do you all have the memory of a goldfish? I didn’t have a motive to do this. There wasn’t some outside world tragedy I wanted to fix, Ichika didn’t fuck me over in a past life, and I’m not actually the Ultimate Executioner trying to keep my identity intact. I did it because I f_ _elt like it_ _._
> 
> _Unlike you bozos, those articles didn’t mean shit to me. Why the hell should I obsess over a tragic event? It’s pointless to try and fix it. It’s over, there’s nothing that can be done about it, and you should move the fuck along._

MONOKUMA: That’s what Ichika tried thinking too, yet her suicide was what caused this mess to begin with! 

> _Unlike her, I’m bieng geniune. She tried faking it until she made it, even though she should have listened to me from the start. She fully deserved to be punished for that._

MONOKUMA: That’s not what you were saying to her before!

> _What the fuck are you talking about?_

MONOKUMA: While you all were failing to have a talent show, I did a bit of snooping in that surveillance room. And as luck would have it, I came across something _very_ interesting between Ichika and you…

> _What, you watched me mainpulate her? Big fucking whoop. What do you want me to do, do it all over again?_

  
MONOKUMA: No, I want you to watch!

Koto paused for a second, then wrote.

> _You’re telling me you made a video of this?_

MONOKUMA: Not the whole thing, just the _really_ good part! It’s like when you record the best performance of a live broadcast! Only this time, _you’re_ the performer! 

> _God, how much of a loser are you?_

MONOKUMA: Alright, mister tough-and-mighty. If you really don’t give a shit, then watch the whole video.

MONOKUMA: ...Unless there’s a problem with me showing it. 

Koto hesitated again. He wrote quickly, with his usual plastered-on smile beginning to chip away. 

> _Why would there be?_

MONOKUMA: Wonderful! Then we’ve got a very special broadcast for you all tonight! I hope you brought popcorn, because this is going to be a _very_ fun watch.

The television screen turned on again, showing static cover the scene. The class waited for it to clear, wondering just what Monokuma was planning on showing them.

They got their answer.


	16. And Now For Something Completely Different

Ichika stood in her room, pacing nervously near the back of the wall. In her hand were two silencers and a pack of bullets.

The door opened. Inside walked Koto, who carried both a red and blue pistol. When Ichika saw him, her look of sadness perked up, if only a little bit.

ICHIKA: …Good, you didn’t bail on me after all.

ICHIKA: Pass a gun over. Let’s get this over with before I can hurt even more people.

He lifted the arm that held the blue gun, but hesitated. Ichika’s extended hand laid in waiting while she seemed disappointed.

ICHIKA: ...Well? 

KOTO: ...I’m not doing this. 

ICHIKA: You… You spoke! 

ICHIKA: ...And you’re wasting it on me.

KOTO: Drop the schmaltzy, self-deprecating crap for a second and _listen to me._

KOTO: You’re not throwing away your life like this. And if you think I’m letting you, you’re a bigger idiot than I thought.

ICHIKA: You don’t understand-

KOTO: _Yes I do._ You’re a minute away from killing yourself, all because of some stupid article.

KOTO: God, I can’t believe I have to explain this to you. You’re a good person. All this happiness bullshit you threw around was helping so many people. And you’re just going to throw that away over one stupid thing you did? 

ICHIKA: ...You’re wrong. I deserve every single bit of this.

ICHIKA: I’m a waste of life. A lousy, good-for-nothing comedian who should’ve been the one who died. 

ICHIKA: She was probably out there fearing for her life while I was here, _just spewing out the same shitty puns over and over again like a broken record!_

She paused, trying to hold back her tears. 

ICHIKA: ...Every single thing that happened was my fault. But it doesn’t have to be that way anymore. I can make things right again. For her, for the rest of the class, and for everyone else. 

KOTO: Oh, come on. That’s not true.

ICHIKA: Yes it is. You told me. Told all of us. There’s nothing anyone can do about what happened out there. The only thing left is to just give up and die like the vermin I am. Isn’t that what you said?

KOTO: I…

ICHIKA: If any one of us shouldn’t be doing this, it’s you. 

KOTO: ...What?

ICHIKA: You have so much to give people. You’re smart. You’re witty. And you’re actually talented. 

KOTO: ...Stop lying to yourself. I’m a piece of shit. That’s all I’ve ever been.

KOTO: Why the hell did you ever see anything in me? I’ve been nothing but a complete asshole to you, yet you keep running back to me. 

ICHIKA: ...I don’t see _you_ , though.

ICHIKA: Every time I look at you, I see what _I_ used to be. Young, cocky, and ready to take on the world. And I thought if I could get that part of yourself out of you, then maybe I could create a new version of myself. One who didn’t fuck someone’s life up.

ICHIKA: (tearing up) See? All I’m good at is hurting people. 

KOTO: …

ICHIKA: Please. If you really want to help me, give me one of those guns. 

ICHIKA: For once, I want to give back to someone. There’s so much that you’ve done as the Ultimate Executioner, so much you’ve regretted doing. 

ICHIKA: And if it’s the one thing I can do to help someone, then maybe I’ll stop being such a shitty person. 

KOTO: I told you, this isn’t happening. 

ICHIKA: If you won’t kill yourself, at least kill me. 

ICHIKA: Think about what you’ve done. What people were hurt. What you’ll fix when you finally leave this world behind.

KOTO: …

With a shaky hand, he passed her the blue pistol.

KOTO: I’ll see you on the other side.

She smiled, loaded the guns, then closed her eyes as cold steel was pressed to both of their chests.

ICHIKA: Goodbye, Koto.

KOTO: ...Goodbye, Ichika. 


	17. Post Trial (Part 2)

The video cut off before the events could continue. The class was silent, comprehending what was just shown to them. In the middle of it all was Koto, whose mask of happiness had long since broken off. He looked on at the screen, his eyes both wide and empty.

MONOKUMA: Well, that was a fun little tragedy, wasn’t it? 

MONOKUMA: However, it’s time to get down to brass tacks. As you can tell, we don’t exactly have someone to execute this time around, and throwing a dead body into one is _so_ boring.

MONOKUMA: That’s where you come in! Everyone, please check your school regulations. 

Without putting up a fight, the class followed his direction. Inside, they found something new.

> _Rule #12: In the event that the blackened can’t attend their execution, a classmate can voluntarily take their place._
> 
>   
>    
> 

TSUKIKO: You expect us to do this? You’re insane.

MONOKUMA: You’d be surprised. All it takes is one little thing to break someone. And if I’m anything like I used to be, then I already succeeded!

MONOKUMA: But if you’re really having trouble thinking this over, how about I make the choice for you?

MONOKUMA: Koto Mikami, how would you feel about getting executed?

YUTAKA: Do you seriously think that's going to work? Nobody in their right mind would choose to kill themselves like this!

MONOKUMA: But becoming the blackened is usually the same thing! Why not go one step beyond?

MONOKUMA: What do you say? Are you ready to go? Or are you still too busy feeling superior about killing someone?

KOTO: …

KOTO: ...I’ll do it.

MONOKUMA: Wow, really? That was easier than I thought! 

KOTO: Like I ever had the choice. You have all the power in this situation. If I didn't volunteer, you'd force me yourself.

KOTO: Don't think you won because I chose this. This death will mean nothing later. I'll just be the second blackened in a sea of deaths. It's never going to be as shocking as the first set, nor as memorable as the last. 

MONOKUMA: "Sea of deaths?" Isn't that kinda how Ichika described her friend's situation…?

KOTO: ...I'm not much of a friend to her, now am I?

KOTO: She just thought of me like a piece of clay. Something she could mold into a perfect image of herself.

KOTO: She never had hope in me. She believed in the person she wanted me to be. Someone who followed in her footsteps.

KOTO: ...And that’s what I plan to do.

NAKAMI: Koto-

Tsukiko grabbed him by the arm, looking him dead in the eyes.

TSUKIKO: Rule two: let those guilty accept their punishment.

NAKAMI: …

MONOKUMA: Any more complaints? No? Then what are we waiting for?

MONOKUMA: It’s punishment time! 

There wasn't a single objection. Even Koto, in all his silence, seemed to agree with the choice that was made.

He turned to face the class one last time, looking back at them with the face of someone completely broken.

KOTO: ...I’ll see you on the other side. 


	18. Execution + Epilogue

GAME OVER

 ~~ICHIKA~~ KOTO HAS BEEN FOUND GUILTY.

TIME FOR THE PUNISHMENT!

  
  


ULTIMATE ~~COMEDIAN ICHIKA KOBAYASHI~~ VOICE ACTOR KOTO MIKAMI'S EXECUTION: EXECUTED

THE GREATEST SHOW ON EARTH

  
  


A crowd of cheering Monokuma lined the bottom of the stage, watching in glee as Koto was lowered from above like a puppet. Just above the stage was Monokuma, who grabbed the piano wires around Koto's limbs and went to work.

First, a light tug on the right arm. Then the left leg. Then, Monokuma forced Koto's body to move around the stage. The audience's laughter pierced the air, filling a meter high above the stage.

Next, Monokuma threw some balls onto the stage. Using the wire, Koto's body contorted violently into juggling them, all the while he was gliding across the stage. The audience laughed. The meter kept filling.

For Koto's next performance, a unicycle was dropped to the ground. Koto's body twisted and stretched to get onto it, riding it around the stage. The audience's laughter grew stronger than ever. The meter was now almost full.

A mannequin was brought onto the stage, dressed in Ichika's clothes. Monokuma dropped a gun onto the stage floor. Koto's face went from lifeless to startled in a heartbeat.

Monokuma lowered Koto to pick up the gun. Koto struggled, trying to free himself of his bindings, but failed and was forced to grab it.

Koto fought with everything he could not to use the gun. He jerked. He twisted. And, when the fight proved too much, he just pressed his eyes shut.

A shot rang out in the air. The mannequin fell to the floor in a slump.

The single action brought the house down. The room exploded in laughter. The meter was filled so quickly and heavily that it almost burst. 

As the meter lit up in a flash of yellow light, a gigantic bucket lowered from the ceiling. Inside, acid bubbled and oozed.

It dumped onto the stage, right where Koto stood.

While acid flew into the room and the sound of slow corrosion could be heard, the crowd's laughter echoed through the area.

\----

RYOU: He… really did it. He really let Monokuma do it.

TSUKIKO: But that's good, right? Now Koto can't hurt anyone anymore...

YUTAKA: _Tsukiko, someone died!_ _How could that_ possibly _be_ _good!?_

NORIKO: Because this is _Koto_ we're talking about. That man didn't have a single good part about him. It's best if we let him rot like the scum he is.

Hibiki looked preoccupied again, looking out into the execution long after it had finished.

BENJIRO: Shows over, Hibiki. Let's get going.

HIBIKI: ...Monokuma, c-can I go into the execution area?

MONOKUMA: Knock yourself out! Enjoy seeing a frying body, you sick weirdo!

The door to the execution opened, with Hibiki rushing inside. Through the clear walls, the class watched Hibiki approach Koto's dead body.

BENJIRO: What the hell is that kid up to?

Hibiki looked at the body, then gestured the class inside. It was hard to tell whether he was his usual brand of nervousness or something else entirely.

ASAMI: Why the hell does he need us?

NORIKO: ...Whatever it is, it must be important.

The others followed him inside. As soon as they arrived, they watched as he dragged the corpse off the stage.

NAKAMI: What's going on? Is something wrong?

HIBIKI: I-I… I need water! Stat!

TSUKIKO: Hibiki, calm down. I know this is probably hard for you, but it's too late to do anything.

HIBIKI: No it isn't! _Koto survived that execution!_

ASAMI: WHAT!?

HARUTO: But how?

MONOKUMA: Upupupupu! Poor Koto forgot the read between the lines. Sure, I said there'd be an execution, but that doesn't mean it would kill him right away!

MONOKUMA: That acid is some of the weakest stuff I could find! Imagine just how long actually dying from it would take!

MONOKUMA: He said he wanted to be like Ichika, so why not go one step further and give him a slow, drawn-out death too?

HIBIKI: Please, I need someone to help me m-move the body! A-And the rest of you need to grab th-this first base you find! Something like potassium hydroxide!

MISAO: Right-O!

TSUKIKO: I wouldn't do that if I were you.

TSUKIKO: If he's given the chance, he'll just do all of this over again. Let him die. He deserves it.

YUTAKA: TSUKIKO, WHAT THE FUCK!

YUTAKA: You're not suggesting we leave someone for dead, do you!? What happened to wanting everyone out of this building alive!?

TSUKIKO: Some people don't deserve the luxury of living.

CHIE: You would know.

TSUKIKO: Yes I would. And I know for a fact that creatures like Koto shouldn't be given second chances. He's come this far. Let him finish his execution.

YUUNA: ...I mean, he _did_ choose to die. Maybe we should let him fulfill that wish?

RYOU: If we did that, we'd be no better than Monokuma! 

NORIKO: Nakami, you've dealt with situations like this, right? What do you think?

NAKAMI: …

CHIE: Forget about what he thinks. Choosing whose life to save isn't his job.

CHIE: The fact of the matter is that Mikami deserves everything that's happened to him. And tampering with the outcome of that will just cause disaster. 

CHIE: Okamura, leave our murderer where he is. It's time to go.

HIBIKI: …

HIBIKI: ...I-I can’t.

CHIE: Then you better learn how to. 

CHIE: I’m sure as hell not having you save the so-called Ultimate Executioner’s life, and if you think I am, then you’re a much poorer excuse for a medical professional than I thought. 

CHIE: Now, get moving and quit wasting everyone’s time with your indecision. 

HIBIKI: I-I’m sorry. I-I just… just...

HIBIKI: ...

HIBIKI: I-I... I said _no_.

CHIE: _Excuse_ me?

HIBIKI: Y-Y-You… You told Nakami choosing who gets to live isn't his job. That's because it's _mine._

HIBIKI: Since our first day here, you've put everyone's life into my hands. And while I'm a terrible coroner, I must be a decent surgeon to get in a place like this. 

HIBIKI: And you know what? It's about time I did my job.

HIBIKI: Now, someone please help me bring Koto upstairs. I’ll let fate decide what happens next. 

YUTAKA: ...Here, I'll do the honors.

HIBIKI: ...Th-Thank you.

Yutaka and Hibiki left with Koto's body, going into the elevator and disappearing from sight.

CHIE: ...Well, _that_ was new.

TSUKIKO: That kid… He's making a huge mistake.

YUUNA: You really think he can save Koto? Especially with the state he's in?

NORIKO: If anyone can, it's the Ultimate Surgeon. But who knows? If we're lucky, maybe he'll fuck it up.

BENJIRO: You mean if he knows what's good for him.

MISAO: I dunno, I think he's making the right call! Say, wanna go and help him?

HARUTO: Yeah I do! Maybe I can see a dead body up and close this time!

The two rushed to the elevator, leaving in the span of a minute. 

ASAMI: Fuck that! I'm not going to help the guy who almost got away with murder!

YUUNA: Still, wouldn't it be best to get out of here? 

RYOU: I agree. This place… it is just a grim reminder of what is to come...

Everyone else left, leaving Tsukiko and Nakami back in both a new and old situation.

TSUKIKO: Great work on the case today! See? You didn't need my help!

NAKAMI: ...Tsukiko, why did you want Koto to die so badly?

TSUKIKO: Why didn't you give the class a straight answer?

NAKAMI: …

TSUKIKO: ...It has to be hard watching someone nearly die. But you have to trust me. Koto doesn't deserve a second longer in this world.

TSUKIKO: He's done this once, and he'll do it again. He's going to find a way out of here, even if it takes killing us one by one. 

TSUKIKO: You're a man of honor, aren’t you? Then you'd know that some people deserve nothing but punishment. And it may be hard, but it's the only way they can be served justice.

NAKAMI: ...I understand.

TSUKIKO: Are you sure?

NAKAMI: Scout’s honor.

TSUKIKO: ...

NAKAMI: ...I think we should get going, ma'am.

Stepping inside, the two rode the elevator together in silence. 

_How does Nakami not understand why this is a problem? How Ichika's death would be in vain if her true killer lived on?_

_...No, you have to be patient. He'll come around soon. Hell, I may be starting to lead him down the right path already._

\-----------

When the two returned to the halls, they were empty. It was only the sound of distant footsteps and clattering that Tsukiko knew they were still alive. 

In one of those rooms was Koto, who may have also had the same fate. 

The storage room was just up ahead. And trying to open a lock wasn’t against school rules, was it? 

_...No. Not tonight. Wait and see if Koto dies on the operating table first._

Reluctantly taking her mind off of her talent, she decided to move onto the next best thing. She walked down the halls, her goals clear yet much more peaceful than before.

She opened the dining hall door. Just like the rest of the school, there were only small traces anyone had been inside at all. 

On the wooden stand was Ichika’s picture. One of her gloves, which had been cleaned of any traces of blood, was folded neatly in front of it. 

The photo burned into her mind. It was a snapshot of Ichika, free of worry. Or at least, the worry had been hidden well beneath the surface. Her smile was warm, making the fact it would be forever gone from the world hurt much harder. 

_...I’m sorry Ichika._

_You didn’t deserve this at all. Not your death, not your killer getting away with it, nothing._

_You were a ray of light to our class, and one snuffed out by someone who just wanted darkness in the world. I wish you could have seen that sooner._

_I promise I’ll make things right again._

_I just need a little time._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaaand, done! I'm glad this chapter didn't take as long as the last one, even if there were small aspects in this one I'm not as happy with.
> 
> Anyways, Chapter 3's very development-heavy on all fronts, so it's likely gonna take a while to create. So, see you whenever that finishes up!

**Author's Note:**

> Eyyyyy, I'm back! Hopefully, this chapter will take less long to create than the last one.
> 
> Fun fact: This chapter's events are probably the only ones kept from my original story idea. Hopefully it translates well!


End file.
